A Heart to Foster
by FLG
Summary: Two lives can be intertwined without knowledge, participatioin, or consent from those involved. Arizona and Callie first meet when they're twelve and ten, and that's just the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey all. I decided to postpone my sequel to Nagging Humanity, because I came up with this idea and it got stuck in my head. So, I wrote up this chapter as a tester to see if there would be any interest in the story. It's sort of a _When Harry Met Sally _story of Callie and Arizona, starting in foster care. Every chapter will be a different time in their lives when they meet and interact, leading to the joining of their adult lives. I'm pretty sure I will alternate POVs every chapter, which is something I almost never do (usually I do a whole story with one person's POV). This first chapter is when they first meet when they are young. Also, I have never been in foster care, so if I inadvertently offend anyone with inaccuracies, I sincerely apologize, and feel free to correct me if something really upsets you. Let me know what you all think. Have a good day.

Callie's POV:

The first time I met Arizona Robbins, I was ten and she was twelve.

Miss Alloway's foster home was a three bedroom farm house on a small piece of property in a rural part of Washington. The décor was rustic and worn, attempting to provide a 'homey' feel, but succeeding only in projecting the image of neglect. The graying woman in her fifties slept in the master room, boys in the room to her left and girls at the end of the hall. It wasn't perfect, but…it wasn't really anything.

My sister, Aria, and I had been staying with Miss Alloway for a few months when a tall, scrawny, blonde with bright blue eyes walked in. I barely took notice. Kids came in and out all the time. That's what foster care was. A revolving door of kids, lazy care givers, and anxiety. You never knew what to expect or how long you'd be at one place. One day, your social worker showed up, took you away from one crappy place and deposited you in another. That's it. No place was home. No place was family. Each place was simply a waiting room for the next home-ish establishment. For me and Aria, this was our third place since we entered foster care two years prior. Our parents died in a car accident and we had no relatives to take us. Our family was rich and had everything. Then, one car plus one ran red light and we had nothing. Well, nothing until we turned eighteen and could claim our trust funds and family money. Until then, we were property of the state of Washington. It was exactly as glamorous as it sounds.

I didn't talk much. I kept to myself and minded my manners. My life sucked enough, there was no need for me to go looking for trouble. Most kids left me alone, sensing that I was no threat and not even worth the time to mess with. That worked for me. Not being seen by anyone was just fine. Except…she saw me. Arizona Robbins decided that making my life hell would be a perfect mission for her during her time at Miss Alloway's. From day one she busted through my nice, neat little fortress of solitude and kicked me out with a swift boot to the ass.

"Who are you?" The blonde demanded, disgust etched on her sharp features.

"Uh…Callie?" I'm still not sure why it came out as a question. I think the sheer shock of someone paying attention to me, made me question my very existence.

"Are you sure?" The blonde sneered, obviously not willing to let my mistake go unnoticed.

"Yes?" Oh, yeah. I did it again.

"You don't sound sure. Maybe I'll change your name for you." The blonde smirked, and pretended to think, "Let's see…what would be the perfect name for a weak little girl that chews her own hair and doesn't know her own name?"

"Calliope? Is something wrong?" My thirteen year old sister quickly stepped up beside me, easily noticing my discomfort.

Despite her attempting to save me, I glared at her and growled, "Don't call me that."

"Calliope? Seriously? Wow, did your parents hate you." Arizona laughed, before adding, "Well, obviously they did, or you wouldn't be here."

Oh, low blow. "Our parents are dead, you ass!" Aria spat back, as my hands balled into fists and tears sprang to my eyes, "And, who the hell are you?"

I saw the briefest flash of guilt pass in her eyes, before she smirked again, "Oh, so you're the runt's sister. Cute. I'm Arizona Robbins."

Without thinking it through, I scoffed, mumbling, "And, you made fun of my name."

Arizona narrowed her eyes at me, stepping right up to my face, "I was named after the battleship my grandfather served on. Are you disrespecting my grandfather sacrificing his life for his country?"

Normally, I shied away from confrontation, but something about this particular blonde made me want to fight back, "I don't give a shit about your grandfather, I just want you out of my face." With that, I turned and left the slack jawed Arizona standing with my sister. I cried myself to sleep that night.

Through the next week, I had several run-ins with Arizona. There were six kids in the house at the time and for some reason, Arizona chose me as her victim. Every chance she got, she made fun of me, bugged me, and pushed me around. Aria fought her off when she could, but that wasn't all the time.

One day at breakfast, I was finishing up my bacon when Arizona came by and snatched it from my plate. "Hey! That's mine." I loved bacon, and bacon Tuesday made my week.

"Well, now it's mine. Thank you." Twelve year old, Arizona sneered. Walking away with my fatty goodness.

"Miss Alloway! Arizona took my bacon." I whined to the older woman, ignoring that tattling was the least cool thing I could do.

"I don't have time to deal with the drama between you two today. Just finish and get ready for school." Miss Alloway sighed, exasperated at having to do any kind of parenting.

Arizona sniggered as she strode to the bathroom to brush before school. I was pissed. Doing what any ten year old would do when wronged, I grabbed my sister's unfinished scrambled eggs and dumped them in Arizona's backpack. That was going to smell like death. Aria giggled and linked her arm through mine, escorting me out the door to the waiting bus.

Lunch time at Halcort Elementary School consisted of me sitting with my sister and fellow house mate, Jason. We talked quietly, laughing at the sixth grade math teacher and the clique of rich kids. Suddenly, my entire lunch was swept from in front of me and a furious blonde towered over me. "You did it, didn't you?" Arizona's eyes blazed and her chest moved harshly with her uneven breaths.

Deciding I was done with her stupid games, I calmly stood up and looked her in the eye, "Yep. Did you enjoy your egg-ucation today, Arizona?" Yeah, that was the kind of insult ten year old me came up with.

"Oh, you are so gonna wish you were dead, _Calliope_." Her voice was low and menacing.

"What foster kid doesn't? And, that's two meals today you've ruined for me." I shot back in an equally quiet voice.

That statement seemed to stop her, causing Arizona to swiftly turn and stalk away. Aria snorted next to me and clapped me on the back, "Did you really just say 'egg-ucation'?"

I giggled and shrugged, "Yes, I did."

"You know, I've never seen you fight with someone like this before. You usually let them walk all over you, and eventually, they stop." Aria commented as she bit into her sandwich.

"She just gets to me…I don't know why." I shrugged as I stared at the retreating form of the older blonde.

When I got back to Miss Alloway's that day, Arizona stayed out of my way. We didn't talk, didn't even look at each other. That worked wonderfully for me. I thought that maybe I got through to her or something. Then, at bedtime, I discovered that my bed was sopping wet. Someone had clearly poured a large pitcher of some sort of smelly liquid in the middle of my bed, soaking through all the layers. "What the hell?"

Arizona came up beside me, "Oh, sweetie, I didn't realize you still had problems making it through the night. I'll get Miss Alloway and tell her you've peed the bed. She'll get you fixed up." Arizona smirked as she left the room, returning a minute later with a sleepy and cranky looking guardian.

"Callie, I cannot believe you wet your bed. How old are you? If you can't handle staying dry in the night, then you'll sleep on a tarp on the floor. Starting tonight." Miss Alloway grumbled as she yanked off my bedding and tossed it in the hamper.

"But, Miss Alloway, I didn't-" I tried, but she cut me off.

"I don't want to hear your excuses, because there aren't any for a ten year old peeing the bed. Arizona, go get her extra bedding and a tarp from the laundry room."

"Of course, Miss Alloway." Arizona said politely and skipped out to do her bidding.

I crossed my arms over my flat chest and glowered at the other girls snickering from their beds. Arizona was so going to pay for this. Arizona returned with the items and helped Miss Alloway fix up a place for me on the floor next to Aria's bed. "There. Now, do you have to go potty before you lay down?" Miss Alloway asked pointedly as a round of laughter erupted around me. Fighting back tears, I violently shook my head and collapsed down to the terrible bed. Miss Alloway strode from the room, slamming the door behind her, "Lights out!"

As I shifted under the covers, trying to get some sort of comfortable, a mocking voice floated through the dark, "Good night, Calliope, sleep tight."

"Screw you, Arizona." My sister replied for me, saving me from answering through my soft sobs.

The next morning, I crept into Miss Alloway's sewing room and pilfered a pair of scissors. Walking on my tip toes, I approached a sleeping Arizona. I hadn't slept well or much thanks to my camping gear on the ground. Perhaps that was what made the logic behind mercilessly cutting several large chunks of golden hair from her head solid. I stepped back, surveying my work. Satisfied that it looked totally terrible, I returned the scissors and started getting ready for school.

A screech from the bathroom alerted me to Arizona's discovery of her mutilated hair. I grinned to myself as I heard her growl and stomp through the house. A strong hand grabbed my shoulder and roughly turned me around. I snorted when I saw her, it looked so much worse when she wasn't laying down, "Your hair looks awful."

That must have been the last straw, because the next second she was on me. Her arms wrapped around my shoulders and her knee came up into my stomach. I managed to get my arms around her middle and slam us to the ground. We rolled around on the cold tile, scratching and pulling at anything we could reach. She grasped a handful of my raven hair and pressed my face into the cabinet as she punched me in the side. I bit her arm and used my leg to thump her back to the floor. Shouts from the other kids echoed around us as we tore into each other. I couldn't feel any of her inflicted damage, but I knew my face probably took some good hits and some decent bruises would litter my body tomorrow.

I don't know how long our fight was exactly, but Miss Alloway pulled us apart, screaming a mixture of our names and profanities. Blood rushed in my ears, my eyes pulsed with pain, and my chest heaved with effort. Chancing a glance at Arizona, I noticed that I did some harm as well. I hoped she hurt like hell. "Aria, take your sister to get cleaned up. Jane take Arizona. You two have some serious explaining to do." Miss Alloway snarled at us and walked away, clearly not caring about our explanation.

The next day, my social worker, Adele Webber, showed up and took me away from Miss Alloway, Arizona Robbins, and Aria.

AN: I won't always give clues about the next chapter, but in the interest of getting feedback about continuing, I will. In the next chapter, told from AZ's POV, they will meet again in another foster home when Callie is 13 and Arizona is 15. You'll back story on Arizona and a little more on Callie.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: First of all, thank you all so much for the support and awesome reviews, including your defense of my story! I'm glad there's interest because I already have the majority of the story planned out and would be sad to not get to post it. With that said, I hate to do this here, because most of you have little interest to hear me defend myself against the one negative review (but, ain't that the one that always sticks out), but the review was anonymous, so I have no where else to do it.

To the anonymous reviewer that had some concerns. I'm sorry that I seemed to have offended you. I did proactively apologize for any inaccuracies, but your problems don't seem to stem from that.

2: I NEVER ONCE said that all foster homes/parents are terrible. I deeply appreciate those individuals that are willing to open up their home and care for kids that have no one else. My aunt is a foster care giver, and she's wonderful. I've met many kids that were in the system (not only with my aunt, but I also work with at risk youth, many of which bounced through foster homes) and it's not all sunshine. Also, if you notice, this is a fictional story that would be boring as hell if it was all "Losing my parents sucked, but on the bright side I got to visit many foster homes, where I did crafts and met many exciting people. It was like being a rock star, always traveling and sleeping in different beds". And, lastly, the previous chapter was told from the POV of a ten year old that lost her parents, do you believe that she's going to be stoked to be where she is? And, if you look closely, Miss Alloway wasn't a horrible person, she just had a lot going on, but that would look different to a young girl that just lost her mom. Do you know any ten year olds that have the mental, emotional, and experiential capacity to completely understand their caregivers? I don't.

3: I think being separated from a sibling is inexcusable as well. But, I also know that it happens. My aunt ended up adopting two children from her care, and both had been separated from their sibling. So, I chose to incorporate this, honestly, because it added some extra drama. I'm not actually on any foster care mission here.

In conclusion, I plan to continue this story, because my facts aren't really in question here. And, if you have any more concerns, please sign in and we'll have a discussion in a more private setting. Also, please don't call me an idiot, it's rude and completely baseless, as reading one chapter of my story does not mean you know me.

Thanks to the rest of the readers for everything. I absolutely love that I seem to have a small fan base going on! I love you all and have a fantastical day.

Arizona's POV:

The second time I met Callie, I was fifteen and she was thirteen.

I giggled loudly at my roommate, Lisa, as she managed to drip syrup fully down her chin and shirt. Wow, was that attractive. She was a little older than I was at the time and we were actually friendly. It didn't always work out like that. I had been at the Johnson's foster home for seven weeks, and it wasn't awful. It wasn't awesome, but it certainly could've been worse. The house was relatively small in a decent residential neighbor hood in the outskirts of Seattle. The foster parents were a young couple that seemed obsessed with being our friends and were always letting us get away with things and trying to be all in our buisness. Not that I was really complaining about lax rules, but it did cause quite a few problems within the home. There were only three of us at the moment, and it worked for me.

Mrs. Johnson returned to the kitchen, handing out our bags, "We're getting a new girl today, she should be here any minute. She's thirteen and I'm told she's really quiet. Let's try to welcome her, please." We rolled our eyes, knowing the routine. I couldn't wait.

A few minutes later, a knock alerted us to our new arrival. Sighing, I reluctantly looked up from my pancakes to see a skinny, Latina walk through the door, head hung shyly. My jaw dropped. I knew that girl. I had thought about Callie many times over the past years. A nice, tight knot of guilt twisted in my stomach when I thought about how I treated her three years ago. I was in a really bad place then and Callie was an easy target for my anger. The clattering of my fork as it slipped from my shocked hand, caused Callie to look up, finally connecting her eyes with mine. Something very close to hate flashed through her dark eyes and clouded her features. I attempted a weak smile, hoping to start over. Her jaw clenched and she turned away. She would not be forgiving me any time soon.

"Hi, Callie. This is Lisa, Joe, and Arizona. I'm Kelly Johnson. How was your drive?" Mrs. Johnson said kindly, reaching out to the silent girl.

"Fine. How do I get to school?" Callie all but snapped, clearly not as excited about her new temporary home.

"Oh, um…I take everyone to school. We're getting ready to leave in a few." Mrs. Johnson pursed her lips, not pleased with her tone.

"I'll wait outside." Her gaze caught mine and she sent me another icy glare before stomping outside.

Her social worker stood by watching the exchange, then smiled apologetically, "She's had a rough few years. We haven't been able to place her with her sister since they were separated and it's hard on her." The short woman caught my guilty expression and nodded curtly at me. She remembered me.

The ride to school was quiet as Callie aggressively ignored us. "Hey, what's your problem?" Lisa finally asked me, as I stared out the window.

Glancing at Callie, I saw her turn her head slightly, listening while trying not to seem like she was. "Nothing, just thinking." Callie turned away again.

At lunchtime, I scanned the cafeteria. Lisa had detention during lunch, so I was on my own. In the far corner, I spied a dark, hunched figure. I took a deep breath and weaved my way through the tables to her. I still don't know why. She clearly wanted nothing to do with me, and chances were, we wouldn't be together very long so it didn't really matter if we talked. But, I was drawn to her. Reaching her table, I tentatively slid onto the bench across from her. "Hey, Callio-Callie…" I tried.

Her eyes flicked up to briefly meet mine in a heated glare, but then slipped back down to her sorry excuse for food, without uttering a word. I sighed, "I know you don't want anything to do with me. But, I needed to come tell you I was sorry for treating you like I did at Miss Alloway's. I-"

Callie abruptly jumped up from the table and walked away, not sparing me a glance. I slumped in my seat, realizing that this was not going to be fun or easy. I didn't see her again until the car ride home. She didn't speak at dinner and the bedtime routines were silent. Lisa noticed the awkward looks that bounced between us, finally asking as we brushed our teeth, "What's up with you and the new girl?"

I tousled my hair and began putting on lotion, "We were in the same home a few years ago…and we… did not get along. In fact, I'm pretty much the reason she was separated from her sister."

"Well, then this should be an interesting experience." Lisa stated, skipping back to the bedroom.

Two weeks passed without her saying a single word to me. Two full weeks of silence. It was impressive really. I couldn't charm, apologize, or force a word from her pink lips. It wasn't until one afternoon at school, I entered the girl's bathroom to hear someone sniffling in the stall, that anything changed. Curious and not wanting to go back to class, I approached the door and knocked softly. "Hey, are you ok?"

Through the soft sobs, I heard the girl scoff, "Fantastic."

"Callie?" The door swung open to reveal a miserable and angry looking Callie. She stalked past me and went to the sink, washing her hands and dabbing at her face. "What's wrong?"

Another tear slipped from her big, brown eyes. "Nothing, I'm fine."

I studied her closely, that strange magnetic feeling was back. Throwing caution to the wind, I grabbed her hand, "Come on." I pulled her to the door.

Jerking her hand free, she snapped, "Come on? Where?"

"We're ditching." I stated simply. She clearly needed to get away, and I couldn't care less about returning to study hall.

"Ditching?" Her voice came out confused and small.

"Just follow me."

"I don't want to. In case you haven't noticed, I kind of hate you. You're the reason that I'm not with Aria anymore!" Her eyes blazed through the shimmering tears.

"I know, ok? But, right now, you need to get out, and I can help with that." I pleaded, hoping that this might be the first step to her forgiving me.

Callie stared at me, obviously trying to decide her next move. Finally, she nodded and motioned for me to lead the way. I grinned at her, causing her to roll her eyes and huff. Checking the hallway, I tip toed to the side door I always used to ditch. We slipped out unnoticed, not unlike how we moved through life. A small, scraggly forest sat behind the school, which is where I aimed a hesitant Callie.

Several minutes passed before a word was spoken. As we ambled along a dirt path, Callie's timid voice broke the calm, "Why?"

Shoving my hands in my sweater pocket, I glanced sideways at her, "Why, what?"

"Why were you so terrible to me? You didn't know me, and I did nothing to you." Her tone sharpened as memories filtered back to her.

I bit my lip, choosing honesty, "Because when I came to Miss Alloway's I was taken away from my brother. And, the first thing I saw when I walked in was you. I noticed you right away, and noticed the girl that looked just like you, and assumed she was your sister. I hated you for being with your sister…" I admitted softly, renewed anger settling in my gut.

"You have a brother?" She sounded genuinely interested.

Despite the situation, I couldn't help but smile, "Yeah, he's a year older and his name is Tim."

"So, you made my life hell, so I'd be as sad as you?" Her voice was laced with revulsion.

I shook my head, "If I had known that my actions would result in you being separated from your sister, I would have worked harder to control myself. I was just angry and hurt and took it out on you."

Callie nodded. She paused before she mumbled, "No one notices me."

I didn't know if she meant to say it out loud, but I replied anyway, "I do."

"I know. Why?" Callie asked without looking at me.

"No idea."

"Why are you in foster care?" Callie asked several minutes later.

"My dad was in the military and died in Iraq. My mom started drinking. Eventually, we were taken from her…your parents are dead, right?" I would have never talked like that to anyone else. Our innate bond as homeless kids opened up avenues of communication not accessible to others. Also, there was something specific about Callie that made talking easy.

"Yeah, they were in a car accident. Died on scene. We don't have any family to take us in, so here we are. When did you last see Tim?" Callie shuffled her feet in the dry dirt, kicking small pebbles as we walked.

"Last year. Our paths crossed briefly. My social worker says she's working to place us together again, but it's difficult… Aria?" I held my breath, hoping the question wouldn't cause her to close up again.

"A year and a half ago. Adele arranged for us to get together once a week while we lived near each other. But, then I got relocated and that was it. How many?" Callie continued with our impromptu sharing session.

I didn't need to ask what she was referring to, "Nine. You?"

"Eight."

"What was today about?" I inquired, gently.

Callie shook her head, "Dumbass girls who don't know what they're talking about. One of those days when I can't just let things roll off my back. You know?"

"I do."

Three weeks came and went, Callie and I forging a reluctant friendship. We weren't besties or anything, but we didn't hate each other. As we finished breakfast, a tall, dark man came to the door, causing my heart to plummet, "Hey, Mr. Burke. What's the word?" My social worker showing up suddenly never amounted to any good.

He smiled warmly, "We're moving you." Watching my face fall, he added, "Tim's gonna be there, too."

I instantly sprang to my feet and bolted to my room, gathering my meager amount of belongings into a worn duffle bag. Less than five minutes later, I returned to the kitchen to willingly leave with Mr. Burke. It wasn't until I had one foot out the door, that I looked back to Callie, who was leaning against the doorframe to the hall. We stared into each other's eyes for a moment, no words coming to mind. Finally, she nodded lightly and I spun around, letting the screen door slam behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey, everyone. This is by far the fastest I've ever updated a story, but I can't seem to stop writing. It's also a little bit of different style from my last one, and this comes much easier to me. As a warning, the rating does change to M here. I'm super nervous about the end scene, so let me know if it was ok. I'll be more specific in the AN at the end. Have a wonderful day, and thanks for your continuing support.

Callie's POV:

The next time I saw Arizona she was seventeen and I was fifteen.

Every few months the foster care network, or community, or whatever, put on an event for the foster kids to gather and experience a sense of belonging…or something like that. Most times they were decent, except for the awkward knowledge that every person in the room didn't have a permanent family. Sometimes it was a camp out, sometimes an amusement park, sometimes a fair. This time it was a fall dance. I was actually fairly excited about it. I loved to dance.

I had been in a very apathetic home for several months. They didn't particularly care for us, nor us them. However, it was quiet and drama-free, exactly what I wanted. Plus, they were finally able to place me with Aria. It was only Aria, me, and a boy in the home. However, Aria turned eighteen two weeks ago, and had promptly moved out with another girl from a past home. I missed her, but she lived close and came to see me often. She had even picked me up so we could go to the dance together.

When we walked in the cheesily lit and decorated gym at the community center, I quickly scanned the area. All the usual suspects were there. Some we knew from these get togethers and some we had lived with for various spans of time, and some were new. I gave my sister's hand a squeeze and shot her a small smile, then swiftly made my way through the crowd to a group of friends. We weren't anything fancy, but we understood each other.

About an hour later, I was moving enthusiastically on the dance floor, when my friend, James, leaned over to shout in my ear, "Hey, check it out, two girls making out right behind you!" I didn't particularly care about two girls kissing, but he looked like a kid in a candy store, eyes all bright and shiny. Laughing, I turned as subtly as possible to humor his exciting find. He was right, there were two girls, a little older than me, kissing slowly a few feet behind me.

As I was about to turn around, the couple shifted and the blonde's face came into view. I let out a small gasp. I hadn't seen Arizona in a few years, but I had thought about her. We never seemed to see each other at these events, and we hadn't been placed together since the Johnson's. Recognizing her caused me to forget that I wasn't supposed to be staring. Arizona broke the kiss with her brunette and instantly caught my wide eyes.

A brief flash of surprise crossed her matured features, before a wide, dimpled grin spread across her face and she sent me an adorable wink. I had never noticed her dimples before.

"Holy, shit! The hot, lesbian, blonde just winked at you!" James yelling and slapping me on the back brought me back to my dance partner.

I laughed as he practically drooled, "Uh, yeah. We kinda know each other, from the past." My stomach fluttered lightly as I strangely replayed our short interaction.

"Like know each other, know each other?" He asked with a hopeful look.

I laughed and punched his arm, "No, perv. Not like that."

Several songs later found us on an overcrowded dance floor, everyone pressed up against everyone else. It took me a moment to realize that Arizona was dancing right next to me, our bodies rubbing as we moved to the beat. I gulped when her eyes caught mine, and she arched an eyebrow, "Hey, Calliope. Fancy meeting you here."

"Hey, Arizona. Long time no see." We had to shout over the music, but for some reason I heard her loud and clear. I angled my body to face her, intending to continue our discussion, and was immediately forced to slam my front into hers. She felt soft and hot, her breath washed over my face, and I could smell a sweet scent coming from her. We gazed shyly into each other's eyes, hers twinkled and darkened slightly as my breath caught. Suddenly, it was way too hot on the dance floor, and I needed out. "I gotta pee." I smoothly yelped, and motioned toward the bathroom. Arizona just smirked and nodded.

After bulldozing my way through the sweaty teens, I burst through the bathroom door, pleased to find it empty. I immediately rinsed my face with freezing water, hoping to bring my temperature down. What had happened out there? I just suddenly got overwhelmed being so close to her. That was normal, though. There were a lot of people out there, and I hadn't seen her in years. It was just me overheating and nerves. As I shook my head, and tossed my paper towel away, a disgruntled Arizona tore through the door. My jaw dropped as I noticed that her shirt and pants were drenched. Despite myself, I giggled, "Uh, what happened?"

"Some crazy chick dumped her whole drink down me. Ugh…my cloths are done for. Luckily, Joanne had a spare set of clothes in her car." I hopped up on the counter, letting my feet dangle loosely as Arizona dabbed at her shirt.

"So, is she your girlfriend?" I asked, surprisingly confident. I never really did have trouble talking to her.

Arizona smirked, "I guess. We haven't really talked about it. I like her, though."

"So, you're gay?" I cocked my head, watching her study herself in the mirror.

"Yup." She shrugged. "I met this girl a little over a year ago and we hit it off. And, I was like, 'oh, that's why I never liked boys'. Then, the house mom found out and had me removed, but it's all good." Arizona began to unbutton her shirt.

I nodded, "That sucks. You still with Tim?"

She yanked her shirt off, and I had to force myself not to gawk at her smooth skin, and nearly perfect boobs. "No, I was until he turned eighteen last year. He's here tonight, though, I'll make sure to introduce you. I saw you come with Aria, are you guys staying at the same place?" She glanced at me as she began to unbutton her jeans.

I swallowed hard, "Um, yeah. I mean, no, not anymore. We were for a while, but she turned eighteen two weeks ago and moved in with a friend. We still see each other a lot, though."

"That's good. Tim is around as much as possible, but we're all busy…" She paused to pull her jeans completely off and I could do nothing but stare. She looked different than the last time I saw her. She was always cute, but now she was bordering on beautiful. As she moved around the bathroom in a dark blue bra and matching panties, I couldn't help but be in awe. I was still thin, awkward and flat chested. She had the beginnings of excellent curves. Just as I began to wonder why I couldn't take my eyes off her and why my stomach flipped and my heart thumped wildly, a chuckle broke my train of thought, "You're staring, Calliope. See something you like?"

I quickly diverted my eyes, managing to utter a breathy, "Just thinking."

"Uh, huh…I didn't say I minded that you were staring." Arizona quipped with a small grin.

I rolled my eyes and hopped off the counter, "Put your clothes on, I want to meet Tim."

Arizona laughed and tugged on her spare clothes, while I pretended to be cool and act like I wasn't watching her ass as she wiggled into the pants.

We exited the bathroom, and Arizona scanned the gym before tugging me by the hand to the food table, "Tim!"

A tall, blonde boy that looked nearly identical to Arizona turned around and grinned, "Hey, Z. Havin' fun?" He eyed me comically, alluding to her seeming to have a female prisoner.

"Yes, I am. Tim, this is Callie. Callie, my brother, Tim."

I shook his hand as he smiled warmly, "Oh, you're Callie? Arizona has told me about you."

I arched a playful eyebrow at Arizona, "Really? You talk about me?"

I could have swore I saw a blush creep across Arizona's cheeks, but it could have been the lighting, "Maybe a little."

Grinning, I opened my mouth to reply with something clever, but Aria stepped up beside me, "Hey, Cal. I have to go, you ready?" She then noticed who I was standing with, and her face turned to stone. She told me about how terrible it was to be stuck with Arizona after I got transferred. Arizona was certainly not Aria's favorite person. Arizona shrunk back from her glare.

I didn't have any other way to get back, so I nodded slowly, "Uh, yeah, I guess." I turned back to Tim and Arizona, "Tim, it was great to finally meet you." He nodded, before squeezing my shoulder and walking toward the dance floor. "Arizona…" I trailed off. Words were always so easy, but so difficult around her.

"Yeah, it was good to see you, too." Arizona smiled, understanding what I meant. "I'd offer you a ride, but I came with Joanne…" I shrugged, letting her know I understood. Without warning, she reached over and wrapped her arms around me. My arms instantly curled around her waist. It felt…fuzzy?

"Arizona, come dance with me!" We broke apart, looking at Joanne with slight surprise. I had forgotten anyone else was there, and judging by the look on Arizona's face, so had she. Arizona grinned at me, winked, then grabbed Joanne's hand, following her into the crowd of people.

Later, that night, I stretched out in my bed letting my mind wonder back to Arizona. It was strange to see her again, and even stranger how it felt. Our relationship had never been normal or anything, but tonight was different. Tonight our odd bond felt different, and I had new kinds of thoughts. I recalled the feeling of her pressed against my body, as my inner eye eagerly replayed the moment in the bathroom. Her toned abs, the soft curve of her breasts, her long, tan legs. She was beautiful. The same fluttery feeling returned to my stomach, and heat rushed to my crotch. I wasn't so naïve to not understand what was happening. I was turned on. It just hadn't happened very often, and never because of a girl.

I licked my lips as I noticed my panties getting damp. I was feeling very tense and couldn't stop squirming in my too warm bed. As I groaned in frustration, an inkling of an idea began to lurk in my mind. I had caught Aria doing something a few months ago. She was very embarrassed at getting caught, but she reluctantly explained the gist of it. She was touching herself…down there…sexually. It never really occurred to me that girls did that, too. I knew boys did it, I had walked in on a handful of foster boys at awkward times. But, I was quiet and a bit of a loner, so my social experiences and knowledge were a little limited. Also meaning, I had never really had a need or want to consider trying it. But, right now, it sounded pretty damn intriguing. Since Aria moved out, I was alone in the room, which created an opportunity. Shifting uncomfortably, I considered my options. I could ignore the feelings causing my body to feel on fire and forget Arizona…or I could try to do something with the now persistent throbbing between my legs… A picture of her perfect boobs, sexy dimples, and flirty wink flashed through my mind, making the decision for me. I'll deal with it being a girl causing these feelings later.

I took a deep breath and rested my hand on the strip of skin exposed at my stomach, slowly moving it up to my warm chest. Unsure of the whole protocol, I gently squeezed my still-developing boob, surprised at the warm current it sent between my legs. Lightly pinching my nipple resulted in similar sensations. I repeated these actions a few times, enjoying the electricity they inspired. Sighing at the inevitable next step, I crept my hand back down to the waistband of my pajama boxers. Taking a deep breath, I pushed my slightly trembling fingers into my panties. I started by cupping the whole mound, rubbing the soft curls. That felt nice. The wetness shocked me a little. Logically, I knew what happened, but it was still new to personally discover. Feeling brave, I slipped a finger in between the lips. It felt a little strange, but not unpleasant. I moved my finger down and circled the entrance, collecting the thick liquid. I didn't know if I was ready to go there yet, so I pressed lightly before moving on. I drug my finger up, testing each spot for sensitivity. I slid another finger in to cover more ground. It felt good, but not super exciting…until my innocent fingers hit a spot that made my hips jerk and a low, "Oh, shit" to hiss from my mouth. I didn't know what exactly I had just touched, but it felt awesome. I swiped the little nub again, and a spark flew up my entire body and heat flared in my abdomen. I guessed that I had found the clitoris. I pressed a little harder and began to rub it up and down. Tingles danced from the spot and shot outward. I liked that…a lot. It wasn't long before my hand sped up, of its own accord, and started forming circles around the area.

My hips flew off the box spring mattress, eagerly meeting my questing digits. It felt amazing, but I didn't know what came next. I knew in general terms what an orgasm was, but never had one. I wasn't sure what I was looking for. As my hand went even faster, my whole lower half began to tense and I had trouble getting enough air. Pressure built, threatening to burst through me, and my toes curled. Something was about to happen. I could sense that I was approaching a peak. My hand jerked erratically against the bundle of nerves as I wiggled desperately.

Suddenly, my body went completely stiff and an intense pleasure exploded through me. My core clenched tightly and then went through a series of spasms, and my back arched from the bed. An uncontrollable moan came from my gaping mouth and my legs locked around my twitching hand.

After a few moments, I slumped back to my blankets, spent, sweaty and satisfied. I puffed air quickly, and gently removed my hand from my slick folds. Oh, my God. I get it, now. I made a mental note to thank Arizona.

AN: Okay, I know that that scene with Callie is somewhat awkward and almost too intimate to write about. But, I liked the idea of Arizona being the catalysis for a sort of sexual and personal awakening for Callie (which will start to come into play next chapter), without it being because Arizona was her first (which I felt was too cliché and somewhat unrealistic). So, I went with this. I understand that it might have been a little out of place. Anyway, let me know if it was too much or if it worked like I hoped.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hey, everyone. Thanks to those that supported me last chapter, I needed that. Here's the next meeting between our ladies. Enjoy!

Arizona's POV:

When I was twenty and she was eighteen, Callie and I crossed paths again.

I walked through the front door without knocking, yelling in a sing-song voice as I entered, "Oh, big brother!"

"Kitchen!" Tim bellowed from the other side of the freakishly large apartment. I steered myself and the large bags of groceries toward the small kitchen.

"I got your goods. Snacks and cups. Teddy's getting the booze." I grunted as I dropped the bags on the counter. "This is gonna be an awesome party."

Tim grinned, "Yes, ma'am." As he started to sort through the food, I studied him. We were throwing him and my good friend, Teddy, a huge going away party. They were leaving next week for basic training. She had just graduated from University of Washington, and had decided to enlist with Tim. Odd choice, but she was pre-med and the military could use her, in addition to paying for her to finish med school. And, Tim just wanted to be like Dad. I didn't know how to say goodbye to my big brother. Because of our childhood, I was used to not seeing him for long periods of time, but this was different. I was scared.

"Hey, none of that, missy. Tonight is about fun, not frowny faces." Tim smiled softly, trying to keep me from spiraling into despair. I didn't exactly take it well when he broke the news to me.

I laughed weakly, "Ok, sorry. Won't happen again."

Four hours later, the apartment was packed with everyone. And, I don't mean everyone we knew, I'm pretty sure it was everyone in Washington. Moving was next to impossible and you could kiss the idea of talking to anyone goodbye, the music was so loud. It was a good thing it was a small apartment complex full of younger people who were all invited, because no one not enjoying the party would be ok with the ruckus.

Drink in hand, I shoved my way toward the balcony, hoping for some fresh air. I stumbled through the glass doors, not from drunkenness, but because I was barely able to squeeze through the mass of people. I sighed, pulling in a long breath of chilled air. Gazing out at the dark, over-cast sky a melodic laugh floated through the air to gently tease my ears. She sounded hot. It was a gift I learned that I possessed, the ability to identify hotness by sound. I glanced around, searching for a, hopefully, pretty face to go with that laugh. Spying the culprit, I grinned appreciatively. The view from behind was awesome, and very promising. Long, wavy, black hair, and a soft curving waist that led into an easy nine point five ass. She definitely had potential. I sipped my drink, closely watching her fluid and almost carefree movements. I guessed that she was probably a little younger than me, but not by too much.

Finally, letting my eyes stray from the beauty, I noticed that I knew the girl she was talking to, and decided to take my opening. Pulling in a breath, I bounced over to the small group and chirped to the short, red head, "Hey, Julie. I didn't know you were coming."

"Arizona, hey!" My ex-fling grabbed me in a brief hug. "Yeah, Tim's friend from school invited me…seems like it's that kind of affair…" She laughed as she gestured to the thick crowd.

"Yep, I'm fairly certain the entire state is here." I flicked my hair and grinned, as I pretended not to notice the other girl until Julie motioned to her.

"Speaking of-" She gestured to the girl beside her. I turned, sporting my best sexy smile, which promptly fell away when I came face to face with a grinning Callie. "I brought my friend, Callie. Callie, this is Arizona. Arizona, Callie."

My breath hitched as I stared into her eyes, which I now had look up to accomplish. She looked incredible. A dazzling smile sat on her plump lips, her dark eyes sparkled enticingly, her toned arms glowed in the dim light, her breasts had developed to produce some fantastic cleavage, and her deep purple shirt perfectly contrasted her skin. This was not the timid, gangly girl I last saw. This was a gorgeous near-woman that practically oozed sex appeal. Not in the slutty way, but in the way that showed she was confident in skin. She had grown up. Her, now slightly lower and husky, voice broke me out of my daze, "You're staring, Arizona. See something you like?"

I knew she was parroting my phrase from the dance a few year prior, but I didn't care. I could feel myself blush around my wide smile, "Um, I…damn…you…you grew up." I winced as one of the least smooth things ever came from my mouth.

A deep chuckle left Callie, "Are you trying to tell me you think I'm hot or that it's nice to see me again?" Her eyes danced as she teased me.

Definitely a different Callie. I rolled my eyes and exhaled loudly, "It's good to see you, Calliope."

"Calliope?" Julie questioned curiously, bringing her presence back to our attention. "Do you guys know each other?"

Callie shot me a stern, warning glare, "We do. We go way back. And, no one calls me that. Well, except this one, who seems to think she's special or something."

I smirked at learning that she lets me call her Calliope, when apparently no one else does. "I am special. You should thank the heavens everyday for granting you the opportunity to meet me." I relaxed a little as the shock of seeing her began to wear off.

"I'm sure. What happened the first time we met?" She arched an eyebrow, daring me to go there. Only a small twinkle in her eye let me know she was teasing me again.

"I can't remember…" I grinned, giving her the win for the moment.

"So, you guys dated?" Julie asked tentatively, obviously a little put off by the idea.

Callie choked on her drink as my mouth dropped open a little. "Oh, no. We didn't…no." I didn't know how much Callie liked to share about her past, so I stopped the explanation there. I never offered information about my time in foster care.

Callie nodded enthusiastically, "We just knew each other when we were kids. Long story." She nervously caught my gaze, accidentally letting me know that the concept of us dating made her nervous. That was interesting.

"Oh, I just assumed. You two seem…I don't know. Close." Julie looked irritated. After an awkward moment, Julie excused herself, "I'm gonna go find Jake."

Watching her walk away, Callie offered, "Her friend that invited her."

I nodded while gazing at her, "So, I didn't know you were going to be here."

She smirked and sipped her drink, "That was obvious by the fact that you came over here to hit on me."

I gaped at her, "What? I didn't- I wasn't- I came over to see Julie."

Callie laughed, "You forget that I know you. I could see straight through your little charade." When I shrugged non-committedly, a small smile on my lips, she switched tactics, "Either way, you did sleep with Julie, though. Right?"

My smile grew a little more, "Maybe…Are you dating her?" I couldn't help but test the waters a little.

Callie chuckled, shaking her head, "No. We're just friends…When Julie invited me, I didn't realize it was your Tim's party."

I nodded and leaned against the rail, "Yep. He's leaving…"

I could feel her eyes study me, "And, how are you doing with that?"

I sighed, "Honestly?…I don't know."

"Sounds about right." She stood quietly next to me while I stared into the party.

"So, are you out?" I asked, attempting to change the subject.

"Yeah, two months free. Feels kinda strange, but I'm getting used to it. How's your freedom treating you?"

"It's quite nice, thank you. You going to college?"

"Yeah, Washington State in the fall. Not sure for what, yet. You?" She finished off her drink and set it on the wooden rail.

"I'm at University of Washington, pre-med." I answered, blushing at the pride in my tone. Pride didn't come easily to me. It's hard to feel accomplished or special without a stable family or support system, or when you stick out as different to your peers.

"Yeah? That's great." She smiled at me, causing my heart to flutter. I downed my drink, enjoying the smooth burn of the gin. She cocked her head at my slight wince, "You drinking?"

I shrugged, "Yeah, aren't you?"

"No, just coke." She studied me with a thoughtful expression, she opened her mouth to say something, but Tim interrupted us.

"Hey, little sis! Come here, I want you to meet some people." Turning his head, he noticed Callie, "Oh, hey! Callie, right? You look fantastic." He was a little tipsy.

Callie smiled warmly, "Thanks, it's good to see you again, Tim. Excellent party."

"Thanks! I'm gonna steal Z for a second." With that I was drug roughly away from Callie.

A little over an hour, and several drinks later, I found Callie again, "Heeeyyyyy, Calli-Callio- Cal-ap-I-o-ee…" That was semi close.

Callie grinned at me, "Hey, Arizo-a-pa."

I frowned, looking at her smirking face, "Are you makin' funn me?"

"Maybe a little. How much have you had to drink?" She reached out to grab my elbow, stopping my slow tip backwards.

"A little. Or a lot. I'm not sure at the moment." I furrowed my brows, trying to concentrate before bursting out laughing.

"I think that means you've had a lot." I shifted closer to her, leaning in to steady myself. Her arm came to rest loosely around my waist, gently securing me in place. She tipped her head to the side, watching me closely. "Do you drink like this often?"

I shrugged, focusing on her very yummy smell, "Kind of, I guess. I just like to have fun." I laid my hand on her chest, loving the warmth of her smooth skin.

Despite a quick intake of breath at the contact, she continued, "Are you being careful about it?" Her tone was way too serious and implied way too many things.

I pulled back abruptly, nearly causing me to lose my footing all together, "What are you saying, Calliope?"

"I'm saying that with…everything…you should be careful about your drinking habits." Her tone was soft, but a total buzz kill.

"You did not just say that. You don't know anything about that. I can do whatever I want." I almost shouted, I did not like where this was going. Not only was I losing my buzz, but doubt and fear began to upset my stomach.

Callie stood strong, "You're getting defensive, that tells me that I'm on the right track. I just want you to take care of yourself, Arizona." Her eyes pleaded with me to understand, but I couldn't listen.

"Just fuck off, Callie." I spun around, intent on getting the hell out of there.

"Do you want to be your mom?" Her voice froze me to the spot.

I turned back around slowly, sending every hateful feeling toward her through my eyes, "What did you just say?"

Callie took my look with near ease, mirroring my stance, "I said, do you want to be your mom? She lost her kids and her life because she couldn't control her drinking. She's God knows where, doing nothing with her life and has no idea that her son is going into the military and her daughter is going to med school. Now, here you are, twenty years old and getting wasted all the time. You're better than that. You're better than her."

I shook with rage and, what I would later recognize as, shame. Words escaped me, so I turned back around and didn't see her again for another three years. And, the gin and tonic I had ten minutes prior to that interaction was the last drink I had until I celebrated my first 'A' in Med school two years later.

AN: What's on your mind?


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Whoa, sorry I sorta dropped the ball on updating this. A LOT happened over the past week or so. But, I'm back and going to try to get this story going again. You all have a fantastic day and thanks for reading!

Callie's POV

The next time I saw Arizona, I was turning 21 and she was 23.

I tipped my head back and let the golden liquid scorch down my throat, igniting tingles in my stomach and all over my skin. "Ahow!" I yelled, shaking my head as I slammed the shot glass down on the polished wood counter top. Licking my lips, I turned and I let my eyes drift leisurely through the crowd. Leaning my back and elbows against the ledge, I could tell I was going to enjoy the bar scene. I had been to bars before, but since I had to use a fake, only a few places let me in, and I couldn't try very often. However, I had just turned twenty one. So, there I was, proudly celebrating my enter into apparent adulthood.

"Torres!"

Wincing, I turned to my, obviously tipsy, date, "James, there's really no need to yell. I'm kinda standing right next to you." I grinned as he furrowed his dark brows, contemplating my statement.

"I'm not yelling," He bellowed in my face.

I laughed, and kissed him lightly, "Yes. You are. Would you like another beer?"

"Hell, yeah!" He looped his arm around my shoulders, and smiled widely. I motioned to the bartender for another round, then turned to watch James talk animatedly with my friend, Lisa. He was cute with dark hair, dark features, great body, and deep blue eyes. James and I hadn't been dating very long, a few weeks, maybe. It definitely wasn't serious, and I honestly couldn't see it ever becoming serious. But, he was hot and fun, so it worked for me. James, Lisa and I all went to school together, same core classes. We hit it off immediately, and have been partners in crime ever since. They were the ones to take me to The Hollow Log with a bunch of friends that night.

After a very unattractive race to chug our fresh beers, we stumbled out onto the dance floor, laughing loudly. James pulled me to his body and we got our dance on, which is one of his appeals. He's an awesome dancer. On the overcrowded floor, it only took a handful of songs to overheat my body. Gasping and fanning my face, I motioned to James that I was heading to the bar. He nodded and turned to finish the song with Lisa, basically just thrusting his crotch into her ass to get her attention. Classy guy.

When I finally managed to get to the bar, I sighed at the amount of people already there. It was going to take forever to get a drink. However, to my confused delight, the cute red-head bartender brought me a tall glass only minutes later. I furrowed my brows with a small smirk, "I haven't ordered yet."

"Yeah, the hot blonde at the end of the bar sent it to you. It's a water."

Momentarily distracted from the who by the what, I cocked my head and asked, "Someone sent me a water?"

The red-head chuckled, "I thought it was strange, too. It's less impressive to send a free drink that's always free, but she said you'd get it." With a wink the bartender walked away, nodding toward the other end of the long bar.

Curious and a little baffled, I looked in the direction she had indicated. Unable to spot a blonde that seemed to be paying any attention to me, I leaned over the counter a little, pressing myself against the warm wood. As my hair brushed the counter, my eyes instantly met a pair of bright blue. Ah. I get the water now. Last time I saw her she was telling me to fuck off as I accused her of following in her alcoholic mom's footsteps. I probably crossed a line, but I don't regret it. Arizona shot me a small smile and goofy salute. Taking the gesture as a good sign, I smirked back and started to shove my way through the mass of intoxicated bodies to reach her.

"You know, I usually expect a little more effort when someone tries to pick me up. Water will not get you in my pants." I quipped when I made it to her side.

"We'll see." She grinned up into my face, her eyes twinkling in the dim light. "I may have been watching you dance for a minute…or ten. I figured you needed water. Looking out for your body should certainly earn me points towards getting in your pants." Her dimples popped as my cheeks heated up.

Even though I started the suggestive banter, she still managed to make me blush. Suddenly grateful for the glass in my hand, I gulped several mouthfuls of water. I cursed to myself when I realized how much I needed the water. Licking my lips free of excess water, I finally answered, "Fair enough. I'll take it into consideration."

"Because you just drank that entire glass in one go, so obviously I was correct?" She sipped from her cup as she watched me mock glare at her.

"Maybe. And, there's still some left." Unable to help myself, I let my eyes linger a little too long on the cold glass in her hand.

Following my gaze, her smile fell slightly, "Sprite. I'm DD." She studied me as I diverted my eyes and bit my lip. "And, I don't really drink very much anymore."

Hearing her mildly edgy tone, I glanced back into her eyes, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so judge-y and nosy…and, last time-"

Arizona cut me off with a hand on my arm, "No, don't worry about it. And, don't be sorry. No, I wasn't particularly happy about you calling me out where and when you did-" Seeing me arch an eyebrow, she added, "Okay, I was pissed…But, someone needed to be harshly honest with me. I wasn't on a damaging path yet, but I was close. I'm careful now. I still drink…just less…"

Staring into her eyes, I answered quietly, "I didn't mean to accuse you of anything, I just…care about you…" Slightly embarrassed, I took another sip of water and shifted my eyes.

"Noted…and the feeling's mutual." A few moments passed before she chuckled. Seeing my curious look, she said, "I was just thinking about how we met and where we are now. It's just not what I would have expected after you cut my hair off when I was twelve."

I scoffed, "You totally deserved it!"

"Yeah, that's probably true." She suddenly glanced around, "So, who you here with?"

I motioned over my shoulder, "Oh, a group of friends. We're celebrating my twenty first."

Arizona shot her eyebrows up, "I should have guessed that. How's it going so far?"

I grinned into her eyes, "Not bad at all."

Returning my flirty stare, she added, "Are any of these friends your date?"

Biting the inside of my cheek, I suddenly felt nervous to tell her, "Uh, yeah. James and I are here together." Seeing a small shadow dull her clear blues, I quickly added, "But, it's a pretty casual thing." She nodded, but looked a little perplexed, causing me to ask, "What's with the face?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. I guess, I just always kind of thought…"

"What?"

"That you might be into girls." She had the decency to look a little sheepish as she sipped her drink again.

"Who says I'm not?" Came from my mouth before I could think about it. The implication was true, but it still wasn't information I offered to everyone. And, something inside me told me to make sure she knew the truth.

Arizona studied me closely for a couple seconds before asking, "So, is it a bisexual type thing or an 'in the closet' type thing?"

"James and I?" Getting a nod as an answer, I considered the question. Finally, I responded, "Well, I've dated guys and I've dated girls. I'm not ashamed of either, and I'm not expecting to exclude either gender from my options…but, I'm not really into labels. So, I guess, you can take whatever you want from that." I downed the last drops of water from my glass and set it on the counter.

Arizona processed my answer, then smiled lightly, "Well, okay, then."

Laughing softly, I turned back to her, "So, do you have a girl here somewhere?"

Arizona shook her head, "Nope. My girlfriend and I broke up last month. I'm just here with friends."

I narrowed my eyes and playfully looked around, "Can other people see them, too?"

"They're in a booth in the back, smart ass. I just came up here to get a drink when I saw you, so I stopped to say hi."

"And, watch me." I teased.

"That too." After a moment, she fidgeted with her glass, then shrugged, "My mom called me."

Shocked by the sudden switch to seriousness, it took a little long to respond, but I finally managed, "Really? What did she say?"

Arizona stared at her lap, "She said that she was in rehab and was working on getting herself back together. And, that, when she does, she'd like to see me, or at least, talk to me."

Needing to show her support, I gently tucked a fallen curl behind her ear, "And, how do you feel about that?"

Arizona shrugged without looking up, "Angry. Sad. Betrayed. Relieved. Hurt. All kinds of things, I guess." She gradually looked back up into my eyes, pleading for something.

I stepped closer to her, standing between her knees, "I can't imagine how that feels. My parents died, so I don't have the sense of disappointment or betrayal or anger toward them that you must have toward your mom for leaving you…but, I do know that if I got a chance to hear my mom's voice again, I would have a really hard time passing that up. Your mom's your mom."

"What if she hurts me again?" Her voice was soft and bare. It briefly occurred to me that despite the volume of the bar, we had no trouble hearing each other.

"No one can promise that won't happen, but if you don't try you'll never know. Just be careful…take it slow." I gazed down, willing her to meet my eyes. A few seconds passed before she looked up. Our eyes locked as she nodded. I watched as deep emotions stormed in her blue orbs, before the clouds cleared and her dimples popped. Before another word could be said, a large guy bumped into me from behind causing me to lurch forward. My body nestled tightly between her thighs and my hands flew to her shoulders, gripping firmly. Our faces were only a couple inches apart, and I could feel her uneven breaths on my lips. Suddenly, all I could think about was kissing her. I had always felt connected and attracted to Arizona, well besides the first time we met, but had never really considered doing anything about it. Maybe it was the time to explore that connection.

Arizona seemed to agree, biting her lip lightly and holding our gaze. I leaned in a fraction of an inch and felt a pair of hands rest on my hips. "There you are, babe. I thought you got lost or something."

I quickly distanced myself from Arizona, and turned toward James, "Yeah, sorry. I ran into an old friend. This is Arizona. Arizona, this is James."

James eagerly took Arizona's, slightly reluctant hand, "Oh, Arizona! I've heard about you."

Arizona nodded stiffly, before glancing back at me, "All good, I hope."

I winked as James answered, "Yep. So, I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to take this beautiful woman back out to dance. You should come join us." He offered kindly as he wound his hand around mine and tugged me toward the pulsing crowd.

"Sure, maybe." I heard Arizona respond as I got pulled away.

A few songs later, James and I were dancing loosely with each other, each swapping partners every so often. During a fast song, I felt a soft body press along my back. Knowing exactly who it was, I sunk back into her curves and let her lead our movements to the heavy beat. Arizona's hands rested on my hips as I subtlety ground my ass into her. I couldn't help it. I knew that I was probably dancing a little more intimately than I should, but the second she touched me, I was consumed in feeling. Suddenly needing to feel more, I whirled around, slamming our fronts together and throwing my arms around her neck. She shot me a dazzling smile, locking her arms a little tighter around my waist.

Our faces were close and our bodies rubbed wonderfully against each other. We stayed this way for two and half songs, having a lot of fun, and teasing the other with sexy moves and flirty eyes. Each minute my excitement at being in her arms increased, driving my senses crazy. It felt good to be that close to her. It wasn't until she caught my gaze and slipped her leg in between mine, that I realized that I was playing with fire. I instinctively ground down on her toned thigh as we danced, causing me to release an involuntary and low moan into her ear as my head fell to her shoulder. I was quickly getting lost in Arizona, and that was a problem. However, before I could figure a way out, she pushed me back and locked her dark, blue eyes with my wide ones. The lust brewing in her stare nearly knocked me over, and completely numbed my brain. Which is why, when she gripped my hand and led me toward the bathroom, I could do nothing but follow her to seemingly inevitability.

Without a word we burst through the door and she yanked me into the handicap stall. In one swift movement, she locked the flimsy door, spun around, and pinned me against the cold tile wall. She hesitated for the briefest moment, searching me for any objection. I had none. The next second, her hot lips closed on mine in a kiss that may have actually set my hair on fire. I could feel that kiss everywhere. Instantly, my hands were on her hips, pulling her lower body close, as her hands in my hair pulled our faces closer. She deftly lured my tongue into her mouth, sucking gently, liberating a deep groan from my throat. I could feel her smirk against my mouth as our hips simultaneously rolled into the other, seeking any type of relief from the growing inferno. I continued my assault on her mouth while her hands started to drift lower, grazing my neck, shoulders, breasts, hips, then came to rest on the waistband of my jeans. She skimmed her fingertips just under the edge of denim and tickled the overheated flesh. I gasped and ripped my lips from hers, allowing her to begin nibbling on my neck, licking and nipping at my pulse point. Damn, she was really good at that.

Once again giving me the opportunity to stop her, and again, receiving no opposition, Arizona undid the button of my jeans as I held her head to my skin. As her tongue darted out to caress my earlobe, her fingers pressed under my damp panties and slid effortlessly into my soaked folds. I moaned loudly at the sensation of her nimble fingers lightly rubbing at my engorged clit, sending shockwaves through my trembling body. I bucked forcefully into her hand, earning a husky chuckle from the blonde. "You know what's funny?" Taking my throaty mumble as the only answer she was going to get from me, she continued in a sultry whisper, "Sending you a water _did_ get me in your pants."

Despite her increasing the speed of her hand in my pants and the resulting waves of pleasure, my eyes shot open and 'oh, shit' ran through my mind. She was in my pants. I was in the bathroom, getting ready to let a girl fuck me. A girl that was not my date. Shaking my head, I gently pushed Arizona away. My breathing was labored and my whole body screamed to let her continue, but I couldn't. I looked up into her confused and lusty eyes and pulled a long stream of air into my eager lungs. "I'm sorry. I-I can't."

Her face fell and she took a step back, dropping her gaze to the floor, "If you're not into this, that's fine, you can just-"

I held up my hand, stopping her, "We both know that's not the problem. In fact, I believe you have first hand knowledge of _just_ _how into it _I am." I arched an eyebrow and smirked, waiting for her to return a small smile, before I continued, "But, I did come here with James, so I can't be in here with you. I'm not the girl that screws around with someone, while her date waits outside. And, I'm really, really sorry I let it get this far. " I diverted my eyes, embarrassed at my error in judgment.

Arizona swallowed and sighed, "You're right. I get it. I think I just really wanted this." She shot me a shy smile, a light blush coloring her cheeks.

"Yeah. Me, too." A few moments later we walked out of the bathroom. I went to meet up with James and she made her way to the back of the bar. Even though I didn't see Arizona again, it turned out to be a great night. It was tipsy, loud, fun and everything a twenty first birthday should be. I did end up telling James about my bathroom excursion with Arizona. He was surprisingly ok with it. Apparently, we weren't as subtle as we hoped and he had guessed something was going on. We decided to stay friends.

AN: Ok, now that I'm finally back, let me know what you thought.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hey, all. I'm in the middle of moving, which is why updates are a little shaky. But, I'll try my best to get chapters out as quickly as possible. Thank you all again for your continuing support. Have a day full of all the awesomeness you are.

Arizona's POV

The next time my path crossed Callie's, I was twenty seven and she was twenty five.

"Guess what today is?" Mary sang in a mock cheer while slapping files down on the counter next to me.

"The day you finally admit my superiority over you?" I deadpanned, barely glancing up at my charming friend.

"Your superiority over me in what?" Mary narrowed her eyes.

"Um…well, all aspects of life, really." At this, I shoot her a dimpled smirk.

Mary rolled her eyes, "Oh, in that case, no, this is not that day. Today is new intern day!"

We groaned together as I answered, "Ugh, I don't like new interns. Babies with scalpels. Never turns out well." New interns were messy, needy, and vaguely useless. It didn't matter that I had been a new intern just a few years prior, it only mattered that now I was an experienced resident who didn't have time to baby sit.

"Nope. Come on, let's go see what Evil Surgeon Claus brought us." Mary looped down the hall, not bothering to see if I was following. She knew I was. We had been easy friends since we started at Seattle Grace as interns, and then became roommates. Mary was goofy, bright, blunt, and loved that I was a lesbian. I never understood why, it just fascinated her. Our nights off often involved her watching me with undivided attention as I picked up a girl. At first, I thought that maybe she was gay and just hadn't realized it. But, I very quickly realized that she was _super_ straight. Not in the close minded, homophobic way, she just loved men. The fact that I didn't totally blew her mind.

Rolling my eyes, I followed Mary out of the Peds wing. I had figured out early in my studies that I was good at and loved Pediatrics. Maybe it was my natural perk, my sparkly eyes, or my life experience from foster care, but I was great with tiny humans. Taking care of children lit my world on fire. It sounds kind of strange, but a deep passion bloomed inside of me when I worked in Pediatric surgery. I belonged there. I still had a few years before I could declare a specialty and move forward on a more exclusive path, but I knew where I was headed. Nearing the main floor, I could see a mass of bright eyed and rosy cheeked surgeons. Interns. Yay.

I hovered near the back of the group of residents, barely paying attention as interns were doled out to mostly unenthusiastic mentors. I was actually set to transfer to Seattle Presbyterian in a few weeks. Dr. Hapney was the head of Peds over there and he was the best in the area to learn from. I had requested a transfer a few months ago, and it was finally approved. That meant that I was not being assigned any interns, but I still had to be there to meet them all.

"Oh, wouldn't it be nice if I was assigned a super hunk to be my intern boy toy?" Mary said quietly, breaking me from my zone out.

"You know you're not supposed to sleep with the interns." I stated, not really all that concerned with the rules. Seattle Grace seemed to be a hot bed of inappropriate relationships.

Reading my mind, she responded, "Yeah, because that really matters here." Both our eyes snapped to the front at hearing Chief Webber call out Mary's name, followed by her interns. "Please be hot." She mumbled as four nervous bodies made their way through the crowd. I was trying to hide my giggles as I did a quick survey of the lanky, shaggy haired, geek boy that was the only male intern, which was why I didn't notice the others immediately. Mary sighed, whispering in a defeated tone, "Well, I got nothin', but you're welcome to that last chick, she's smokin'".

Interest piqued, I craned my neck to see around the unfortunate male newbie. When the last female intern pushed through the gathered crowd enough that I could see most of her, I promptly scoffed in disbelief.

"What? Not your type?" Mary asked out of the side of her mouth, letting the baby surgeons stew a little by not addressing them.

I leaned in to her ear, ensuring that the others couldn't hear us, and the raven haired beauty couldn't see my face. "It's not that. Do you remember me mentioning a girl that I was in foster care with and run into every once in a while?"

Mary nodded, "Sure. Your Sally…or Harry…the one you fingered in the bathroom." I cocked my head and flashed her a knowing smirk. "No freaking way!" Mary all but yelled, causing all eight eyes to lock on us. One pair of deep brown widened as they rested on mine.

"Well, thank you for that," I said, not taking my gaze away from a grinning Callie.

Mary glanced between me and Callie, a mischievous smile playing on her lips, "Hey, I know you're leaving and everything, but I don't need four interns today. Why don't you take one? Maybe, um…"

She tipped her head, pretending to be considering her options, but darted a look my way, prompting me to supply a whispered, "Torres."

"Um…Dr. Torres, you will be shadowing Dr. Robbins for the day."

"May I ask why, Dr. Raymond? I was assigned to you, wasn't I?" Callie addressed Mary, but caught my eye long enough to send me a teasing smile, indicating she knew exactly why she was singled out.

"Because I said so." Mary said firmly.

I chuckled as she spun around and marched off without another word. Smooth. Turning back around, I grinned at Callie. "Fancy meeting you here. I didn't know you were interested in medicine."

Callie smirked and slipped her hands in her coat pockets, "Yeah, well, last time I saw you, we didn't do a whole lot of talking before you jumped me in the ladies room."

My jaw dropped, "I did not! You came on to me." I knew perfectly well that I started it, but no need to come right out and admit it.

Callie rolled her eyes, "In your dreams, Robbins."

Unintentionally letting my eyes roam her body, I murmured, "I can't deny that."

Callie blushed, before clearing her throat, and looking into my eyes, "This is going to get messy, isn't it?"

Taking a deep breath, I turned to walk down the hall, responding, "No, actually. I'm transferring to Seattle Pres in a few weeks, so I won't be here. Plus…I have a girlfriend."

"Seattle Pres, huh? For Dr. Hapney?" Callie asked, almost unaffected by my awkward answer.

I looked at her in surprise, "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"You just seem like the Peds type, and my girlfriend actually works over there, and she hates him. Which means he must be very good." Callie answered casually.

"Did you seriously just guess that I wanted to be a pediatric surgeon?" I stared at her, watching as she smiled and shrugged. "Wow. So, what specialty do you want?"

Callie grinned, "Guess."

"I guess that you're a lowly intern and have no idea what the hell you want." I retorted playfully, grabbing a new stack of files off the nurse's station.

"Excellent guess, but wrong. I do know what I want." Callie took a chart from my hand and began flipping through it.

I stopped, waiting for her to stop as well, then looked her up and down. I squinted my eyes, "Hmm…not peds." Callie shook her head. "You're too artistic for general." Callie nodded. "Not plastics or derm." Callie shook her head. "You're too handsy for neuro." Callie smiled. "That leaves cardio and ortho…" Callie's smile widened. "Cardio has too many rules, and you may have started out as a quiet little girl that followed all the rules, but that's not you anymore-"

Callie scoffed, "Yeah, not since a rude blonde came in and made my life hell."

I ignored that jab, "So, I'm going with Ortho."

Callie laughed, "Yep. I think we may know each other even better than we think we do."

"Huh…" I was shocked to realize that she was right. I had very little difficulty figuring out exactly where she fit, and apparently, vica versa. For all intents and purposes, we barely knew each other, but somehow we completely understood the other. I started walking again, "So, you said, you're girlfriend works at Seattle Pres?"

"Yeah, she's a cardio resident over there, Erica Hahn." Callie's voice warmed noticeably as she mentioned Erica.

"How long you two been together?" I struggled to suppress the irrational jealously coiling in my stomach.

"A year and a half. She's kinda awesome. What about you?" Callie asked as she switched out charts and began leafing through another one.

"I'm pretty awesome, too." I quipped smartly.

"Oh, and you suck at jokes. I meant, your girlfriend. How long have you been together? What does she do?" Callie looked up from the paper and studied me closely.

"We've been together for seven months. She's a maternal/fetal fellow at Mercy West." I told her proudly.

Callie gazed at me for a moment an unreadable expression on her face, "Lucy Fields?"

"Yeah…You know her?"

"Um, yes. I do. That's a lot of blonde going on." She diverted her eyes quickly. My stomach dropped.

"Wait…Callie, do you know Lucy, or _know_ Lucy?" I really hoped I was wrong.

Callie grimaced before she smiled sheepishly.

"Damn it! You slept with her?" I almost yelled before remembering where we were and lowering my voice.

Callie held up her hands, trying to ease my anger, "Just once, right before I met Erica. We have a mutual friend that introduced us. We both just needed to blow off some steam…sorry."

"I can't believe this…that's just awesome." I shook my head, trying to clear the images of my girlfriend and Callie together.

Callie tried suppress a smirk, and buried her head in a chart. A small giggle made me spin on my heel.

"It's not funny, Calliope." I narrowed my eyes, daring her to challenge me.

Callie just met my gaze. I always forget that I don't scare her. "Yeah, it kind of is, Arizona. I mean, come on. How do our lives keep doing this? We have no regular contact with each other, yet we seem destined to the same path. So much so, that we sleep with the same people." Seeing me shoot her a glare, she added, "Oh, too soon?"

I rolled my eyes, "Well, seeing as I _just_ found out, and am still with the girl you slept with. Yes, it is too soon." We continued with our path down the hall. Hearing her stifle another giggle, I barked, "You do know that I'm your boss right now, and I could give you some really not fun tasks."

At this Callie snapped her jaw shut and gave me innocent eyes. Nodding, I snatched the open chart from her hand and marched away.

At the end of the day, I realized that I wasn't looking forward to leaving Callie. We had spent the whole day together, laughing, exploring the hospital, and catching up. It was a little amazing how well we got along, despite not really spending time together. In the locker room, I began getting changed as Callie plopped down on the bench. "When are you off?" I asked, pulling my shirt over my head.

"I have another twelve hours, you know, intern fazing and all. Trying to get me to crack." Her eyes flicked to my exposed abdomen, but darted away as a light blush seeped up her neck. "I'm kind of bummed that we finally have the opportunity to spend time together, and you're transferring." She picked at the hem of her shirt, then brushed imaginary lint off her pants.

I sighed, "Yeah, I know, I-"

I was cut off as the door swung open, "Hey, babe. You ready for dinner?" Lucy strode past Callie and kissed my lightly on the cheek.

I grinned, "Hey, and yes. I thought I was meeting you at your apartment?"

"I decided to surprise you." Her emerald eyes twinkled as she arched an eyebrow.

"Oh, well, I do enjoy surprises. Like today, I found out that you slept with a good friend of mine." My tone was light, and I smirked to let her know I wasn't angry.

"Um, I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't cheat on you." She furrowed her brows, probably genuinely concerned that I thought she cheated on me.

"I know, I meant in the past. I believe you know Callie." I gestured behind my girlfriend to the amused Latina.

Lucy whirled around to face Callie, who offered a snarky half wave, "Oh, uh…hey, Callie." Lucy blushed before laughing. "Seriously? Your Callie is my one night stand Callie? What are the odds?"

Callie returned her laugh, "I don't know, but I do think there might have been a more tactful way of bringing it up…" With that, she shot me a pointed look.

"I totally agree with you there," Lucy replied, turning to eye me, as well.

I huffed, "Whatever, why don't you two just get a room…oh, wait…" I snipped mockingly.

"Oh, Zona. I'm just kidding. And, you know, we were a one time thing a long time ago, right? I'm one hundred percent yours, now." She stepped close and wound her arms around my waist, pulling me to her body.

When she gently pushed her lips to mine, a throat cleared behind us, "Well, I have to, um, get back to work. So, I'll see you later, I guess…" Callie seemed flustered and her jaw clenched a little.

"It was really good to see you, Calliope." I said to her retreating form.

She paused and turned back around, "Yeah, you too. And, you as well, Lucy." She grinned, then headed to the door.

"Wait!" I moved across and pulled a pen and notebook from her scrubs pocket. Quickly scribbling my phone number, I tucked them back where I found them. "I figure this time I'd offer a way to establish some form of regular contact."

"Thanks." Flashing another smile, she waved and left the room.

"Do I need to worry about you two?" Lucy asked quietly.

"What? No. We're just friends." I said hastily.

"You have mentioned her before and you always talked about the intense connection you two have. Now, she's here…" Lucy lowered her eyes, embarrassed at insecurity in her voice.

"We're really just friends. She has a girlfriend, I have an amazing girlfriend, and honestly, you're the one that slept with her." I snorted at the incredulous look that crossed her face. "Really, you don't need to worry about us."

"Ok…Let's go, I'm starving." With that, she grabbed my hand, and we made our way out of the hospital.

The next night, I sat on my couch, sipping wine, and reading a handful articles on abnormal lung growth in young children. As I started my second glass of wine, my cell phone vibrated on the coffee table. I reached out to grab it, but the phone was stolen away before I could get to it.

"I got it," Mary announced as she hit the green button. I stared at her in annoyance as she held the phone to her ear, "'ello, you got Mary." She listened for a second as I rolled my eyes, "Oh, sure. Just a second." Mary held the phone out to me and in a perfectly casual voice, she whispered, "It's for you."

"Seriously? Who would call me on _my_ phone?" I whispered in a mock voice of wonder.

"I don't know, I didn't ask. Would you like me to?"

I snatched the phone from her hand, "No, that's ok. I can handle it form here. Thanks."

"Anytime." Mary saluted, then jumped up and headed to the kitchen.

Still glaring at Mary's retreating form, I put my ear to the phone, "Hello?"

"Arizona?" A soft voice greeted me.

"Callie?" It sounded like her, but not.

"Yeah…I…" Her voice was weak, almost defeated and desperate.

"Hey, are you ok?" I sat forward, setting my glass on the table.

"Yes…no…I don't know…I need…I need to talk to someone who…someone who gets it."

I didn't need to ask what she meant, I knew exactly what she meant. "Come over. I'll text you my address."

"Ok." As I moved to hang up, I heard, "Thanks, Arizona." Then, the line went dead.

Fifteen minutes later there was a knock on the door. Even though I practically bolted from the couch, Mary still beat me to the door. When she opened it to reveal a hunched Callie, she nodded and ushered her inside. "Well, hello, Dr. Torres. It's nice to see you." When I walked up, she looked at me, "You're better than I thought…and more daring."

Smacking her arm, I hissed, "It's not like that, and quit getting in my business."

"How else am I going to know all the personal details about your life?" Mary flourished a hand, dismissing my request.

Grabbing Callie's hand, I led her to the living room, "We need some space, Mary."

"I bet you do."

"Mary!"

"Ok, ok. I'm going."

When we reached the couch, Callie flopped down on it, sighing dejectedly. I sat softly next to her. "So…what's going on?"

"I can't do it." Her reply was sharp and ashamed.

I placed a hand on her back, rubbing soothing circles, "Can't do what, Calliope?"

"Don't Calliope me! I can't be a surgeon. I'm not good enough. I'm not smart enough. I don't deserve to be here! I don't even know why I thought this was a good idea!" She sprung from her seat as anger swiftly rose in her. "I should just quit and go find something better suited for me. Like…I don't know…a bowling alley attendant or something."

"You hate bowling," I helpfully pointed out.

"That's not the point, Arizona!" She snapped bitterly.

"Sorry, I thought a stupid statement deserved a stupid response." I retorted, calmly.

"See! You think I'm stupid, too!" Callie threw her hands up and started pacing furiously.

"Calliope, I don't think you're stupid. You know what I think?" I asked to the Latina blur.

"What?" She spit without slowing down.

"I think you had a tough day and you're tired. And…" Watching her shake her head and tense up more, I waited for her to stop and look at me. "And, I think that brought out the scared, homeless, foster kid in you that's telling you that you can't do it and don't deserve to be happy."

She winced slightly, "Brutal."

I smiled softly, "That's why you called me, isn't it?" Callie huffed and slumped onto the couch again. "I've been there…several times since I started med school. Hell, I go through it whenever something good happens." Callie turned to gaze and me and I scooted closer to her, taking her hand, "But, it's not true. It's all in our heads. We feel like because we didn't have a home and people to take care of us, that that somehow means we're not worthy of special things. That somehow we're less than everyone else, and can't have what they have."

A few tears trickled down Callie's rosy cheeks. After I gently brushed them away, she sniffled and whispered, "Are you sure that feeling is wrong?"

I contemplated a moment, before answering, "It doesn't always feel like that, but, yes, I think it's wrong. Look at us. If we really weren't worthy of good things and good enough to get somewhere in life, then why are we both in healthy relationships on our way to being kick ass surgeons? I think we have pretty awesome lives that we had to go through a lot to get, but we earned them and deserve them."

Callie nodded and gripped my hand tighter, whimpering, "You are awesome."

Grinning, I bumped my arm against hers, "So are you. And, you can absolutely do this. If you want to, you can do anything."

Callie laid her head on my shoulder and I could feel the tension starting to leave her. Several minutes passed before she spoke, "Thanks for this. Sometimes I just need to freak out, and it really helps if the person I rant to understands the root of it."

"You're welcome. In fact, let's agree to be each other's 'person who gets it'. You'll call me when you need to flip out and I'll call you. Deal?" I moved my hand up and down her arm as she nodded against my shoulder.

"Deal." A few minutes later, I heard Callie whisper, "I'm glad we met."

I smiled and kissed the top of her head, "Me, too, Calliope."

After a few weeks of meeting up sporadically, I transferred to Seattle Pres. Me being a new resident and her trying to finish her intern year made us too busy to see each other at all. I did meet Erica Hahn. She was a piece of work.

AN: You like? You hate? You want some pizza and ice cream?


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Hey, everyone. So, despite the fact that I have A LOT of packing and cleaning still to do…I'm writing. So, here's your next chapter, enjoy the fruits of my procrastination.

Callie's POV

It was a little less than a year later when I saw Arizona again. I was twenty six and she was twenty eight.

"Order a full round of labs for Mr. Reils in 1256, a CT for Ms. Haven in 1273, and x-rays for Mr. Green's knee in 1247." Dr. Cheng ordered, practically throwing the stack of files at me.

"I'm on it." I rolled my eyes at the man as he walked away. I was so going to take his job one day. As an intern I could already tell I had more vision than the attending. Quickly accomplishing my assigned tasks, I headed down to the coffee cart.

"Hey, Jenny. Can I get my regular, please?" I smiled warmly at the pretty, brunette barista.

"Sure thing, Dr. Torres. How's your day going so far?" She poured milk into a pitcher as she pulled two espresso shots.

"Not too bad. Slow. Your's?" I leaned on the counter playing with the money in my hand.

Jenny laughed, "Not slow. Here you go. Have a good one, Dr. Torres." She handed me my cup with a wink.

Flashing a flirty smile in return, I took a sip and headed back to the check on the labs I ordered. Just ten feet from the cart a voice caused me to pause, "You know, you two should just hook up already."

Without turning around, I smirked, "Good morning, Mary." Even though I hadn't seen Arizona since she transferred, her roommate was still my resident. We had become casual friends, as much of friends as you can be with the person that's supposed to make your life hell. But, I totally got what Arizona saw in her, she's good people.

"You're supposed to call me Dr. Raymond, I'm your superior." Mary stated casually.

"I'll address you as Dr. Raymond when you're being my resident, but butting into my personal life is friend territory. So, no, _Mary_, I will not be hooking up with Julie. I enjoy flirting with her when I get coffee, but that's as far as it's gonna go."

"Whatever you say. I'm just saying that you and Erica have been broken up for a few months now, it wouldn't kill you to get out there again. Plus, Arizona is always so busy, I don't have a lesbian to watch anymore and I'm getting bored." Mary pouted as she glanced through a chart in her hand.

Chuckling, I answered, "Well, I don't know when I'll be looking again, but when I do, I promise you can have front row seat."

"That's all I ask. Actually, though, I was coming to find you for a different reason." Mary suddenly stopped, and looked around, briefly.

"And, what would that be? Have some disgusting job you need your intern to take care of?" Mary often delighted in assigning me tasks that grossed her out. She said I made an adorable revulsion face.

"No. Something happened with Arizona. She won't talk to me about it, but she just shut down. The only thing I was able to get out of her was that she wanted to see you. When I asked her what I should tell you, she just said to tell you that she needs someone who gets it." Mary shrugged, attempting to appear nonchalant, but I could see genuine concern swimming in her eyes.

"Can you cover for me?" I asked as I instantly began jogging toward the locker room.

"Already on it. Who do you think I am?" As I dashed around the corner, I heard her mutter, "I'm Dr. Mary Fuckin' Raymond."

As I hastily pulled on street clothes, the locker room door opened, "I almost forgot, here, let yourself in." I turned in time to catch the set of keys Mary tossed toward me.

Jamming the set in my purse, I rushed out the door, stopping only to look Mary in the eye, "Thank you."

"Just go take care of our girl." Mary said with a nod.

After a quick stop, I pulled up in front of Arizona's apartment. I jumped from the car and hurried up the stairs. Reaching her number, I used the key Mary gave me and quietly opened the door. "Arizona?" My voice echoed in the dark and silent room. Hearing no response, I set my purse, jacket, and box on the counter and made my way into the apartment. Not seeing her in the kitchen or living room, I moved slowly down the hall. I was a little nervous invading her space like this. I mean, Mary said she asked for me, but I hadn't seen her in a year and now I just walked into her place. When I reached the bedroom door, I took a deep breath and knocked lightly. When no reply came, I gently pushed the door open and peered inside, "Arizona?"

Arizona sat on the floor with her back against the bed and facing the wall. Her head hung and her arms rested on her bent knees. Mary was right, she was shut down. She looked defeated. When I said her name, she brought her heartbroken gaze up to meet my worried one. "Callie." Her voice was hoarse and emotional. After a few seconds, she lowered her head again and stared at her hands.

Realizing that she wasn't going to say anymore, I slowly moved next to her and slid down to the ground. I tentatively reached out and laced my fingers with hers. I still had no idea what was wrong, so I didn't know what kind of reaction I could expect. She might blow up or start crying or say nothing. I had no clue. I let a few minutes of silence pass before I used my free hand to brush her hair out of her face and whisper, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Arizona shook her head sharply, but opened her mouth. Nothing came out on the first time she tried. Nothing on the second or third. But, the fourth time a strangled, "Timothy died in Iraq," Came from her trembling lips.

My breath hitched at her words. Her brother was dead. The only family she was close with anymore was dead. "Arizona…" I breathed. I had no idea what to say.

Apparently her name from my mouth was all she needed. She suddenly began to sob loudly and violently. She managed to gasp, "My brother is gone," before collapsing into my waiting arms and clutching my body for deal life. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into my lap. I held her and rubbed her back and arms while she cried. I held her for over two hours. I held her until she passed out from the sheer exertion of expressing a shattered heart.

When I felt her breathing even out, and her body finally relax, I scooped her up and gently laid her in her bed. I went to the bathroom and got a damp wash cloth, using it to tenderly cleanse her face of salty tears. Then, I smoothly changed her into a soft t-shirt and boxer shorts. Lastly, I pulled her quilted blanket up over her body. Satisfied that she was comfortable for the time being, I went to the kitchen to retrieve the box I brought with me and a bottle of water. Laying the items on the night stand, I climbed in next to her on the bed, rested my head on the other pillow, and settled an arm on her waist. My face lay several inches from her face, which seemed so calm at the moment. At least she could get a brief reprieve from the hell she has to face.

About an hour later, her eyes fluttered open to find me in the same position, and for a fleeting moment she appeared happy to see me. Then, her features quickly darkened. "I hoped it was a bad dream." She muttered, her voice scratchy from sleep and crying.

Stroking the spot where my hand still laid, I whispered, "I'm so sorry, Arizona." I studied her closely, and when I deemed her mildly stable, I continued, "When did you find out?"

Arizona swallowed hard, "Um…yesterday afternoon. The two uniformed men showed up and delivered the news, just like when they came after my dad died. Burke called this morning, he had heard about Tim already. He really is a good guy, despite how much I disliked him when he was my social worker…I have to call and tell my mom." At my slightly shocked expression, she added, "Did I tell you I was talking to my mom?"

I shook my head, "No, last I heard, she had contacted you from rehab and wanted to talk."

"Well, with your advice in mind, I decided to talk to her. It's actually going kind of well. She seems good…" Arizona trailed off and her brows furrowed. "I don't think she's strong enough to handle Tim's death. What if she falls off the wagon and leaves me again?" Fear laced her voice, and tears shimmered in her eyes, but she seemed to be holding them in.

"Sweetie, I'm not going to lie. That's a possibility, but not a certainty. You'll have to leave that choice up to her, and if she has half a brain, she'll realize that she still has you to live for and will find the strength in her not to screw it up again. And…if she does…I'll be here for you and we'll get through it. But, don't worry about that right now. It's okay to focus on you, right now." I watched as she mulled over my words. I saw her chew her lip a little and blink back her tears. Taking my opportunity, I leaned over her, "Here, I brought you some water and donuts."

Arizona nearly smiled, "How did you know I wanted donuts?" She gratefully gulped the water as we sat up and leaned against the headboard.

"I remember you telling me once that donuts were your favorite comfort food. I didn't know why Mary told me to come see you, but I figured it couldn't hurt to bring donuts." I removed a glazed from the box and took a bite, licking the icing off my lips.

"Thank you. They're perfect." She took out a chocolate bar with sprinkles and picked at the edge. Her voice was so quiet I almost missed it, "What am I going to do without him, Callie? He was my world."

I sighed and wiped my hands off on a napkin, then turned my eyes to meet hers, "You're going to be very sad for a while. You're going to cry, scream, fall apart, and do something stupid. But, then, you're going to be ok. You're going to finish up your residency and become a phenomenal surgeon that saves tiny humans. You're going to find a beautiful girl to love, that loves you with everything she has. You're going to live the life Tim always wanted for you. And, you're going to remember him everyday, tell your kids about their brave uncle, and you're going to keep him alive in your heart." I wrapped my arm around her shoulders as she took in my words.

She stayed quiet for the next few minutes while Arizona managed small bites of her donut. I grinned when I noticed chocolate icing on the corner of her mouth. I reached over and used my thumb to gently wipe it away. Her eyes flicked up to meet mine, a strange expression crossed her features. Our faces were only a few inches apart as we stared into each other's eyes. Finally, Arizona whispered, "Will you do something for me, Calliope?"

I gulped, my heart rate increasing at the tone of her voice, "Anything."

Arizona continued with a soft command, "Kiss me."

My eyes widened slightly, "What? Arizona, I can't-"

She shifted a little closer to me and cupped my cheek, "Yes, you can. Lucy and I broke up and I heard you and Erica did, too…" She let the sentence hang I the air.

"You mean, we're both actually single at the same time?… And, thanks for checking in with me to see if I was ok after my break up." I joked stiffly, stalling for time to decide what to do.

"I had Mary keep an eye on you for me. Please, Callie. I need to feel something. I need to feel like I'm not alone. You're the only person that ever made me feel like that, except for Tim. I need something to hold on to. I need a connection. Please." Arizona's voice was quiet, but urgent.

I kept my eyes locked with hers. At any other time, Arizona begging for me to kiss her would be extremely hot and I wouldn't think twice about it. But, she was hurting and I didn't want to take advantage of her vulnerability. As I wavered back and forth, Arizona uttered one more desperate plea and I couldn't hold back any longer. My own heart was breaking for hers and I would do anything to lessen her pain. I leaned forward and brushed my lips across hers. Immediately, Arizona pressed harder, eagerly deepening the kiss. Her lips tasted like sugar, tears, and Arizona. When her tongue slipped around mine, I nearly forgot what got us there and moaned as I tangled my fingers in her hair.

When I sucked her bottom lip into my mouth and bit down gently, Arizona suddenly swung her body around until she was straddling my hips. It wasn't until she slipped her hands under my shirt and cupped my breasts that I understood exactly what she wanted from me. "Wa-wait, Arizona. Wha-what are you doing?" I asked breathlessly as she lightly pinched my nipples through my bra.

"You know what I'm doing. Please, just let me…Unless you really don't want to do this…" Arizona pulled back enough to look into my eyes, giving me the out if I wanted it.

I considered it for a moment, but eventually shook my head, "Of course, I want to, Arizona. I've wanted to for a long time." I never imagined that if Arizona and I ever slept together it would be because she was devastated about losing her brother. But, I wasn't going to question it. It appeared the universe had a plan for us, and if we weren't meant to sleep together we wouldn't. So, I crashed my lips to hers and let her continue to massage my breasts. A few seconds later, her hands left my bra to rip my shirt over my head and quickly rid herself of her shirt, as well. I lurched forward and pulled a covered nipple into my mouth, causing Arizona to groan and push her chest into my face. I felt her fingers weave into my hair, holding me close. Reaching around her, I unclasped her bra and tossed it aside. After reattaching my mouth to her taunt bud, Arizona wrangled me out of my lace and grabbed my hips. By propping herself on her knees she was able to yank me down the bed so that I was on my back. I smirked as she yanked my pants and underwear down, then allowed me to remove hers. Within a second, Arizona slammed her body against mine and pinned me to the bed. Her leg came up between mine and pressed into my center.

I groaned at the sensation of her toned and silky thigh pushing into my swollen folds. I was so turned on already, it was almost embarrassing. If Arizona thought so, she didn't say, she merely moaned at the contact and slid her thigh up and down, creating electrifying friction. Whimpering, I pulled her head down to capture her lips in a heated and sloppy kiss. Our breasts rubbed together as we gasped into each other's mouths. Her body felt amazing on mine, like we should have been doing this from the start. My body had a mind of its own now, and the blazing heat washing over me was taking control., Holding her to me, I swiftly flipped us over and thrust my hips down to hers.

Arizona separated our mouths, "Uh, what do you think you're doing?"

"Topping you," I responded casually, lowering my lips to hers again.

She avoided my kiss, only giving me the opportunity to nibble on her neck, "Um, I don't think so. No one tops me." Anticipating her next move, I easily thwarted her attempt to flip us back over. She pouted and whined, "Calliope…"

Grinning at her ability to interject a childlike action in an adult moment, I raised my head, looking deeply into her eyes, "Arizona, let me _make _you feel me. I want you to know that I'm here, know that you have something to hold on to. Trust me."

Doubt filtered through her eyes, but she bit her lip and nodded. "Ok. I trust you."

Smiling warmly, I kissed her with every emotion running rampant within me. After a few minutes of dueling tongues, Arizona began to squirm underneath me. Taking my cue, I reached between us and ran a hand down her stomach and dipped between her legs. "Fuck, you're so wet." I breathed as my hand met a pool of arousal.

"Please." Arizona moaned.

"Give me your hand," I whispered. When she slowly obeyed, I grasped her wrist and brought it to my slit, hissing as her slender fingers delved into my drenched folds. Releasing her wrist and returning my hand to her center, I managed to utter, "Together." Locking our eyes, we entered each other at the same time, both sighing at the feeling of being filled. We stayed still for a few seconds, just soaking up the moment. Then, gradually we began to push into the other, starting a swift rhythm. We were both too close to tease. Our bodies rocked roughly against each other as I reconnected our mouths. Our tongues moved in and out in time with our fingers, adding a level of continuity that only strengthened the connection. Her walls began to tighten around my thrusting digits, and mine copied hers instantly. We were close. Her breathing came in labored puffs in my mouth, moans of pleasure softly filling the room. As I felt her begin to tense, I summoned all my will to groan, "S-stop. W-wait, Arizona. Stop for a s-second."

"Wha-why?" Arizona asked hazily, but her hand stilled when mine did.

I pulled back to catch my breath, "I said I wanted you to feel me. I want you to be as close to me as possible." Arizona licked her lips and nodded, understanding what I wanted. Kissing her again, I removed my fingers from inside her and parted her engorged lips as she followed my lead. Her legs spread wider, then wrapped around my calves as I lowered my center, connecting our slick and hardened clits. Gasps left both our mouths as sparks sped through our nerves. I slid my arms beneath her shoulders and molded our bodies together. As her arms came around my neck, I felt satisfied that we were as close as we could get, and began to roll my hips into hers. I instantly felt white hot pressure coil and expand in my stomach. I buried my face into her neck and inhaled her sweet scent, and I could feel her do the same. It took all of seconds before we were bucking forcefully into each other, toeing the edge of release. When I felt heat start to spread and my core clench, I breathed, "I'm coming, Arizona. Come with me." Arizona nodded into my neck, and with a few strong thrusts, we peaked. Intense and blinding pleasure threatened to make me explode as I clung, almost painfully, to Arizona's shaking form. Our bodies experienced several waves of tremors as we held the other close, never once letting any space between us.

When our bodies finally went limp, I rolled us onto our sides so that I could continue to hold her and not crush her. Our chests heaved as we panted into the other's neck and hair. Sweat covered our trembling bodies. When I finally felt like I had the energy, I shifted my head so that I could look into her face, "Arizona-"

"Holy naked lesbians!" Mary shrieked from the doorway as she slapped her hands over her eyes.

Arizona and I scrambled to cover ourselves up, wondering how we missed her coming in. "Hey-" Arizona tried, but her voice was gruff and husky. I smirked as she had to clear her throat, and tried again, "Hey, Mary."

Mary kept up her hand barrier, "Hey. I came to check on you and Callie. I suppose you're doing fine…This seems like a weird question, now…but can I get you anything?"

Arizona smiled, "No, we're ok. Thanks."

Once Mary had successfully left, after running full on into the door frame, Arizona settled against my side, laying her head on my shoulder. "Thank you, Calliope."

"No thanks needed, it was my pleasure." I smiled and placed a kiss on her temple.

"Not for that, I mean, yes, thank you for that. It was…fucking amazing." I felt her cheeks pull up into a small smile, "But, thank you for coming over. Thank you for being her for me."

"I'm your person, remember? That's what I'm here for."

After several minutes, she whispered into my skin, "I wish something could come of this. It'd be nice to give us a try."

I sighed, disappointment settling in my stomach, even though I had been thinking the same thing. "Yeah, it would. But, that's not what this was. It's not the right time."

"I know." Arizona tilted her head and kissed my jaw, "It was damn good, though."

I chuckled, "Fucking amazing. Was it…did I…I mean…was it what you were looking for?" I blushed, embarrassed at not finding the right words.

Arizona nodded against my shoulder, murmuring, "Yes. Exactly."

The door burst open again, as Mary entered and tossed me my blaring pager, "Come on, Jezebel, major trauma incoming and all hands on deck."

I sat up, holding the sheet to my chest as I checked my pager, "Jezebel? Really?"

Mary held her hands out, "Hey, I sent you to take care of her and you had sex with her. I call 'em like I see 'em."

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Can't you cover for me or something? I should really stay here."

Mary looked genuinely sorry, "I would, if I could. But, everybody is being called in."

I bit my lip and looked back down at Arizona. She moved to sit up next to me, "It's ok, Calliope. I'm…well, I'm not good. But, I'm better than before. You go and save lives. I'll be ok." Her eyes were sad, but there was something flickering behind the grief. I nodded and moved to get off the bed.

Noticing Mary still standing in the room, I arched an eyebrow, "Um, Dr. Raymond, could you leave so I can get dressed?"

Arizona snorted as Mary rolled her eyes, "I've pretty much already seen you in all your glory, but fine. I'll see you at the hospital. And, Arizona, call if you need anything." Right before she closed the door, she stuck her head back in, "Well, not anything. I won't do that." She gestured to the bed and our clothes-less bodies. Then, slammed the door.

As I began to locate and put on my clothes, I glanced at Arizona, "You're roommate is kind of crazy."

Arizona smiled, "Yeah, but I wouldn't want her any different."

After I tied my shoe, I stood up and grabbed the donut box from the night stand. I chose one for myself and took a huge bite. I hadn't realized how hungry I was. I brought the box over to Arizona, who sat and watched me quietly, and laid it on her lap. "Here. Make sure you eat. I'll check on you later, ok?" Arizona nodded softly, gazing at her hands as they fidgeted on the sheets. "Hey…" When she brought her eyes to mine, I added, "You're going to be ok." She didn't reply, but nodded again. I swooped down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, then walked out of the room.

I went by to see her the next day, then a few days later. Then, she got busy with funeral arrangements and time off from work to retrieve his body. I saw her at Tim's funeral, but then she threw herself into work and I had to prepare for the intern exam, so we didn't see each other for long periods of time. But, all those reasons for not seeing each other were really just excuses. Truth be told, what we shared that day shook me to my core. It was intense and powerful and made me rethink a lot of things in my life. But, it wasn't the right starting point for us. She needed to heal before we could be something more. It was really just too much for us to be around each other. So, until I could sort out my feelings for her and she found peace again, we let life get in the way.

AN: Whew, long one. Good use of avoiding packing time, or no?


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Whoa, sorry. Like I mentioned, I've been moving. And, well…it's way overwhelming. I figured since I've been getting bugged fairly regularly for updates (which I don't mind at all), that it was about time I find the time to write again. Besides, it helps keep me a little more sane. So, here's the next step in their journey. Enjoy and have a wonderful day.

Arizona's POV

The next time I saw Callie, I was twenty nine and she was twenty seven.

"Mary!" I bellowed from the kitchen.

Mary stalked around the corner, entering the room, "Yes, your highness? What can I do for you?" She hopped up onto a bar stool, swiped a grape from my bowl, and popped it into her mouth.

"My Cocoa Puffs are gone. Any idea how that happened?" I arched an eyebrow and glared at her casual face.

"I ate them all." She shrugged as she chewed on two more of my grapes.

"I see that. Two part follow up question." Mary motioned for me to continue. "Part one, why did you eat _my_ cereal?" I brought my hands to my hips and waited impatiently for her to give me an acceptable answer. Which did not exist.

"I was hungry. They were there. And, they were delicious." Mary rolled her eyes back in her head and smiled dreamily in an expression of mock ecstasy.

I huffed in frustration, "Ok. Part two, why didn't you replace them? You know I need my morning sugar rush."

Mary held her arms out wide and shot up her eyebrows, "I did replace them."

Clenching my jaw, I reached behind me and snatched a box from the shelf, "With these!"

Mary gestured dumbly, "Uh, yeah. With those. They're a sugary cereal made for morning consumption. What's your damage?"

"They're Fruit Loops! Fruit Loops! Hardly an appropriate substitute for Cocoa Puffs!" I slammed the box down on the counter, disproportionately angry due to the early hour. I wanted my cereal.

"Don't your kind like rainbows? And fruity things? And holes?" Mary snorted as my jaw dropped in disbelief.

"You're crazy, you know that, right?" I narrowed my eyes in concern as I studied her.

Mary laughed and tucked her feet under her on the stool as she pulled her light brown hair into a messy ponytail, "Yes, I'm aware. You tell me quite often…I'll buy you some more Cocoa Puffs this afternoon. What time do you have to be in?"

I sighed and moved to the coffee pot, "Little over an hour."

Mary nodded and checked her watch. "Ok, hang on." I watched with curiosity as I sipped on my steaming cup. Mary pulled out her phone and punched in a number. While she waited for the person to pick up, she finished off my bowl of grapes, causing me to glower and roll my eyes again. "Hey, it's Mary, where are you?…Cool, swing by Zoe's Bakery on Henderson and pick up three jelly filled, two chocolate bars with sprinkles, and two maple cake donuts. Bring them by my place on your way to work…please." Mary grinned into the phone and nodded, "Thank you. I'll see you soon." Mary hung up the phone and slid off the seat. "Toby is bringing you breakfast."

I smiled and shook my head, "Someday you're going to have to put him out of his misery." Toby was another resident at Seattle Grace and he was totally in love with Mary.

Mary winked, "Hey, I don't lead him on, he follows me around all on his own. Besides…I kinda…might…like him a little…" Her voice dropped to a mumble as she turned away.

I cocked my head, smirking, "Um, what? You _like _him?"

"Don't pressure me, Robbins!" Mary mock snapped through a pout.

I grinned as the doorbell rang. Mary looked relieved and darted from the room, declaring she'd get it. I laughed, calling after her, "I love you!"

"I know, who wouldn't!" Came a faint answer as she reached the door.

Looking at the box of Fruit Loops with disgust, I pushed it away and took a long drink of my black coffee. "Arizona! Your Harry slash Sally is here and she's looking fantastic!"

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. There's only one person she could be talking about, but why would Callie be here? I set my cup on the counter and walked into the living room. When I rounded the corner, I saw Callie grinning at Mary as the talked animatedly. I smiled widely as she shifted her eyes to me. "Hey, stranger."

"Hey." She replied simply.

I hadn't seen Callie since my brother's funeral, right after that surprisingly amazing night I had with her. We pretended we didn't have time to see each other, but that wasn't true. At least, it wasn't entirely true on my end. I needed time to figure out what that night meant. What the feelings it stirred up meant. I needed time to heal after my brother died. And, I had a sneaking suspicion that she needed similar things. Even after all this time, just seeing her made my stomach flip.

Mary looked between the two of us as we stared into each other's eyes, something akin to electricity already sparking between us. "Well, I'd love to stay and bask in the tension, but I've got to go finish getting ready for work. Holler when Toby gets here. And, keep your cloths on." With that, she spun on her heel and bounced out of the room.

"Does she really not kill anyone at the hospital?" I asked as I started back toward the kitchen, motioning for Callie to follow me.

"Not yet. We've got bets going, though." Callie answered with a fond smile, taking a seat.

Without offering, I made up a cup of coffee and set it in front of Callie, "So, it's been a while…how've you been?" I wasn't really sure what she was doing here, but it was nice to see her.

Callie took a sip from her cup, eyebrows shooting up when it was to her liking. "I've been good. I'm finishing up my first year as a resident, so I'm stressed…all the time. But, it's kinda great. Turns out, I'm a rock star." Callie smirked as she crossed her arms on the counter, leaning lightly on them.

I laughed as I rolled my eyes, "As if there was any doubt. You have great hands, if memory serves."

An adorable blush colored Callie's cheeks and neck as she grinned shyly. "Yeah, well, I'm more than good hands…" Callie shifted in her seat, "So, how about you? How are you?"

"Not bad. I pretty much never stop working, which works for me…" I trailed off, unable to stop the thoughts of my brother from entering my mind.

Callie watched me closely, "You miss him."

It wasn't a question or a revelation, simply a statement to let me know she understood. My eyes dropped as I nodded, "All the time. But, I'm doing much better. It doesn't hurt like it used to…I'm slowly adjusting to the idea that I'm totally alone…" I hadn't meant to be so open and depressing, it just came out.

"How are things with your mom?" Callie asked gently, not hesitating to push right into the messy stuff.

"She had a really rough patch after Tim died, but she's doing better. And, we're…I don't know, we're talking and I've been to see her a few times. It was hard…" I shrugged, unsure of what else to say.

Callie reached across the counter, taking my hand, "You're not alone, Arizona. I have a feeling things will work out in the end with your mom. You have Mary, who I'm pretty sure is the kind of friend that would kill for you. And, apparently, you're stuck with me for life." Callie smiled warmly, her eyes sparkling.

I grinned back at her, feeling tingles erupt through my body. I cleared my throat, "Well, I doubt you came over to hear the 'woe is me' spiel…" I cocked my head, silently asking her to explain her random presence.

Callie suddenly let go of my hand and leaned back, "Yeah, not that I would ever mind listening to whatever you needed to talk about, but I did come over her to talk to you about something." She wrung her hands and cleared her throat, "It's just that-"

The doorbell interrupted Callie. She looked over her shoulder as Mary barreled down the stairs, "I'll get it!" We stayed quiet as Mary came in a minute later with a small box and plopped it on the counter. "Breakfast, me lady." Mary flourished her hand toward the box, picked out a maple cake donut, then turned to leave, "I'm off. Callie, I'll see you at work. Arizona, I'll see you, when I see you."

"With my brand new box of Cocoa Puffs!" I called after her.

"Yeah, yeah! I'll have your crack." The door slammed as she left, I assumed, with Toby.

Callie smirked as she snooped in the box, "Who brought donuts?"

I slapped her hand away and grabbed a chocolate bar, "Toby, because Mary ate all my cereal."

"Stupid girl. I thought she didn't like Toby?" Callie said lightly as she quickly snatched a jelly donut before I could stop her. She smirked as she took a huge bite, despite me glaring at her.

"Well, I guess, she does now." I poured more coffee in my mug and topped off Callie's. "So, you said you came by to talk to me about something…what's going on?"

Callie finished her donut and wiped her fingers, wringing the napkin aggressively between her hands. "Yeah…" I studied her, she seemed nervous. "Do you remember that night after you found out Tim died?" She scrunched her brows like she was also baffled by the stupidity of what came out of her mouth.

Unsure of where she was heading with that, I answered, "Of course, I remember that night. It was…" I left it there, hedging my bets, since I wasn't sure of her intentions.

Callie nodded, "Uh, yeah, it was." I could see her swallow hard before she continued, "Did you mean what you said?"

My heart started to thump, anticipating something big on the horizon. I managed a rough, "What I said about what?"

Callie licked her lips, "About giving us a try? That it would be nice to see what we could have together?"

My heart was hammering and my palms pricked with moisture, now that I could see where the conversation was heading, "I did, yes."

Callie let out a breath, "Good…I've been thinking about you and us a lot lately, and I was wondering if you would have dinner with me?" She smiled shyly, her eyes twinkling.

My mouth fell open. This was maybe the last thing I expected to happen. I mean, I had been thinking about Callie, too, but I didn't think she'd just show up and ask me out. As the pleasurable shock began to fade, the butterflies and fuzzy feeling gave away to dread and guilt. After the excitement, that came with the thought of going out with Callie, lessened just enough, I realized what I was going to have to tell Callie. Taking a deep breath, I muttered, "I can't."

Callie's shoulders slumped, "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't even ask if you were with somebody. Mary said you weren't seeing anyone, but that doesn't mean-"

I held up a hand to stop her rambling, "No, it's not that…"

Callie's eyes dulled and she bit her lip, "Oh…ok."

Catching my mistake too late, I stretched my hand out to grasp her arm, "No, Callie. It's not like that-"

She stood up, pulling away from me, "No, don't worry about it. I shouldn't have just showed up after not seeing you for so long and dropped that on you. It was stupid, and I'm just gonna go. I'm sorry, I-"

"I won the Carter Madison Grant." I blurted, attempting to cut her off.

It worked. She stopped and stared at me. "You won the Carter Madison Grant?"

I nodded slowly, the corners of my mouth curling up, "Yeah, I did."

Callie shook her head, then smiled widely, "Arizona, that's amazing. I'm so happy for you."

I grinned back at her, warmth spreading through me at the pride and genuine joy coming from her eyes. "Thank you. I'm really excited, it's a dream come true…"

Her smile faded a little and was replaced with confusion, "But, what does that have to do with going out with me?" Her voice was quiet as she rested her hands on the edge of the counter.

I took a deep breath, "The grant requires that I move to Africa for, at least, three years…"

I watched as her jaw nearly hit the floor as she whispered, "You-you're moving to Africa?"

I nodded, gazing deeply into her dark brown eyes. "So, I can't start something with you, something that I'll have to abandon less than a month later…I'm not saying no from lack of interest, trust me."

Callie nodded and ran her hand through her hair, keeping her eyes low. After a few minutes of contemplative silence, Callie sighed, "Ok, I should go. I need to get to work."

I walked around the counter and laid my hand on her arm. I caught her gaze, "I'm sorry, Calliope. I really am. The timing just sucks." I didn't know what else to say. I really liked Callie and did think that we would be good together, but I gave my word to the grant committee. Going back on the word just wasn't an option. Plus, I really wanted to go and do what I do best.

Callie cupped my cheek, "Hey, never apologize for being awesome. I'm so proud of you and you're going to do amazing things for those kids. Don't worry about me. I'll be here being a bad ass." She shot me a bright smile, then leaned down and placed a firm kiss to my lips. Even though she meant it as a goodbye and a gesture of friendship, the kiss sent sparks through my veins. She pulled back and winked, "Just a little something for the road."

I laughed as I walked her to the door. "I'm having a going away party next weekend, you should come."

Callie turned back to me as she stepped onto the porch, "Yeah, I'll definitely try. If not, have fun in Africa. I hope it's everything you want it to be."

I smiled, "Thanks, I think it will. Bye, Calliope."

"Bye, Arizona."

She came to my party, but with the amount of people and the chaos, I didn't really get to see her. Then, the next few weeks were crazy and we couldn't align our schedules to see each other again. Well, I think, we didn't want to make it work. We'd said goodbye and doing it again would be harder. We went three years without seeing each other before, we could do it again. And, that was it. I left for Africa.

AN: I know this chapter wasn't all that exciting, but it's a bridge chapter. Let me know what you thought. Also, I know there's quite a bit of Mary in these last chapters, but even though I accidentally created her (she was never in the plan), I love to write her. So, you'll probably have to put up with her for most of the story.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Hey, everyone. I have no excuses. Here's the next chapter, and it hated me. It straight up refused to turn out right, but that's how it goes. It takes place five years later, so there's a big time jump. Just a heads up. Enjoy.

Callie's POV:

The next time I saw Arizona again, I was thirty two and she was thirty four.

I leaned back in the flimsy chair, propping my legs on the desk. I got stuck running the ER, and it was slow. Not that I would ever say that out loud, everyone knows that saying the ER is slow will inevitability lead to an onslaught of trauma. I sipped my coffee, cringing slightly at the tepid, bitter liquid. Cafeteria coffee sucked. Vaguely flipping through a magazine, I sighed and blew a stray piece of hair away from my face. I needed something to entertain me.

"Navy blue suits you."

I promptly startled at the voice, spilling the remaining contents of my Styrofoam cup down the front of me. My heart fluttered crazily as I struggled to regain my composure, clean myself up, and process the appearance of the owner of the voice.

Arizona arched an amused eyebrow, "Well, that was smooth."

Finally finding a semblance of stability, I brought my eyes up to meet hers as I brushed a napkin down my shirt, "Thanks, I've been fine tuning my game. Needs some work?" I puffed an air of exasperation as I deemed my shirt ruined.

Arizona chuckled, "Just a little…although, I didn't particularly mind the spontaneous wet t-shirt contest."

I glared lightly at her as I stood and headed toward the locker room, letting her fall in step beside me. I glanced at her attire, noting her dark blue scrubs and white jacket with our logo. "So, I'm gonna go out on a limb and guess that you now work here?"

Arizona grinned, but cocked her head in confusion, "Yeah, I'm the Head of Pediatrics…didn't Mary tell you?"

"Wait…_you're_ the new head of Peds?" I stopped, studying her in puzzlement. Arizona nodded, flashing her dimples. "I heard the new head was a no-name, balding, Asian guy."

Arizona frowned, "Who told you that?"

"Mary said-" I cut myself off and hung my head in disbelief.

"Why would Mary tell you that, when I told her I was taking the job?" Arizona skipped to catch up with me as I took off down the hall.

"I would bet that she thought it would be funnier if it was a surprise." I growled a little at her idea of a joke.

"She's hilarious." Arizona deadpanned. "Yeah, well, I was offered the position a few weeks ago and decided to take the job. Are you surprised?…Horrified?…Pleased?

… Aroused?" She smirked as we turned down the hall to the locker room.

I rolled my eyes, grinning at the ease with which flirting came to us, "Uh, I'll go with pleased with a side of caution."

Arizona leaned against the door frame as I opened the door, "What do you have to be cautious about?"

As I opened my mouth to answer, I felt a small body cling aggressively to my right leg. I immediately bent down and scooped the gorgeous, three year old boy into my arms, "Hey, little man." I planted a loud kiss on his smooth cheek, eliciting a giggle.

"I big man. I run from daddy." The young boy grinned proudly.

I laughed, "Oh, did you? I'm sure he's _very_ happy about that." I tickled his side, delighting in the resulting giddy giggle. I could and would never tire of hearing him laugh. Remembering that we had company, I turned to Arizona. Her eyes were wide and her jaw slack, and her skin seemed a shade lighter than usual. Her stare seemed to flicker between the boy's face and mine. Suddenly aware of where her train of thought was probably heading, I turned fully to her, "Arizona, this is Ryan. Ryan Raymond-Millar. Ry, this is my friend, Arizona."

I saw Arizona visibly relax and let out, what I assumed was, a relieved breath, managing a shaky, "Mary's son, Ryan." Seeing me nod, she smiled at the boy, "I've heard all about you, big guy."

Her reaction to thinking that I had a kid had me suddenly a little overwhelmed with her presence, and annoyed with the feelings that came with it. She couldn't just come back and get upset because I might have moved on. And, worse, I can't care that she cares. I mumbled, "It's been five years, did you really expect to just come back and everyone would pick up where you left us?"

Arizona snapped her eyes to mine, not missing my unsubtle grumble, "Callie, I didn't-"

Ryan shifted in my arms, "Why you wet, Cowee?"

Smirking, I decided to shift the mood away from touchy topics. I pointed to Arizona, "She spilled coffee all over me!"

Ryan frowned, "That's not nice."

Arizona's jaw dropped, "I did not! Callie just tried to use a big girl cup, but she's not very good." She leaned in to the boy, whispering, "I think she still needs her princess sippy cup."

Ryan giggled as I smacked Arizona's arm. "Hey! No hit, Cowee. Mommy says hitting bad, cept when Daddy be-s stupid."

Arizona and I were laughing when a frazzled man version of Ryan burst through the door, "There you are! Ry, I've been looking everywhere for you… I swear, you get more like your mother everyday." Toby slumped down on the bench, relieved to find his son safe and sound. Relaxing a little, he noticed Arizona, "Hey! I heard you were coming back. How are you?"

Arizona smiled, "So far, so good. It's nice to see you… Oh, and do you know why Mary didn't tell anyone I was coming back?"

Toby rolled his eyes, "She wanted to see Callie sh-…s-h-i-t a brick. I believe those were her words. She made me promise not to say anything, or no s-e-x for a month."

"Like she could last that long." Arizona and I answered at the same time.

Toby shrugged, "That's what I said, but I'm not going to risk it." He sighed, hoisting himself up, "Ok, dude, it's time to go find mommy for lunch. What are we going to eat today?" He reached over and took Ryan from my arms, holding him to his chest with one arm.

"Stroowawberry ice cream with gummy bwears an' brocci." Ryan nodded his head definitively as if there were no other choices.

"Broccoli in the ice cream?" Toby looked skeptical of his son's combination.

"No, silly. On top." Ryan laughed and patted his dad's shoulder.

Toby nodded, "Oh, ok. That sounds perfect, bud. Let's let Mommy try it first."

When the door swung closed, leaving Arizona and I alone again, I turned to my locker. I pulled the soiled top over my head and tossed it into the bin for cleaning. I heard Arizona suck in a sharp breath, causing me to smirk to myself. Choosing to ignore her reaction to seeing me in my bra, I pulled out another scrub top and slipped it on. However, I didn't stop myself from stretching a little extra to ensure all the muscles in my smooth back flexed nicely.

Arizona cleared her throat, "So, you're an Ortho attending now, right?"

I smiled as I spun to face her again, "Yep. I told you I'm a rock star. Did Mary tell you?"

Arizona blushed a little, "Um, no. I guessed by the scrubs and everything. Mary and I don't talk about you."

I tilted my head, gazing at her, "Why?"

Arizona looked away, studying the wall, "Well, uh, when I got back from Malawi, the only job that I could get was at Boston Med. When I started regularly talking to Mary again, we sort of just made it an unspoken rule to not talk about you. It felt weird."

Somehow, I understood that. "Why didn't you just call me? I knew you must have come back, but I never heard from you…"

"I don't know…it just didn't feel…right…didn't Mary tell you where I was?" Arizona's voice was quiet.

I glanced at her, "Mary and I don't talk about you."

Arizona nodded, "I couldn't get a job close by, and I just couldn't…I just couldn't interrupt your life after three years, talk to you, and only be able to offer a long distance relationship. Friends or otherwise. We've never really operated like that."

I started to get frustrated again as we approached the elevator, "I get that, I do. That's how we've always been, all or nothing. But, did you think that it would be easier five years later? That it would be fine for you to just come back and…and…I don't know."

We stepped onto the empty elevator and the doors slid closed. Arizona sucked in a breath, "I don't know what I thought, exactly. I just wanted to come back here. I'm not expecting anything from you, Calliope…Have I thought about you? Yes. Did I imagine what it would be like to come back here, to you? Yes. But, all I'm really asking for is your friendship, and then maybe, if you still want to down the line, something more…"

I suddenly couldn't hold in the raging emotions anymore. There was only so much change and feelings I could handle. I had thought about Arizona too much over the past ten years, nothing ever really coming from it. I put myself out there and she said no. I finally started to accept that she was only a friend that I occasionally had in my life and now, here she was being Arizona. I slammed the emergency stop button, waiting for the lurch before I whirled on her, "You can't do this! You always do this to me! Since we were kids, you just waltz into my life and uproot everything! When I was ten you came in and made my life hell. When I was fifteen you flirted with me for the first time and basically jump started my sexuality. On my twenty first birthday you kissed me and changed how I viewed every past and future partner. Then, when your brother died, you asked me to sleep with you, and that…that impacted me more than I ever thought possible. And, lastly, five years ago I came to you, ready to finally do something about the feelings I had for you, and you walked away. You always leave, maybe not literally, but every time you turned my world upside down, you weren't there to follow up. Now…now you're here, saying things, and I can't…I just can't. You're too late." My chest was heaving, and I leaned back on the rail for support.

Arizona clenched her jaw and rubbed her neck, finally meeting my blazing gaze, "You don't think you did the same thing to me? Every time I saw you, you changed my life. I wanted to go out with you, but I needed to go to Malawi. You know I did, and you don't really hate me for going, you just wish it didn't have to happen. And, why is it too late? I'm here. You're here. We could give it a shot. A real shot. Obviously, what ever is between us lasted all these years because we wouldn't be stuck in an elevator yelling at each other if there was nothing here." She gestured to the air between us, stepping closer and lowering her voice. "It's not too late, Calliope. The cosmos must have some plan for us, look at how our lives turned out. We couldn't shake each other if we tried. It's not too late." Arizona stood nearly up against my body, staring deep into my eyes.

My body trembled with her proximity, and my breath came out a little ragged, "Arizona…" It was a soft plea.

Arizona took a step back, "You're right. This is all a little much right now. I just showed up and laid all this out. I really just wanted to say hi, I didn't mean to open this can of worms right now. We have plenty of time to readjust and figure things out." She reached over and released the stop button. "I'm sorry for doing this like this, Callie. Can we start over?" Arizona shot me a hopeful, slightly desperate smile.

I sighed, rolling my shoulders, "Yeah, yeah that sounds good." I grinned, slowly, "Hey, you're back! Are you working here, now?"

Arizona let out a shaky laugh, "Yep, head of Peds. You look great, how've you been?"

"Thanks, so do you, very tan, and your long hair suits you. I'm doing pretty well, I'm an attending now." I leaned back against the wall, crossing my arms over my chest. She did look good. It was hard to imagine that this beautiful, mature, bright, surgeon was the same twelve year old, gangly, bitch that I met all those years ago.

We were smirking goofily at each other as the doors dinged and opened. "Oh, hey. There you are, Callie. Ready for lunch?"

The smile briefly slipped from my face, before popping back up as I exited the elevator. "Yeah, work is light, so I have time." Feeling Arizona follow me, I gestured toward her, "This is Dr. Arizona Robbins, the new head of Peds."

"Oh, yeah. I heard you were starting today. I'm Dr. George O'Malley, General attending. I think you'll like it here, our pediatric ward is especially good."

Arizona nodded slowly, studying him closely, "Yeah, I'm really enjoying it so far."

My heart pounded as I watched George suddenly scrunch his brows and stare at Arizona, "Wait, are you Callie's friend from foster care?"

Arizona glanced at me, clearly surprised by his question. She knows that very few people know how we really met, only our closest friends. "Um, yeah. I am."

George grinned widely, "Well, it's awesome to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you, all good, of course. I thought you were in Africa?"

I watched as Arizona mulled his words, clearly stunned at and weary about how much he seemed to know about her, "I was, but I got back a few years ago, and then just got offered a job here. So, I came back."

"That's great, I'm sure Callie is stoked." He turned to me, "You didn't tell me she was the new Peds doc."

I shrugged, "I only just found out like twenty minutes ago." Eager to escape, I added, "We should go eat before we get paged."

George nodded, "Sure."

Guiltily looking at Arizona, I cleared my throat, "So, I'll see you later, ok?"

Arizona nodded, but I could see her boring holes into me and George, most likely attempting to decipher our situation. "Yeah, for sure."

I couldn't conjure the right words in the moment, so I decided to stall that conversation until later. I sighed as George and I turned to leave, thinking I managed to escape the awkwardness for the time being. Then, George suddenly turned around, addressing me and Arizona, "Oh, since you're back, we'll make sure you get an invitation." My stomach twisted into a tight knot and I bit my lip. So close.

As I nervously shifted my eyes to Arizona, I saw her swallow hard, whispering, "Invitation?"

"To our wedding! We're getting married in two months, and you have to be there." George looked adorably and hopelessly optimistic. He was such a good guy. He really was. It wasn't his fault that I had never disclosed the complexity of mine and Arizona's relationship. He had no idea that we ever slept together or that I had asked her out. He just thought he was doing something that would make me happy. Somehow that made the whole situation worse.

Arizona locked her eyes with mine, a whirl wind of thoughts passing between us. Guilt, confusion, and apologies coming from me. Hurt, confusion, and shock coming from her. "Too late." Her breathy whisper made my breath catch.

George furrowed his brows, "What's too late?"

Arizona lowered her eyes and shifted her feet, "Nothing. Um, yeah. I-I'll try to be there."

George grinned and reached for my hand, lacing our fingers together, "Great! Well, good luck today."

I heard her mumble "Thanks," as we turned to leave. I had to fight every impulse in my body telling me to turn around. I couldn't look into her eyes at that moment. I had to keep myself grounded in reality by going out to lunch with my fiancée, and pushing aside the thoughts of the most beautiful blonde I've ever seen.

AN: Ok, there will be no more time jumps (with the exception of a week or two, maybe). We are now exploring their merged adult lives. So, I'm assuming some sort of hard objects will be virtually hurled in my direction…bring 'em on.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Wow, do you guys hate George. I got more reviews last chapter than any other. That made me both laugh and cringe. I'm just going to ask that you stay with me and trust. This whole moving thing has really got me down, so my muse has been AWOL. But, I'm trying to push through it, and will hopefully be finishing up this story soon. Thanks for reading and I hope you have a wonderful day.

Arizona's POV

"How could you not tell me Callie was engaged?" I yelled as I wildly flung my arms over my head.

Mary barely looked up as she sat cross legged on her couch, seemingly undisturbed by the ranting blonde pacing a hole in her carpet in front of her. She flipped another page of her trashy magazine, "Did you know that Jennifer Aniston did something with someone new, Angelina Jolie now adopts lizards as well as foreign children, and Simon Cowell is having Rosie O'Donnell's baby? What is happening to the world?" Mary shook her head.

"Mary…" I warned through an exasperated sigh. It was not the time for her toddler sized attention span.

Mary nodded, "You're right, that last one seems a little ridiculous, everyone knows Rosie is gay…Do you know Rosie?" Mary finally looked up with a quizzical and hopeful expression.

I huffed and rolled my eyes, "No, we don't all know each other. Will you please just answer my question?"

"What question?" Mary asked as she tossed the magazine aside and sprawled on the couch.

I growled in frustration, "The one I've been yelling at you since I got here ten minutes ago." Mary raised an eyebrow. I sighed and flopped down at her feet, "I don't know why I thought coming over here would be helpful…why didn't you tell me Callie was engaged?"

Mary finally met my gaze and shrugged, "I don't know what I'm supposed to tell you and what I'm not. Last time I told you Callie was dating someone, you bit my head off. So, I decided to not tell you she was getting married out of self preservation. Plus, I didn't think you'd come to Seattle Grace Mercy West if you knew…" Mary watched as I furrowed my brows and pulled my knees up to my chest.

"So, you tricked me into coming by not telling me a very important piece of information? Real nice." I set my chin on my knee and wrapped my arms around my legs.

"Sweetie, I just don't know where you two stand anymore. I didn't tell Callie you were coming because I thought it would be funny, but I didn't tell you about her fiancée because I thought Callie should be the one to tell you." Mary sat up and put a calming hand on my back. "I'm sorry, I honestly didn't think it would upset you this much."

I leaned into her, "It's okay, I get it. I'm just a little shocked, that's all. Part of me thought she'd always be there. Knowing that she's not is just a harsh wake up call…It's good for her…she found someone to spend her life with…I'm happy."

Mary squeezed my shoulders, "I'd believe Simon was having Rosie's baby before I believed all that."

I chuckled lightly, "Shut up and get me some wine so we can talk about something else until Toby gets home with Ryan."

The next few days went by without me seeing Callie. I was working my cute ass off, trying to keep up with my new work load and learning the lay of the land. I managed to get through super hectic days, collapse into bed, then start all over. I loved it. It was an amazing job and my co-workers were mostly great.

During a rare free block of time, I headed down to the cafeteria and picked out a somewhat suspicious looking lunch. As I gazed around the crowded tables, looking for a suitable seat, someone caught my attention, "Yo, Blondie! I got a seat with your name on it."

I glanced over to Mark Sloan waving an apple in the air and sighed. I had met Dr. Sloan, and I wasn't a fan. However, I was hungry and did need a place to sit. I weaved through a few tables and sat in the chair across from the plastic surgeon. "Good afternoon, Dr. Sloan. You can call me, Dr. Robbins, you know. As opposed to Blondie?" I took a sip of my iced tea.

Mark shrugged, "I make no promises. So, how has your first week been?"

Taking a bite of my salad, I nodded, "Pretty good, actually. It's a lot of work, but good work."

Mark nodded, then leaned closer to me, "Good. Well, if you need someone to show you around the town, I'd be happy to show you the dark and cozy places." He winked and leaned back.

While I wanted to gag on my tomato, I could also see why straight woman found him charming. "Uh, thanks, but I'm okay."

"No, really, you haven't had a night on the town until you've had one with me." He smirked, then dropped his gaze to my boobs and stared. And, didn't stop staring, which is why he missed my grimace.

"Stop staring at her boobs or I'll break your arm." Callie came up behind me and set her tray on the table.

"That seems a little harsh, Cal. And, I wasn't-"

"Yes, you were…This seat taken?" She gestured next to me with a grin.

"Well, I was saving it for a certain hot brunette…but, you'll do, I guess." I chuckled at the wounded glare she sent my way as she sat down.

"And, I was hoping to have lunch with a curvy blonde with legs for miles, but she was a no show, so I'll settle for you." Callie crunched a carrot stick as I slapped her arm.

"What the hell is going on here?" Mark demanded.

Callie and I chewed silently as we stared in amusement at his indignant face. Realization crossed his defined features, "Oh, come on! You're gay?"

I smirked and sipped my drink again, teasing him with my eyes. Men were fun.

Mark sniffed, "No matter. Cal told me she was gay when I started and wanted to go out with her, then she met and is now marrying O'Malley. So, that excuse holds little water for me."

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Callie blush and lower her eyes to her tray. Clearing my throat, I looked him straight in the eye, "I assure you, it is not an excuse. I will never, at any time for any reason, be romantically or sexually interested in a man. If you would like to be friends, I will consider it with the stipulation that you stop hitting on me."

Mark glanced at his watch, "Damn, I'm late for my surgery…I'll consider it, but make no promises."

I nodded, "So, I've heard."

Once he left, I turned to Callie, "Hey."

She grinned, "Hey. How've you been? I'm guessing busy."

I rolled my eyes, "Busy is a pathetically inadequate word for what I've been."

Callie studied my face, "But, you're totally loving it, aren't you?"

A wide smile spread on my lips, "Yeah, I totally am…How did you meet George?" My jaw dropped slightly at the words that fell from my lips. I hadn't meant to say that like that.

Callie paused mid-chew, staring at me. After a few seconds, she lowered her fork, "Um, we met here. He came when we merged with Mercy West. I had just broken up with a woman up in nuero, and he took me out for drinks and made me laugh. I hadn't laughed that hard in a long time. We started dating, then he proposed, and here we are…I'm sorry, that was way more than you asked…" Callie picked up her fork and shoved a huge bite of pasta in her mouth.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and shook my head, "No, no. It's fine…He makes you happy, doesn't he?" She sort of lit up when she talked about him.

Callie smiled shyly, "Yeah, he does." She watched me closely as I flinched and looked away. "He's a good guy, Arizona…and, he was here." She added the last part quietly and pointedly.

I clenched my jaw, "Yeah, I suppose I deserved that…" Scrunching my brows, I crossed my arms over my chest, and turned to her, "No, you know what? I didn't. Yes, I left to go after my dreams five years ago. But, we weren't together. Yeah, you asked me out, but you were too late. Had we been together when I got the news of winning the grant, things may have turned out different. I don't regret going. I am sorry we missed our chance, but I don't regret Africa. I will not take you beating me up over leaving anymore."

Callie bit her lip, considering my words. Her voice came out soft and apologetic, "You're right, I'm sorry. That will be the last time I mention it…and I am still fantastically proud of you for winning the Carter Madison and helping all those kids. You're amazing."

Damn it. She was much harder to not like when she said things like that. "Thank you… And, I am truly happy for you, Callie. I want you to have everything you want from life, and if George can give it to you, I'm behind you one hundred percent…well, realistically, more like ninety five percent, but I'll work on it."

Callie smiled and took my hand, "You have no idea how much that means to me. So…we can be friends?" Her face was bright and hopeful.

I chuckled, "I think that's a very good plan." We ate in comfortable silence for a few minutes before she suddenly scooted her chair right up next time me.

"Oh. Watch this." She gestured to a young guy, probably an intern, a few tables in front of us. "This guy will not take no for an answer. He asks that girl out all the time. He's not gross or rude about it, he just _really_ wants to go out with her. It's kind of the running joke around here, bets are placed on when he'll give up." As I laughed lightly, I glanced at her giddy face. Yeah, I could be her friend. We'd be just fine.

We watched as he shuffled his feet and gestured meekly toward the woman. She looked bored and shook her head. He nodded and turned from the table, looking disappointed, but not hopeless. "Poor guy. It's kind of sad."

Callie turned to me, the smile slipping from her face, "Yeah, I guess, it's not really that funny. He's a sweet guy and I kind of admire his determination." Our faces were much closer than they had been before. Her soft scent invaded my nose and the warmth from her body made my skin tingle. Being her lust-less friend was going to be very difficult.

"Yeah, it can't be easy to want someone you can't have, or can't get the timing right with." I said quietly, gazing into her eyes.

Callie nodded slowly, then stood up, "Hang on a sec."

"Where are you going?" I was stunned by her sudden movement away from me.

"I'll be right back," She answered vaguely as she dodged nurses and doctors as they tried to eat before getting back to work. I tracked her curiously as she approached the young guy we had just been watching. She smiled warmly at him, gestured over her shoulder to the woman, then leaned over to speak into his ear. The intern grinned and nodded when she pulled back. Callie pat his arm, then walked away. I furrowed my brows when she returned to her seat next to me. Callie grinned and nodded across the room, "Ok, round two."

When I looked over, the man approached the woman again. This time his stance was stronger and he smiled confidently. I could see him say something to her, but couldn't make out what it was.

"Ok, that's it, Glen, finish up and stick to your guns." Callie quietly encouraged next to me.

Without waiting for a reply to whatever he had said, he turned to leave.

"Your turn, Stacy, don't disappoint me, babe." Callie whispered, apparently to the female. I was totally lost.

Before Glen had gotten more than a few tables away, Stacy suddenly sprang up and started to follow him.

"Yes! Atta girl!" Callie whispered excitedly. I tried not to gasp when she reached over and gripped my wrist as she watched the other couple.

Stacy caught Glen by the arm. When he turned around, she reached over and slipped his phone out of his shirt pocket. She held the phone for a minute, typing something into it, then said, what appeared to be "call me". With that, she returned to her table, while Glen grinned dumbly in her direction. After a moment, her turned toward Callie and offered a goofy salute, which Callie enthusiastically returned.

"What did you tell him to say to her?" I asked in disbelief. Apparently this guy had been asking her out for a very long time, then a few words from Callie, and she agreed without hesitation.

Callie smirked, maybe the sexist smirk I've ever seen, then winked and gathered her tray. "Oh, there's so much you don't know about me…I gotta go, but I'll call you later, ok?"

I could only nod as I struggled to control my body. Her cockiness was unbelievably hot. As I watched her leave, an extra sway in her hips, I couldn't help but think that being her friend was going to hurt like hell.

AN: I know this chapter was a little choppy, but, like I said, I'm fighting with my muse. I also keep changing my mind about the final direction of this story, so this chapter was sort of an waffely transition chapter. Let me know what you thought.


	11. Chapter 11

Callie's POV

I had just finished casting a seven year old's leg and was heading to drop off the chart when I spotted Arizona leaning against the nurse's station. A brightly colored Red Vine hung from her mouth as she causally filled in some paper work. I couldn't help but grin at the adorable sight. It'd been a few weeks since we talked and decided to start over and be friends. It was going well. An onlooker would never know that we had spent the last five years apart or that there's anything but friendship to our relationship. I hadn't seen her in a few days, and was surprisingly eager to spend some time with her.

As I came up behind her, I tapped her right shoulder, then quickly moved beside her on her left.

"Hey, Calliope." Arizona greeted without even looking up.

Flashing her a pout, I leaned onto the counter next to her, "Aw, you didn't even look."

Arizona smirked and glanced at me, "Callie, I work with kids, you think I can't see that one coming a mile away?"

I grinned good naturedly, "Ok, fine. But, riddle me this, Kid Whisperer, does the hospital pay you to stand around eating candy and playing Sudoku?"

Arizona's dimples popped as she grinned and bit off part of the Red Vine, "Yeah, they do. Isn't the world grand? And, it's not Sudoku, it's a crossword." Arizona pointed her candy at me with a mock glare.

Without hesitation, I snatched the Red Vine from her hand and took a huge bite. I licked my lips, "Oh, these are good…But, Sudoku's better than crosswords." I smirked as she narrowed her eyes at me.

"You're dead wrong, Torres." With a cute, harsh glare she slowly and purposefully pulled another cherry rope from her pocket and tucked it in her cheek.

I chuckled, "Whatever you say…I see that you're swamped with work, but you got some time for lunch?" I miraculously had some spare time and intended to take full advantage.

"Oh, yes!" She folded her crossword, "But, you're buyin'"

We turned toward the elevator, "Wait, why am I buying?"

"Because I'm cuter than you." Arizona replied nonchalantly.

"Two things wrong with that statement. One, no you're not. Two, what does that have to do with lunch?" I punched the down button on the elevator and raised an eyebrow at Arizona. She grinned and opened her mouth to answer, but got cut off by my beeping pager. Pulling it from my waistband, I read the message, groaning, "Well, Helen, it looks like you'll be buying your own lunch. I'm being summoned."

Her brows knit together, "Helen?"

I waved my hand, supplying, "Of Troy."

Arizona nodded, "Ah." Her lips pursed to her signature pout, "Darn. Besides getting a free meal, I was looking forward to hanging out with an adult."

As I backed toward the stairwell, I smiled and held a hand over my heart, "Aw, you missed me."

Arizona held her thumb and forefinger an inch apart, scrunching her nose, "Just this much or so."

I winked and opened the door to the stairs, "Ditto."

When I reached the ER, I glanced around, searching for a resident, "Dr. Grey, I was paged?"

The young surgeon looked up, "Yeah, bed 3. I could have done it, but she's insisting on seeing an Attending."

I rolled my eyes and took the clipboard, "Ok."

Pulling back the curtain, I smiled warmly at the older woman sitting on the bed. "Good afternoon, Mrs…" I started to look for her name, but she cut me off.

"Oh, Barbara is fine, dear. You're much too charming to have to call me by my full name." The woman smiled widely.

I grinned as I pulled up a stool next to her, "How do you know I'm charming? You just met me."

The woman shrugged, "I just know. Plus, you're beautiful."

I gently cradled the arm she was favoring, "And, that equals charming?"

Barbara thought about it, "No, I suppose not. But, I'm all about appreciating good things in life. Beautiful people are good things. Charming people are good things. Therefore, I appreciate that the doctor helping me today is both beautiful and charming…this is a strange conversation…" She trailed off as she furrowed her brows.

I let out an uncharacteristic giggle, "It's great conversation. So, how did you hurt your arm?"

She sighed, "I volunteer at a children's shelter. Today, I let a gorgeous, six year girl talk me into skateboarding…turns out I'm not so good on wheels." Barbara chuckled and shifted her position.

"Hey, I'm with you. My feet need to be firmly on the ground at all times." I continued to examine her elbow and wrist.

"Exactly, that's the way the good Lord made us. My daughter likes those awful shoes with wheels. I keep waiting for the day I have to sit in the hospital with my busted up little girl while she gets a full body cast or something." She sighed and shook her head.

I laughed again, "Again, I hear ya. Those shoes are dangerous…Well, I don't think it's broken, but I'm going to get you some x-rays, just to be sure." She nodded while I made notes in her chart. "So, how old's your daughter?"

"Thirty-four." When I looked up in surprise, she laughed, "I know, that's the look I give her. She's an adult for crying out loud, and a surgeon. She really should know better."

I cocked my head and frowned in confusion, "She's a surgeon?" As she nodded proudly, I grabbed her chart and looked at her name. Robbins.

"Yes, she is. She works here. Do you know Dr. Robbins?" Barbara looked at me excitedly, clearly enjoying claiming her doctor daughter.

I stared at her for a few moments, studying the woman that drank her life and kids away. She seemed totally fine. Finally finding my voice, I stuttered, "Y-yeah. I know Arizona." I swiveled in my chair and caught the attention of the nearest nurse, "Hey, Nina, will you page Dr. Robbins down here, please?" Nina nodded and hurried to the desk.

Barbara smiled wistfully, "Aw, I love hearing that. But, you don't need to call her. She doesn't need to know I'm here. She'll just worry."

"I'm not going to treat her mother and not tell her. She'd kill me." I finished my notes and looked back up at her. I couldn't help but think about who she was. She's definitely not what I was expecting when I pictured Arizona's mom. Expect, now that I knew about the connection, I could see Arizona in her.

I must have been more transparent than I thought, because after a moment, Barbara smiled softly, "You know about my past, don't you?"

I cleared my throat and lowered my eyes, "No, I- I mean, I kinda know…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

A comforting hand slid over mine, causing me to look up into her dark blue eyes that matched Arizona's. Her voice was soft and warm, "It's ok, hun. I got a past, and it wasn't pretty. But, I'm on my way back, and reconnecting with Arizona is more than I could have ever hoped for. She's worth the struggle."

A small smile crossed my face, "Yes, she is."

Barbra studied me, "You seem close to Arizona. I know that not just anyone would know about me."

I blushed a little, "Um, yeah. We're close. I-"

"Callie? I got paged that you wanted- Whoa…" Arizona's face was a cross between shock and apprehension. "Uh…wh-what are you doing here?"

I smirked, "I'm examining your mom's arm."

Arizona rolled her eyes, "I wasn't asking you, smart ass."

"Language, Zona." Barbara scolded. Her eyes twinkled, giving her reprimand an almost giddy air.

Arizona huffed, "Sorry. Are you ok, Mom?" She moved to the opposite side of the bed.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm fine. Just a sprained, maybe broken, wrist from a failed skateboard excursion. I'm doing just dandy now. I got a chance to chat with your lovely girlfriend."

I fumbled my clipboard as Arizona blushed to a shade that likely matched my reddening face, "Oh, she's not-we're not- uh, no." Arizona explained unevenly as she gestured between us.

"Yeah, not girlfriends. Just really good friends." I briefly flicked my eyes to Arizona, who shot me a warm look.

Barbara didn't seem all that put off by her mistake, "Oh, I'm sorry. With the way you two speak to and about each other, I just assumed."

"I just got here. How can you make a judgment so quickly?" Arizona asked in an amused tone as she adjusted her mom's pillow.

"She can just tell. Like how she could tell I was charming as soon as I walked over." I grinned at her, liking having the opportunity to tease her about her mother.

"Psh. See, that's proof that she has no special powers. You're not charming." Arizona scoffed as she rested her hand on her mom's shoulder.

Barbara patted her hand, "Sweets, she is charming, and you two could definitely be a couple."

I cleared my throat, "Ok, Barbara. Nurse Nina is going to take you up to Radiology, then I'll be up in a few to let you know what's going on. Do you have any questions?"

"Just one. Why aren't you and Arizona together?" Barbara asked innocently.

I dropped my face into my hands as Arizona groaned, "Mom! You have to stop that…Callie's engaged."

That statement seemed to suck the life right out of our three way banter. Barbara's smile dropped a little, "Ok, ok. I'm sorry. I'll stop. It's just you told me you were seeing someone, then I met Dr. Torres here, and I assumed you were talking about her."

My eyes snapped to Arizona's guilty looking face as she answered in a quiet voice, "No, mom, I wasn't talking about Callie."

Before anything else could be said, Nina came to take Barbara up to get her arm x-rayed. "Ok, farewell, my dears. Think of me fondly when I'm gone."

We both smiled broadly as she was wheeled away, "You'll be just fine, Mom. I'll check on you before you leave."

I stared after the older woman, slightly bewildered by the whole situation.

"You're trying to understand how that woman used to be the alcoholic that abandoned me and my brother into foster care, aren't you?" Arizona said softly, as she too watched the vivacious woman disappear.

I got up from the stool and led Arizona out of the ER, "Yeah. I mean, she's amazing. It's kind of hard to believe she was that other person." I turned to look into Arizona's face as she thought about it.

"That woman you just met is my mom. She's strong, crazy, kind, compassionate, and gleeful. The woman she became after my dad died was not my mom. She was sullen, harsh, neglectful, and depressed. She's had to work really hard, and it was no where near easy, but I think I finally have my mom back. And, it feels great. It's like a little bit of my childhood pain has been reversed and I'm rebuilding my family." Had it been anyone else standing with me, they would not have noticed the fleeting expression of sorrow cross my face at the thought of never having my mom back. But, Arizona wasn't just anyone. She reached over and gently gripped my hand, silently letting me know that she understood.

Smiling weakly at her, I cleared my throat, "So, who's this mysterious woman you've been seeing?" I couldn't deny that I felt hurt that she didn't tell me, and just a small pang of jealousy.

"I went out with Jennifer up in Derm a few times, but it's over now. It was no big deal." Arizona said as we got on the elevator to head up to Radiology.

"Oh…did you sleep with her?" It was out before I could filter it.

Arizona's voice was low and even, "That's not your business."

I gulped and tried to back track, "Friends ask about that stuff."

She shot me a stern look, "Yeah, but you weren't asking as my friend."

Folding, I muttered, "You're right, I wasn't. Forget it." We rode in silence the rest of the way.

As we stepped off, Arizona laughed, "You know, I think my mom might have a crush on you."

After promptly smacking her arm in disbelief, I added with a shrug, "Well, she did call me charming and beautiful. And, she's certainly not hard on the eyes. I could be your new mommy."

Arizona cringed and shuddered, "Ok, I know I started it, but please stop."

I chuckled, "Good call."

Just before we parted ways, me going to get Barbara's films, and her going to Barbara's room, she turned to me, "You know…my mom's right."

Confused, I asked, "About what?"

Arizona smiled knowingly and pulled out another Red Vine, "About pretty much everything. And, you owe me lunch."

As I watched her go, my heart fluttered with the insinuation that Arizona thinks I'm beautiful, charming, and that we'd make a good couple.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Sorry, friends. I had a horrible time with this chapter. I knew that I needed it, but had no idea what exactly I wanted from it. I'm still not sure this is it, but I couldn't wait anymore. I just started a new job, so I'm mega distracted, busy, and tired. So, I hope to finish this up soon, but I apologize if I don't. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and have a great day.

Arizona's POV

After Callie told my mom that her wrist was only sprained, I made sure she was ok and sent her home. Of course, she did ask several more times why I wasn't with Callie. I finally broke down and told her the whole story, to which she just nodded and then announced she should get going. Moms are strange.

I headed up to the OR for my next surgery. Unfortunately, it was a surgery with Dr. O'Malley. I had managed to avoid spending much time with the man. I wasn't intentionally avoiding him, we just didn't cross paths much. Plus, Callie wasn't pushing us to spend time together. I wasn't sure who's benefit she had in mind in keeping us separate, but I appreciated it.

Callie and I were friends. That's the truth. And, in that truth lies the fact that I'm happy for my friend. I'm happy that she's getting married. That means that I really have no reason to want to avoid George. At least, that's what I keep telling myself.

As I pushed open the door to the scrub room, I saw that George was already in there scrubbing in. I hesitated for a moment, then entered the small space. "Good afternoon, Dr. O'Malley."

George looked up and smiled warmly, "Good afternoon, Dr. Robbins. It's nice to finally get a chance to work with you. Callie never stops talking about what a great surgeon you are, now I get to see for myself."

I wanted to both beam and cringe at the knowledge that Callie talks about me often. I didn't know what to do with that. "Well, I'll just have to wow you, so I don't make her a liar."

George chuckled, "Bring it on, Robbins."

I didn't feel we knew each other well enough for him to joke with me like that. However, much to my dismay, I couldn't help but like the guy…just a little. As we finished scrubbing in, we took our spots over the young girl. She had been in a car accident the day before, and after several emergency surgeries, we were starting her follow up surgeries. She had more to come, and her recovery would be painful, but she was expected to make a full recovery. George opened her abdomen as I checked her wounds. We worked systematically for several minutes before George broke the quiet. "So, the wedding is in a month. You're coming, right?"

I unconsciously clenched my jaw, "Um, I'm going to try."

George looked up, his bright blue eyes scanning my face, "Try? You're one of her best friends, she loves you. You have to be there when she gets married."

My nostrils flared in frustration. He had to stop doing that. Despite the flip my stomach yoga-ed into at the thought of watching from the front row as Callie married George, I mumbled, "I'm sorry, you're right. I'll be there."

"Good…looks like little Becky here is a fighter. She's healing like a rock star, and all her sites look clean and flawless. Dr. Raymond did an awesome job fixing her up yesterday."

A smile spread across my hidden face, "Yeah, Mary's a damn good trauma surgeon. But, for our sakes, don't tell her that. We'll never hear the end of it."

George snorted, "I know it. The woman is amazing at her job, but a force to be reckoned with…well, all the time."

That elicited a genuine chuckle from me, "Yep, exactly."

A few more minutes passed before he spoke again, "So, Callie talks about you quite a bit, but I guess I don't know that much about you. You have a boyfriend? Husband? Are you bringing a date to the wedding?"

I cleared my throat uncomfortably. I'd be offended if his face didn't look alarmingly similar to Bambi. "Wow, you just dive right into it, don't you?" Seeing George shrug, I continued, "Um, no. No boyfriend or husband-" I paused and glanced around at the nurses listening eagerly for any shred of gossip. I sighed, figuring it was a good as time as any, "I'm gay…And, I probably won't have a date for the wedding."

George looked up, "Oh? Too bad…Hey, I actually have a friend that you might like. She's an elementary school teacher, pretty, intelligent, and also looking for a date to the wedding. I could give you her number, if you'd like."

Damn. This guy never stops. The worst part was, he seemed totally genuine. Like he really just wanted to help. It'd be easier if I knew he was just screwing with me because of my history with Callie. However, it was painfully apparent that he had no idea that Callie and I ever were or wanted to be more than friends. "Uh, yeah, maybe. Thanks."

Callie and I were friends, and that's what mattered.

"Sure. I know that this is foul timing, and I don't mean to rub it in. But, I'm glad I never have to date again. Some people love to date, I don't. I like that I'll go home to the same person every night. I like knowing I'll have a permanent date. I'm a relationship guy, and I'm glad I'm done searching for one." George continued to operate on the little girl while I watched him brag about having Callie.

Unable to stop myself, I asked, "Are you more happy to be in a relationship, or to be with Callie?"

George paused to look up, "What do you mean?"

It was too late to back down, "I mean, it sounds more like you want to be in a relationship so bad that you don't really care who with."

I watched as his blue eyes steeled to ice in a second, "What are you suggesting?"

Gulping, I replied in an even tone, "I'm suggesting that you don't really love Callie, but the opportunity to avoid being single for the rest of your life."

"Ok, now that that's clear. I want you to understand something. I love Callie. She's incredible and special. I'm thankful everyday I get to be with her, because I have no idea what she sees in someone like me. If you can't accept or believe that, I'm going to ask you to keep that to yourself. Callie respects and cares about you, and I fear that she'll listen to your opinions, and that's not fair to me." With a final pointed look, he returned to his work on the girl's bowel.

I swallowed hard, not having expected all that to come from him. I sighed, "I don't know you, and it was unfair of me to assume something so important from this relatively small interaction. I'm sorry."

George smiled under his mask, "It's ok. You were protecting your friend, I get it." After a second, he added, "It also sounds a bit like…maybe you had a thing for her."

Quickly snapping my eyes up, I opened my mouth to deny his claim, but was interrupted by the door to the OR swinging open. "Who do you have a thing for?" Mary's lilting voice filled the room, fighting for space with the thick tension.

"Nobody. What are you doing here?" I quickly interjected, hoping she'd change the course of this conversation.

"No need to get all mushy, I just came to make sure you were taking good care of my masterpiece here." She gestured to Becky.

"Of course, we are. I'm all done here, actually. You've got it from here, right Dr. Robbins?" He set down his instruments and began to back away.

I glanced down at the table, a little surprised to see that we were almost finished, "Um, yeah, sure."

"Great." Before he left the room, he turned back and offered a small smile, "Callie's right, you are a fantastic surgeon."

Letting out a long slow breath, I focused on finishing up on Becky. Emotions boiled and surged within me, lost and unclaimed. I could feel Mary stand uncharacteristically quiet behind me. After a few minutes, she uttered a soft, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Not answering her, I finished up the last stitches and looked to my resident, "Dr. Kepner, can you close, please?" She nodded and stepped up as I tore off my gloves and mask, heading straight to the scrub room. Mary followed at my heels.

"So, you had a surgery with Callie's fiancée…how was that?" Mary led gently.

I huffed and ran my fingers through my hair, "It was…I don't know." I braced my arms on the sink and let my head hang for a moment. Looking back up, I mumbled, "I'm her friend. More than anything, I want her to be happy. But…" I searched for my next words, not entirely sure of what they were.

"But, you want to be the one making her happy." Mary supplied.

I shrugged, "I honestly don't know. I don't know if I'm just anxious about the possibility of losing her as my friend, or if I really do want to be with her. But, even if that's the case, I can't do anything about it, because they seem sincerely happy." Yanking off my gown and scrub cap, I sighed, "I shouldn't have come here. It was easier when we only saw each other every once in a while."

Mary stepped closer to me, "Forget everything else for a second and answer the question without thinking." She waited a moment for any objection, but I offered none. Taking that as a sign to continue, she looked in my eyes, "Do you want to be with Callie?"

"Yes." Abiding by her request, I gave no thought to my answer, and just let it tumble out.

Mary nodded, "And, do you think you could make her happy?"

"Yes."

"And, do you think she wants to be with you?"

"Yes."

"Then, go tell her how you feel." Mary said simply, as if it were the easiest thing in the world.

"I can't just go tell her how I feel. She's engaged." I answered dejectedly.

"Sweetie, whether or not Callie is _in_ love with you, she does love you. Which means, that even if you tell her how you feel and she chooses George, she will forgive you for making things more difficult or for interfering. You won't lose your friend for telling her you're in love with her."

My brows furrowed as I considered her words, "You think?"

"I know." Mary stated firmly.

I shook my head, "I'm not the girl that gets in between another couple. That's not me."

Mary contemplated my words, then shrugged, "Well, then be me. I'd do it. And, I'm better than you, anyway."

I rolled my eyes and let out a soft laugh, "Very supportive, thank you."

Mary chuckled, then pulled me in for a half hug and a kiss on the head, "Well, you've got two choices. Tell her how you feel and possibly get the love of your life, or buy her something nice and watch her marry someone else. You choose."

I groaned, "I hate when you make sense. It throws my whole perspective on life out of whack."

Mary grinned, "Get used to it, babe. Now, go get your girl."

A pack of butterflies swarmed in my stomach with the realization that she was right. I needed to be honest with Callie, and then deal with the consequences. Hopefully the consequences were in my favor, but, if not, I'd live and Callie would still be my friend.

I nodded stiffly to Mary and left the room in search of Calliope. Entering the Ortho wing, I scanned the area for the Latina. I found her quickly.

The butterflies died an instant and agonizing death as I watched Callie and George through a window of a conference room. Callie was held by George's unimpressive arms looped around her waist. She giggled gleefully at something he whispered in her ear and stroked his forearm. They kissed sweetly a few times before heading to the door.

I couldn't move as my mind scrambled to process all the thoughts running through my head. The couple halted as they found me outside the door. "Arizona, hey…" Callie said hesitantly.

"Uh, hey." I said awkwardly, glancing at their joined hands.

"What's up?" She prodded, as she slipped her fingers from George's.

Taking a deep breath, I prepared to follow through with my decision, "I was, um, actually looking for Dr. O'Malley." Ignoring the confusion on Callie's face, I faced George, "I was wondering if I could get your friend's number, that you mentioned."

Callie looked a little apprehensive, "What friend?"

George pulled out his prescription pad and pen, quickly scribbling a name and number, "Arizona mentioned she didn't have a date to the wedding, so I offered to connect her with Mikayla. Good match, right?" He handed me the slip of paper, which I quickly tucked into my pocket.

Callie met my gaze and shrugged noncommittally, "Uh, yeah, I guess. I wouldn't really peg her as your type…"

Crossing my arms, I stared her right in the eye, "Why not? What's my type?"

I watched Callie blush lightly, and lower her eyes, "I don't know, it's just not something I would have thought of, that's all…she's cute…you'll like her." She frowned slightly as she refused to meet my eyes. "Uh, I have surgery. So, I'll see you later."

I wasn't sure who she was addressing specifically, but she placed a kiss on George's cheek and shot me an, almost, pained look. As she walked away, George checked his watch, "I have to go, too. I'll let Mikayla know I gave you her number."

I nodded to him, before he walked away, I called out, "Dr. O'Malley," When he turned around, I asked, "Where are you two registered?"

He grinned, "Crate and Barrel. A lot of kitchen supplies ended up on there. Callie is stoked to build her dream kitchen. Personally, I want an awesome media room."

I nodded as he headed down the hall, it was time for me to buy them something nice and watch them get married.

AN: I think I figured it out…I have never like George, meaning I've never given much thought to his motivations, actions, or thoughts. He was hard to write. Anyway, I expect that once again, I'll receive many virtual bricks. That's ok, I have a plan.

I'm going to build a fort.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: So, my 'I hate George' virtual brick fort turned out awesome, thanks guys : )

Callie's POV:

I bounced on the balls of my feet as I knocked lightly on Arizona's front door. A deep yawn bubbled up from within me as I waited. It was early. Somehow Arizona had managed to persuade me to run with her before work this morning. I'm not kidding myself by claiming it had nothing to do with the low cut top she was wearing when she asked. The woman had awesome boobs. I roughly shook my head in attempt to expel the inappropriate thoughts brewing as the door swung open.

"Oraw. Harg, Calha." Mary nodded toward me, greeting me through a mouthful of cereal.

I arched an eyebrow, "That's has to be one of the sexiest things I've ever seen. Take me now, sailor."

Mary swallowed as she led me into the apartment, "I'm married, but thanks for the offer."

Shaking my head, I glanced around, "What are you doing at Arizona's this early?" Noticing a small boy lounging on the floor with a colorful book, I ruffled his hair, "Hey, Ry. What's shakin'?"

Ryan looked up at me in confusion, "Shakin'?"

Laughing, I tickled his sides, "I mean, what are you doing?"

He squealed and squirmed wildly, "Reading! I reading!"

I straightened up and turned back to his mom leaning against the couch. When I raised my brows, seeking an answer to my earlier question, Mary sighed dramatically, "I came over to have breakfast with Arizona, but she's got a-" Mary glanced toward Ryan and lowered her voice, "-lady friend in there." She gestured with her head toward the bedroom, then raised her voice back to normal, "And, she said she's going on a run with you…So, I was forced to eat her food by myself."

"What an inspiring example you're setting for Ryan." I stated dryly. Mary grinned as she shoveled another spoonful of cereal in her mouth. Her words settled in, causing my stomach to perform a violent flip. I tried to sound nonchalant, picking at invisible lint on my shirt, as I stuttered, "So, she, uh, has someone here?"

Mary shrugged, "There was a woman in her bed when I busted in demanding breakfast… In retrospect, knocking might have been the appropriate protocol in that instance."

As she turned to place her dirty bowl in the sink, I groaned inwardly and aggressively swiped a hand through my hair. I was so tired of the crazy and intense reaction I had to the idea of Arizona with somebody else. She had every right to date, to sleep around, to get married, to whatever she wanted. Her and I were not a couple. Arizona owed me nothing. I had a fiancée and wanted Arizona to be happy. There was no reason for me to get jealous that she was seeing someone. Someone that wasn't me. Too lost in my own thoughts to comprehend my immediate surroundings, I realized too late the Mary was watching me closely.

"You are both going to give yourselves aneurisms trying to pretend that you don't have feelings for each other."

My eyes snapped up, "What are you talking about?"

Deep green eyes rolled in exasperation, "I'm talking about the klutzy dance you two are doing around each other. You each whistle the tired tune that you're just friends, but you're both itchin' to jump the other's bones."

I furrowed my brows, "Wait…are we dancing or whistling? Both at the same time? That seems a little over the top. I really prefer to do one or the other…actually, I hate whistling and hate listening to people whistle, it's rarely on pitch."

Mary glared steadily. "Don't make me flick your head. You know what I mean. You want to be with her, but for some reason you won't admit it and do the right thing."

I could feel the levity drain slowly from me as I seriously considered her words. One thing I've never really lacked was a respectable level of desire to be with Arizona. Meeting Mary's eyes, I whispered, "How can admitting to wanting to, then leaving my fiancée, be the right thing?"

"Hey, Cal. Good morning." Arizona chirped as she skipped into the kitchen. "Ready for a little jaunt outdoors?"

Mary looked absolutely disgusted as I glared over my shoulder at the bubbly blonde, "Ugh, it should be illegal to be this perky in the morning…although, I guess sex with a random woman will do that to you."

Arizona paused beside me as I sipped from my water bottle. I could feel her penetrating stare on me, no doubt, trying to read between the lines of my unsubtle comment. "Uh, yeah, it doesn't hurt." She finally replied in a neutral tone. I clenched my jaw as she turned to Mary, "Please, tell me you didn't eat all my cereal. You know the rules."

Mary threw up her hands, "I know, I know. I ate from the 'Mary' box. But, you know, you could at least buy me something better than Frosted Wheat…it's basically sugared cardboard."

"And, you could eat at your own house, instead of coming here to eat all my food." Arizona shot back as I smirked at their routine. After a pause, during which the two glowered unconvincingly at each other, Arizona looked back to me, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yep, practically chomping at the bit." I spun on my heel and fully faced Arizona for the first time. My breath hitched as I took in her running gear. Skin tight, black capris accented her sculpted legs and ass, while a baby blue sports bra showed off her perfect breasts and toned stomach. Her short curls were pulled back into a messy ponytail and her lean arms swung gently at her sides. I gulped as I felt my entire body react to her appearance. I could feel my underwear starting to dampen and my mouth went dry. When my eyes finally came back to Arizona's, I had the sneaking suspicion that she not only knew exactly what I was feeling, but was fighting a similar experience. I had chosen a pair of deep purple running shorts with a black tank top, which I knew looked amazing on me.

As if out of nowhere, Mary appeared beside us, handing over two water bottles, "Here. You're going to need the extra liquid if you're going to be drooling over each other the whole time."

I rolled my eyes and turned away from her to hide my blush, as Arizona snatched a bottle from her hand. "Thanks, Mary. You've been helpful as always."

"Oh, you don't have to thank me, but I appreciate it. Have a nice run." Mary retorted cheerfully. As we headed to the door, she called out, "What's going on with your _visitor_? Is she still sleeping? Do I need to make her breakfast?"

Arizona froze beside me, shooting me a hesitant look before answering over her shoulder, "She's just getting dressed, she'll be gone in a few. And, no…uh, you don't have to feed her."

I snorted, half playfully and half disgustedly, "So, she's a keeper, then?"

Arizona closed the door behind us, "Nope."

I glanced down the hall to hide my smile from Arizona. We made our way to the stairs and out to the lobby, "Did you ever give Mikayla a call?"

She slid a cute pair of sunglasses over her eyes, shielding them from the rare Seattle sun as we stepped outside, "Not yet. You ready?"

Offering a sharp nod, I suddenly sprinted down the sidewalk, yelling a giddy, "Yep!", over my shoulder.

"Hey! Cheater!" Arizona yelped as she dashed after me. We laughed loudly as we bolted through her quiet neighborhood.

After slowing down to a more appropriate pace, we jogged for a little over a mile and a half. The whole run was full of playful shoves and teasing insults. We got chased by a large dog, then chased a yappy small dog. It was a blast. I couldn't remember ever having more fun working out. After about a mile, Arizona looked over, smirking, "I'll Sandlot race you to the park over on Severs St."

Understandably confused, I glanced at her, "Um, what?"

"You know, get there by any means necessary. Jump over walls, slide under things, make amazing moves to avoid obstacles and escape angry beasts." She explained as if it were obvious.

I nodded with a grin, "Ah, like Ferris Bueller getting home before his parents."

"Exactly."

"Suck it, Robbins. I'm all over this." With that we both took off at a sprint. I slid over a car to cross the street, while Arizona hopped a group of trashcans. She suddenly veered off through an alley, while I stayed on the main route. I cut quickly through a lawn and jumped a fence to someone's back yard. I burst through a wall of bushes, then leaped through an overgrown, abandoned lot. I could see the park ahead of me, but no Arizona. I grinned, sure that I had beat her. I had almost reached the bench in the middle of the park, when Arizona appeared from the left. Catching each other's eye, we sped up, pushing to get to the bench first. My hand slapped the worn wood seconds before Arizona's.

Huge smiles stayed glued to our faces as we tried to calm our exerted bodies, each leaning our weight on our knees. When she could speak, Arizona whined, "Fine, you can have that one…Ugh. I think I need to exercise more, I'm already tired…Hold me." Without any more warning, Arizona dramatically fell into me.

Having no clue to her intention or solid footing, once Arizona's weight collided with mine, I lost balance and ungracefully pulled us both to the ground. "Oof! Damn, woman!" I growled as we hit the ground in a messy and giggly heap.

Arizona was laughing hard as she tried to pull herself off of me, managing to breath out through giggles, "You are terrible at saving me!"

I couldn't help joining in her laughter as we continued to attempt to get up, which only managed to thwart the other's attempt, thereby keeping us tangled up on the grass. "I didn't know I was supposed to be saving you, so it doesn't count."

Arizona gasped as she gave up, settling on bracing her arms on either side of my head as she caught her breath, "You're always supposed to save me, that's our deal."

Her tone had still been teasing and light, but the words switched the atmosphere quickly. All of a sudden, I couldn't ignore her face only inches from mine, or the way a few strands of her sweet smelling hair fell to tickle my face, or the light sheen of sweat that covered the chest that hovered right in front of me, or her adorable dimples taunting me, or her smooth stomach sliding against mine, now that my shirt had ridden up a little during our tumble. I barely resisted the urge to let my eyes close when her weight shifted just enough to allow her hips to press into mine. Suddenly, all I could think about was leaning up to kiss her. I wanted to kiss her. Admitting that to myself was easier than I thought. "What if I can't?" The whispered words were out of my mouth before I even thought them.

Arizona's now alarmingly dark eyes bore into mine, "Then, I'll save you."

"Promise?" Again, my voice came out no louder than a breath, but she heard it.

Nodding slowly as she lowered her head, she replied in an equally quiet murmur, "Promise."

Our eyes stayed locked as we puffed air against each other's lips. Her chest pressed into me in a quick rhythm as her breathing increased. I wanted so badly for her to close the last hair of distance and settle her lips on mine. Instead, she turned her head and placed a feather light kiss to my jaw. Instinct caused my hands that had been clutching at the grass to fly to her waist and squeeze gently. Tracing her lips along my jaw and down my neck, she pressed them to the wildly pulsing and flushed skin she found there. Of their own accord, my hips jerked up to push against hers. Sparks rushed through my body at her almost innocent, but extremely intimate touches. My whole body was inflamed with desire for the woman on top of me.

As quickly as it started, the moment ended when Arizona pushed herself off me with a low whimper. I lay on the cool ground next to her, staring up at the leafy trees above us, struggling to regain some control over my neglected lungs and over heated body.

"Crap. That's never going to go away, is it?" Arizona's strained voice broke the silence a few minutes later.

Swallowing hard, I shook my head, "Uh, I don't think so, no."

"You're engaged."

"Yeah."

"I want to…"

"I know…me, too."

"But, you're engaged."

"Yeah."

"Is that going to change?"

"I don't know."

"…Are you ready to head back?"

"No…I want to stay here."

A minute or so passed before Arizona slowly got to her feet. She held out her hand while gazing at me with a smooth expression, "We should go."

Reluctantly, I fit my hand into hers and let her pull me to my unsteady feet. We stood across from each other, holding hands, and staring intensely. My body continued to buzz as I wished I could do something about the feelings warring inside of me. Offering the blonde a small smile, I shrugged, "Loser buys coffee?"

Arizona grinned softly, "You're on." Without another word, we took off toward her apartment. We jogged steadily, both trying to run off what had just happened. As we rounded the corner to her street, Arizona shot me a smirk and began sprinting toward the building.

Shrieking, I picked up my speed and quickly caught up to her. We pushed ourselves as hard as we could, bursting through the lobby door and darting up the stairs. Genuine laughter exploded from us as we tore down the hall and stumbled through her front door. As we panted and grinned widely, I thought that maybe we'd be ok. Maybe our attraction didn't have to be the end of us. Mary entered the living room, obviously having not left yet, "Who won?"

Arizona and I looked at each other. I waited for her to answer, because I honestly didn't know. My smile disappeared when she answered, "George…So, I guess, I'm buying breakfast." I watched helplessly as hurt and regret flickered through her gorgeous blue eyes. Then, I watched her back as she went into her room and slammed the door.

AN: Alright, where are your thoughts, now?


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Holy cow, mega reviews for last chapter, thanks so much! I'm sorry my updates take so long, I have to wait to be inspired in a direction I'm good with, and sometimes that takes a bit. Also, I never really intend to write Mary scenes, they just always seem to happen…lol. Hope ya'll don't mind. If anyone sort of recognizes the place I'm describing for the party, it's because I was picturing the place Lorelei went for her bachelorette party in Gilmore Girls…

Arizona's POV

I tugged nervously at the hem of my short, skin tight dress as I watched down town Seattle out of Mary's car window. I quickly followed that action with a deep sigh and raked my fingers through my loose curls.

"Stop fidgeting. We're going and we're going to have fun. Deal with it." Mary said gently, but firmly.

"Why?" I whined pathetically, "Can't I just call in sick?"

Mary shot me a pointed look as she flipped on her blinker and switched lanes, "Uh, no. You cannot call in sick to Callie's bachelorette party."

I huffed and glared out the window, "I know…but, we haven't even really talked since we went on that run last week." A few seconds passed before I mumbled, "One week. She'll be married in one week."

"Yes, she will…Unless you stop her." She said it so casually, I almost missed it. When her words registered, I whipped my head around to gape at her.

"What?"

Mary rolled her eyes, and spoke in a voice that suggested she was speaking with a toddler, "Tell her that you love her and want to be with her. Tell her to call off the wedding."

I shook my head quickly, "I can't do that. She's my best friend. If she wanted to call off the wedding, she would have already. Callie doesn't hold back if there's something she wants."

"She does when it comes to you. For whatever reason, she hesitates with you. But, she would cancel the wedding faster than a fly pees if you asked her to. Somehow, she doesn't know that you're head over heels for her."

"Faster than a fly pees? Really?"

Mary shrugged, so I continued, "Besides…I want what's best for Callie…"

Sharp green eyes snapped to my face, "I know you're not saying that you're not good enough for her. Because if you are, I'm going to pull this car over and poke you in the eye."

"Poke me in the eye?"

"Yes, then smack the back of your knee."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, then give you a purple nurple for good measure."

I snorted a laugh at her odd anger, but quickly sobered at the seriousness in her eyes. Sighing, I whispered, "She deserves someone that can give her everything…not the poor orphan girl with no family."

I could feel the tension rolling off of Mary as she answered in a controlled tone, "One, you do know that she is also an orphan, right?"

"Yes, which is why she doesn't need me throwing my drama into the mix." I snapped.

Mary ignored my outburst, "Two, you have a mom who has gotten her shit together and is pretty awesome, so you now have a biological family. And, I swear, if you don't consider me family by now, I may leave you. I love you as much as any family member, so don't try to pull that pity party on me."

Letting my defense stance soften for a moment, I leaned over and kissed Mary's cheek, "I'm sorry, I love you, too, Mary Renee Raymond-Millar. And, you are definitely my family."

"Good. Third, you, Arizona Robbins are one of the most incredible people I've ever met, and you deserve to have anything and everything you want from life…if you ever repeat this sentiment when we're fighting in the future, I will slap you-"

I grinned, "You're very violent tonight-"

"I mean it. And, you are absolutely good enough for Callie, and what's more, she's good for you…and I wouldn't let just anyone be with you." When I stayed silent, quietly absorbing and trying to believe her words, she added, "Do you know why I didn't tell you Callie was engaged when you were thinking about moving back here?"

"To screw with me?"

"No. Because, I figured you wouldn't come back if you knew. I didn't tell you so that you'd come here and fight for her. You're scrappy, Arizona, and you two deserve each other. Fight for her."

I stayed quiet as I thought about what she said. Could I really ask Callie to call off her wedding to someone else? Could I be that person? Did Callie want me to be that person?

With no answers to my internal questions, we pulled up outside of the club and Mary handed her keys to the valet. I gazed up at the flashy building. Callie had chosen a smallish drag club for her party, which I though was kind of awesome. As we walked through the doors, a burly Dolly Parton and a giant Liza Minnelli greeted us and pointed us in the direction of our party. The main room was brightly colored and neon lights adorned the walls. A small stage sat in the corner, where various people of various degrees of sobriety sang loudly. Mary and I squeezed through the crowd to a large table.

Callie sat at the head of the table surrounded by a handful of other women. Aria, her sister, sat on one side, with my mother on the other. As we approached the table, Callie locked her soulful eyes with mine, "Hey, Arizona. I'm glad you came." Her deep brown orbs darted down my figure and came back up with a low blush. I smirked to let her know I saw her appreciate my form fitting black dress and heels.

"I came, too!" Mary stated with a flourish of her arms.

Callie grinned, "Hello, Mary. You look stunning, as always."

"Why, thank you, my dear. You look ravishing, as well."

I scowled, "How come she's so nice to you?"

Callie shrugged, "I like to butter her up every now and then."

I rolled my eyes, then looked to my mom, "Hey, Mom, I didn't know you were coming." I swooped down to let her envelop me in a warm hug.

"Well, Callie called and invited me, so I thought, why not?" She smiled and motioned for me to sit down.

My gaze drifted to Aria across the table, "It's nice to see you again, Aria. How've you been?"

Aria studied me for a moment, probably trying to decide if she liked me yet or not. Even with the handful of times we'd seen each other in the past twenty years, she's still never really forgiven me for messing with her and her little sister all those years ago. "It's nice to see you, too. I've been doing well. How about you?"

I noticed a softness in her eyes that wasn't usually there, "I'm pretty good. Thanks." We stared at each other another moment, allowing me to recognize the similarities between her and Callie. Aria had the same exotic and gorgeous features as Callie, but she didn't quite have what Callie did. At least, not in my eyes.

A clearing of a throat brought our attention to Callie, who arched a concerned eyebrow at me. I smiled softly and turned to order a drink from the heavily made up Tina Turner.

About a half hour later Mary and Aria convinced Callie to get up to do karaoke. When she finally agreed, Mary squealed, "Oh! Do Whitney! I'll go choose your song!" She jumped up and dashed to the side of the stage.

Aria furrowed her brows, "Do you think it's a little weird that she didn't let you choose your own song?"

Callie and I answered at the same time, "Nope." We shared a grin as Mary returned.

"I chose you a wonderful love song, totally appropriate for you. You're gonna kill it." Mary smiled widely as she tried to catch her breath, which she inexplicably lost.

A few songs later, we heard Callie's name called over the speaker and Callie rolled her eyes, "I guess, I'm up." I couldn't help but turn my body toward the stage and prepare to give Callie my full attention. I had heard her sing a few times, and her voice was amazing. She stepped on stage and glanced at the screen in front of her, and a quick frown indicated that she wasn't pleased. Her head snapped up and she shot a reprimanding glare at Mary.

Glancing at Mary, I whispered, "What did you do?"

She shrugged, "Nothing, I chose a song. You'll get it."

Curiosity momentarily letting Mary off the hook, I tuned back into the stage. The beginning notes filtered through the sound system, and a few bars later I recognized the song and the reason behind Callie's annoyance. I reached over and slapped Mary's arm, "You're an ass." I hissed in a low tone.

"You have to admit, it's perfect." Mary said in an equally low voice.

Being a sport, Callie started the song,

_I've been hearing your heartbeat inside of meI keep your photograph beside my bedLivin' in a world of fantasiesI can't get you out of my head_

I felt my mom lean into me, "Honey, I could be wrong, but isn't this song about having an affair?"

Clearing my throat, I nodded, "Uh, something like that…"

"Oh…is that really appropriate for her to sing now?" My mother's voice was curious and concerned.

"No, but Mary has a mind of her own, and we rarely understand it." I kept my eyes forward and focused on Callie. Despite her discomfort, she was miraculous. Her dark blue, strapless dress made her look unforgivably sexy, and I found myself envisioning ripping it off.

_I've been waiting for the phone to ring all nightWhy you wanna make me feel so goodI got a love of my own BabeI shouldn't get so hung up on you_

Her eyes found mine and we locked gazes. My breath hitched as her eyes bore into my soul, basically stripping us naked in front of the whole crowd. I was vaguely aware of my mom telling Mary that she was an evil genius.

_I remember the way that we touched I wish I didn't like it so much I get so emotional, baby Every time I think of you I get so emotional, baby Ain't it shocking what love can do Ain't it shocking what love can do _

Her voice floated around me, making my insides shiver. I would have sat completely wrapped up in her performance, if Aria hadn't 'accidentally' knocked her drink all over the table. With that distraction, I managed to pull my attention from the beauty on stage and clean up my drool.

When the song ended, Callie accepted her rightfully earned applause and jumped from the stage. Mary yelped, "I'm, uh, gonna go grab another drink for my friend Aria here."

I gripped her sleeve, "I don't think so. You're going to sit right here and wait to see how Callie liked your song choice."

Callie reached our table, offering grateful smiles at those who praised her. Then, she turned to Mary and arched an eyebrow, her voice was quiet so only Mary, Aria and I could hear, "Wonderful love song, huh?"

Mary gulped, then adapted a near perfect innocent expression, "It is! It's about powerful love over shadowing everything!"

Callie clenched her jaw, "It's about someone being in a relationship, but being in love with someone else-"

Mary's gaze steeled, a look clearly meaning she was going for the kill, "I guess, I missed that…but, turns out, it fits, doesn't it?"

Callie's eyes flicked to mine, concession marring both of our facades. She glanced around the table, then backed away from Mary, apparently deciding not to have that conversation at that moment. When she returned to her seat, she gulped her drink down and motioned for another.

My mother must have sensed the change in atmosphere because she chimed in with a cheerful, "So, dear, tell us all the story of how you met George."

Callie smiled gratefully and started her story. Not very interested in the subject, I leaned over to Mary, "She's going to kill you for that."

Mary nodded, "Probably, but the wedding's in a week, we're running out of time."

I glared at her, damning her stubbornness, but agreeing with Callie, that it was not the time to discuss that.

Callie continued to regale the table of stories of her and George, each anecdote ripping at me a little more. Finally, during a break in the chatter, Aria turned to me and asked with genuine interest, "So, are you bringing anyone to the wedding, Arizona?"

I swallowed, letting my eyes briefly dart to Callie's, which were far more hopeful than I wanted to see, "Uh, no."

Judging by the edge of impulsiveness in her voice, Callie hadn't actually meant to ask, "Why not?"

Clearing my throat, I guiltily brought my eyes to her equally guilty ones, "Um…because I'm not actually going to make it to your wedding…"

Callie's eyes widened, almost comically, except it wasn't a bit funny. "What?"

I licked my lips, and dropped my eyes, "I'm sorry. I, uh, wanted to wait to tell you. I got called for a case in Boston."

I felt Mary reach over and grip my arm in a silent plea. With a swift sweep of the table I saw Aria sending me a death glare, my mother shooting me a disapproving, but sympathetic look, a handful of surprised expressions, and a few offended ones. My gaze finally moved back to Callie. She did little to hide her anger, "You're kidding, right? I mean, you're not actually bailing on my wedding for some case."

Biting my lip, I nodded, "I have to, Callie. It's a kid's life." What I didn't mention was that it was only a consult and they said I could come after the wedding. I was keeping the option open because I didn't know if I could handle going to the wedding. But, now, after sitting and listening to Callie talk about George, I knew I couldn't watch her marry him. I couldn't be there.

"Bullshit."

Recognizing the fire in her eyes and the tension in her body, I knew she was about to explode at me. "Excuse me." I slid from my seat and headed to the back toward the bathroom. Bursting through the door, I walked to the sink and slowly turned around to lean on it. Crossing my arms and I stared at the floor and waited. She didn't disappoint.

"What the hell, Arizona?"

I looked up into her blazing mocha eyes, "Callie…don't."

"No! You don't. Why aren't you going to my wedding? And don't give me some crap about a case, we both know that's not it." Callie crossed her arms as well and stared me down.

"You know why…" I whispered, desperation leaking from my eyes.

"No, I don't. I thought you were my friend, I thought you were my best friend. We've been through everything together!" Her voice rose higher as she spoke, nearly yelling, "You're more important to me than anyone, and I want you there on the most important day of my life-"

I suddenly felt my own anger rip through me, "You see, that's the problem!"

Callie stepped back a bit at my tone, "What?"

"That, right there! I can't be the most important person in your life!" My chest heaved as I hurtled my confusion and pained filled words at her.

Callie stepped back up, closing the distance between us as we stared daggers at each other, "Why not?"

"Because you're not marrying me! You can't marry someone else, then claim I'm most important person to you! It's confusing and unfair to me, to you, and definitely to George!" Both our faces were flushed as we stayed locked in our battle of hearts.

She shook her head, "I can do whatever the hell I want, I'm the bride!" After my heated scoff she added, "So, you're _choosing_ not to come to my wedding?"

Gritting my teeth, I ground out, "Agh! Yes, ok? Yes! I'm basically choosing not to come to your wedding!" I was near tears, but refused to let them fall. I knew I wouldn't be able to stop them, once they started.

With a deep breath, she lowered her voice, "Give me one damn good reason why you won't be there."

I gasped as I saw the passion and plea spring up in her eyes in an instant. She was begging me to give her a reason not to marry George.

In that second, I believed that she would leave George for me. If I told her I loved her, she'd probably call George that second and end their engagement. Our bodies were so close that I could feel the heat coming off her, I could see the specks of color in her eyes, I could smell her delicate perfume, I could feel the gentle wisp of her breath on my face. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't be the reason she left George, I wasn't the girl that broke up another couple. And, if she wanted to end things with George, she had to do it because she wanted to, not because I told her to. This was a decision she should make on her own. But, I wanted to be with Callie more than anything.

Well…not more than anything. More than anything I wanted Callie to have everything she deserves…and I wasn't it. George could give her so many things I couldn't. I heard her talking out there, she does love him. She agreed to marry him before I came back and screwed everything up. There must be good reasons she said yes. If we were meant to be together we would be already. Maybe this was our path. My heart sank as I realized what I was going to do. I was going to support Callie and be her best friend. That was it.

With my heart breaking, I slowly shook my head, whispering, "I can't. I'm sorry."

When I didn't hear anything from her, I painfully brought my eyes up. Her shoulders slumped and she looked defeated. After a moment, she mumbled, "You promised."

Confused, I swallowed hard, "Promised what?"

Her jaw clenched and her eyes flashed dangerously, "You promised to save me when I couldn't save you. You promised…You lied."

As my heart shattered, I uttered, "Calliope…" But, her back couldn't hear me.

A few minutes later I exited the bathroom, gratefully accepted Mary's valet voucher and left Callie's bachelorette party. Four days later, I left for Boston and Callie got ready for her wedding.

AN: Alright, ladies, show me what you got. I know you hate me, but I promise you don't have too long to wait.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: You all really rock with your reviews! Thanks so much. I don't know what you all will think of this chapter, but I'm eager to hear. Have a great weekend!

Callie's POV

"Five, six, seven, eight, nine…" I counted rolls of gauze quietly to myself. After I was done with the gauze, I would move on to the cast rolls. I had already caught up all my charting, switched out OR tools, and personally ran labs for a few cases. I was bored out of my mind, but since I technically had the day off, my only option was busy work. Fortunately, busy work was good for keeping busy to waste time, which was what I needed for a few hours.

It was my wedding day.

It was the day I was meant to join my life with another person. And, I had expected to feel…more.

Shaking my head and huffing a sigh, I moved out of the supply closet and started down the still hallway. For some reason, the Ortho wing was oddly quiet. Maybe it was part of the universe's mockery of me. That's what I had begun to feel like. A giant mockery of the cosmos. When did my life get so complicated?

Actually, that was a stupid question. My life was always complicated. My parents died when I was a kid, then my sister and I were put into foster care. I grew up in a dozen different homes. I slept with men and women. I met someone as kid that came to be my best friend, then the person that I fell completely in love with, but couldn't quite the timing right. Then, that person left and I met the person I was going to marry. My life was always complicated.

Complicated was okay. I could handle complicated. But, I wanted more. I wanted complicated with someone that made complicated interesting. Only one person made complicated interesting. One person set my world on fire. One person made me crave the chaotic rollercoaster of emotions that come with great relationships. But, waiting for her was killing me. I had become some what of an expert at disappointment.

"You can't marry George."

I whirled around to face an out of breath and sincere looking Arizona. She wore jeans, a cute v-neck t-shirt, and her hair back in a messy ponytail. She looked beautiful. Silently taking in her presence and it's meaning, it took me a few seconds to respond, "I thought you were in Boston."

Arizona nodded with a small, nervous smile, "I, uh, I was. But, then I realized that I couldn't let my best friend marry the wrong person."

"Really? Because it seems like you've had plenty of time to intervene…but, you choose the day of my wedding to mess with my head? Nice." Turning on my heel, I continued my original path down the hall. I could feel myself start to get frustrated with the woman.

"I know, I'm sorry it's taken me so long. I should have said it a long time ago." Arizona's voice was soft and strangely strong.

I turned back to her as we reached the deserted nurses station, "Said what?" I held my breath as I searched her face, waiting for the words I'd needed to hear for a long time.

"You can't marry George." Arizona stated again, a sense of finality in her stance and tone.

Hesitating to see if there was more, I puffed out a breath of air and grabbed another chart, muttering, "Unbelievable."

Arizona skipped to catch up to me, "Wait, what's unbelievable?"

"That once again, you can't just say what you want to say…I know that I haven't been one to shout what I'm thinking, either…But, I continue to give you perfect openings, and you drop the ball." I knew that I wasn't being entirely fair, but I didn't particularly care at the moment.

"I'm in love with you."

I could tell that she had stopped behind me, and the slight quiver, but utter certainty in her voice, halted me immediately. I slowly spun to face her. Despite the fact that I was already fairly sure about her feelings, actually hearing them had my heart thrashing in my chest and a warmth rising throughout my body. I swallowed hard and stared into her unwavering blue eyes. It was real. She was here, telling me she loved me. "Ok, I forgive you for bitching out last time." Trying to hide my grin, I turned around once again, "But, I swear to whoever, Arizona, if you ever walk away when I need you again, you're sleeping on the couch for a month."

There was a long pause from Arizona. I almost looked back over my shoulder to see if she was still there. Just before I peeked my eyes back, a warm hand grasped my elbow, gently twirling me on the spot. Curious and hopeful sapphire eyes studied my closely. Finally, she asked in a slow, careful voice, "What are you talking about?"

Gradually losing the battle with my hidden smile, I answered lightly, "I called off the wedding the day after my bachelorette party."

I barely suppressed the giggle that wanted to burst from me at her expression. Her jaw dropped comically and her eyes widened to huge saucers. "You what?"

"I called off the wedding. I wasn't in love with George…not really. And, he wasn't really in love with me…I think we both just fell in love with the idea of the other, the idea of never being alone again…" Arizona watched me quietly as I led her into an empty on call room. When we were fully in and the door swung closed, I turned to face her, "He was always second best for me…well, really, anyone besides you is second best. So, I called off the wedding for something better, hoping that that something better is you. I'm not sure why we waited so long…I think that the little homeless foster girl inside of you was telling you that you didn't deserve to be happy, or weren't worth the trouble of ending my relationship with George. And, the one inside of me was telling me that I wasn't good enough for you. But, I'm done with that." Taking a breath, I watched closely, looking for any sign to what she was thinking.

"Wh-why didn't you t-tell me about the wedding?" Arizona stuttered quietly. "There were three days in between you calling off the wedding and me leaving for Boston."

I shrugged and grinned softly, "I thought I'd give you some time to cool off and think things over…and, I was a little curious to see if you'd try to stop me."

Arizona seemed to shake herself from the daze that fell upon her, she offered me a small glare, "That's kind of mean, Calliope."

My grin grew, "Maybe. But, if I had told you, I would have never known if you would have come after me. Now, I know for sure that you will save me."

"Well, I did promise…I know it took me a long time, but my super speed was on the fritz." Her eyes twinkled and a delicate blush colored her cheeks.

Stepping closer to her, I gazed into her eyes, "And, I want you to know that no matter what crazy thoughts were going on in your head that prevented you from saying something sooner, you are completely worth it. You are the most amazing person I've ever met, and you deserve to be happy as much as anyone…I want to make you happy. It's taken me a long time to accept that I deserve you, but I'm finally getting there. Our past makes it difficult for us to trust others and trust ourselves, but I think we could be something great. Just like we've always done, we can call each other out when we're being stupid, and make each other stronger. I'm tired of waiting for the right time, or whatever. This is it, this is the time."

Arizona's eyes glistened as she stared back at me, a stunned look decorating her features. I jumped when she suddenly smacked my arm, "Damn it, Calliope Torres!"

Blinking, I started to panic a little, "What?"

Arizona threw her hands up in the air, "I came all the way here with a whole speech planned about how I'm in love with you. About all the reasons you should pick me, not him. It had apologies for not speaking up and a long list of all the things I love about you-"

Unable to stop myself from interjecting, I smirked, "What was first on that list?"

Arizona barely skipped a beat, "Your eyes. And-And, you just- you just made all of it pointless with your cancelling weddings and awesomeness-" Arizona looked frazzled and her voice was an odd pitch, but a dazzling sparkle lit up her eyes.

Unable to stop the wide grin spreading across my face, I shrugged, "I'm so sorry, Chicken Little."

Arizona furrowed her brows, "You think I'm ranting about the sky falling?"

"Yes." I continued to smile.

"But, you don't think it is?" Arizona's voice calmed as her own beautiful smile began to take hold.

"No, I don't. I think I'm going to ask you to have dinner with me." I had to admit that I was shocking myself with how calm I was. To be fair, I had days to consider these turn of events, Arizona was dealing with them that moment.

Arizona smirked, "And, you don't think that you asking me out on a date would indicate that, at least, a piece of the sky is falling?"

Considering the statement, I gave her a curt nod, "Eh, fine, you got me there. So…?"

Arizona feigned innocence, "So…what?"

Instead of playing into her mind game, I leaned forward, slid my hand across her cheek, yanked her toward me, and pressed my lips to hers. Our mouths met in a single, perfect moment. I briefly wondered if my lips were actually made for the sole purpose of kissing hers. They were smooth and warm, lighting a rolling wildfire through my body. I immediately decided that I would do everything in my power to kiss her for the rest of my life. I felt her start to respond more enthusiastically by reaching up and tangling her fingers in my hair. My hands found her waist and clung on firmly, pulling her into me. I sighed into her mouth as her hands found my neck and deepened the kiss slightly. It wasn't a long kiss, but we broke completely breathless and flushed. Grinning, I shot her a wink then turned to leave the room.

Arizona cleared her throat, offering a husky, "Dinner would be great."

Before I completely left the room, I quickly spun back around, "I'm in love with you, too. I don't know if I actually said it, but I want to make sure you know…I love you."

Arizona smiled warmly, "I got it, I heard it through you calling me a wuss."

I gasped, "I didn't call you a wuss."

Arizona shrugged, "Yeah, you did, a little. But, you were right. I was a wuss." She stepped up against me and locked her eyes with mine, "No more."

She stretched up to plant a quick, but tender kiss on my willing mouth, pulling back to allow me to mumble, "Good."

I intertwined our fingers and held the door open for her. After several blissful seconds, Arizona gently broke the silence, "Are you really working today?"

I shook my head, "No, not really. I was just trying to stay busy while I waited for you."

Arizona grinned, "Ok, Einstein. You want to go get lunch?"

"Sure…why don't you come over and I'll make you something?" I suddenly felt shy, and a light blush crept up my neck.

Arizona smirked, "Are you trying to get me into bed?"

"No! I just wanted to, I mean, I just thought I could do you-Shit! I mean, do something for you…" I temporarily closed my eyes in embarrassment. That was not smooth.

Arizona giggled, "So…that's a yes?"

I sighed and slipped my arm around Arizona's shoulders, "Yes, I am, actually."

Arizona slid her arm around my waist and bit her lip, nodding, "Good."

AN: Well, there it is…was it what you were looking for? The original plan was for this to be the last chapter and then an epilogue…but, now I think that I might write a few more…honestly, I haven't decided yet…I'll mull it over and let you know.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Whoa…I'm so sorry for the wait. I totally lost the muse for the story and the whole feel of the characters, then my computer broke, then I got totally distracted by other things…I suck. Anyway, it's still a little shaky, but I had to put something out there. I hope it meets your expectations, or at least is a decent waste of time.

Arizona's POV

Callie gently pulled me into her apartment and shut the door. We both grinned goofily at each other until Callie cleared her throat and nodded toward the kitchen, "I'll just go see what I've got for lunch, make yourself comfortable."

I watched her walk away, a cute swing in her hips, then turned toward the living room. I let out a long breath. I was suddenly very nervous. It's not like I'd never been there before. It's not like I'd never dated before. It's not like I'd never been at a woman's place basically planning to sleep with her. Hell, it's not even like I'd never slept with Callie before. The thing was, I was in the apartment of the woman I was in love with, intending to date and definitely sleep with her, and this time it was going somewhere. I couldn't afford to mess this up. This was it. This was my chance for a happy ending. So to speak.

A little bit later, I became antsy waiting in the living room, so I headed into the kitchen. Callie hummed softly to herself as she worked over the stove, and I couldn't stop myself from striding over to her and slipping my arms around her waist. Before she could react, I gasped, "Are you making French Toast?"

She leaned back a bit, pressing into my body, "Yes, I am. I know it's your favorite, and I figured this was a good time to impress you."

I nodded as I rested my chin on her shoulder, "Ah, good thinkin'." Her soft, warm body instantly heated mine, and I sighed happily against her neck. The woman was amazing.

"If you want your food, you're gonna have to stop that."

Grinning into her shoulder, I asked, "Stop what?"

Callie smirked, "Stop the sexy sighing on my neck and not so subtle rubbing against me."

A little shocked, I checked myself…I was rubbing up on her…I hadn't even noticed. I giggled in response, "Why should I?"

Callie suddenly whirled around and pinned me against the kitchen island, her dark eyes bore into mine, "Because I'll have to start kissing you, and I may not stop. Which means, your French Toast will burn, then you'll whine about not having any food and blame me for it."

I nodded seriously, but let my eyes shine with all the lust coursing through my body, trampling the hunger in my stomach, "You're probably right, we wouldn't want that to happen."

Callie didn't respond for a few moments, staring into my eyes, simply absorbing the feeling. She finally shrugged, "Eh, I'll live." Instantly swooping down, she took my lips in a hot kiss, not hesitating to slip her warm tongue into my welcoming mouth.

A deep groan came from my throat as I eagerly kissed her back, gripping her hips as she braced her arms on either side of me. When I slithered my fingers under the hem of her top, she released a super sexy gasp that caused me to quickly twirl us around so that I had her pressed against the counter. Deciding I was done messing around, I gently snuck a leg between hers and leaned purposefully into her center. A low whimper thanked me for my efforts and our kiss heated twice fold. I'm not sure how long we attempted to devour each other, each second was perfect and tingly. We only broke when a calm voice broke through our hazy minds.

"Your French Toast is burning."

Regretfully ripping our lips apart, we turned to glare at Mary, who sat at a bar stool like she wasn't invading our space. "Ugh, she has a key to your place, too?" I growled as I tried to straighten my appearance and quiet my raging hormones to a dull roar.

"Yeah…though, I'm not sure how she got it…I didn't give it to her." Callie grumbled as she moved to the stove to stop the smoking bread.

"I made a copy while you were working." Mary stated.

"Oh, that makes sense." I said, rolling my eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I smelled French Toast, and I want some." She quipped, spinning slightly back and forth on the stool.

Cocking my head a little, I jerked my head toward Callie, "Uh, did it occur to you when you walked in and sat down, that you might be interrupting something?"

Mary furrowed her brows for a few moments, thinking hard, or at least, pretending to think about it. "Oh! You guys were making out! I knew something was different when I came in, but I just figured Callie got a new rug or something!"

Her twinkling green eyes and goofy smile managed to make me grin in return and shake my head. There's a reason we've been friends for a long time. I love her, despite her being her. "Excellent work, Sherlock…You're not as cute as you think you are."

Mary smiled dreamily, "Yes, I am." She propped her elbows on the counter and eyed me, "So…how was Boston?" Her lilting voice told me she was teasing me for bolting.

"The wrong place at the wrong time." I answered nonchalantly.

"No shit…So, am I correct in assuming you two have finally gotten over yourselves and worked things out?"

Callie glanced over her shoulder at me as she laid out two more pieces of toast on the sizzling pan. She shot me cute smirk and shrugged her shoulders, leaving the answering up to me. "Yeah, I think we have."

Deciding to speak up, Callie helpfully added, "Yep, superhero Arizona swooped in just in time to save me from my wedding that I cancelled."

Dropping my jaw and gasping, I punched her arm as she snorted a laugh, "No, you don't get to make fun of me for that. I didn't know you weren't getting married, because you thought you'd mess with my head and not tell me that very important detail." I couldn't believe she was teasing me for trying to stop her wedding because she should be with me.

Her face softened and she turned to me, "I know, I'm sorry. I'm only joking. I love that you came after me."

"Yeah?" I grinned shyly as we gazed into each other's eyes.

She moved closer, leaning down, she breathed against my lips, "Yeah."

Just as our lips brushed against the other's, Mary cleared her throat, "So, where do we stand on the French Toast?"

Callie pushed away from me and stomped to the stove while I groaned, "Come on…"

"What? I'm hungry and you guys were about to get nauseating. Well, no, you hit nauseating…Oh, crap."

Huffing, I couldn't resist asking, "Oh, crap, what?"

"I just realized that my lesbians are now all mushy and in love with each other, so I have none to watch when we go out." Mary looked so disappointed.

Callie turned back toward us as she dropped two pieces of French Toast into a Ziplock bag, "You do know that we are not _your_ lesbians and we aren't actually here to be your entertainment."

Mary flashed her a look of confusion, "I have no idea what you just said…are those for me?"

Callie chuckled, "Yes, _to go." _

I couldn't help but laugh at her pointed look as Mary sighed, "Fine, I get it. Throw some syrup in there and I'll be out of your vaginas."

I snorted as I poured syrup in the bag while Callie held it open, "Well, good. I don't need you in my vagina right now."

"Plus, it's spoken for." Callie said casually. And, judging by the flaming blush that dominated her cheeks, and how she fumbled the bag as she tried to zip it closed, she had not meant to say that out loud.

Mary and I snapped our eyes to Callie, a wide smile spreading across my face as Mary smirked. Barely holding in a giggle, I asked, "By whom, Calliope? Who has dibs on my vagina?"

Callie sucked in a shaky breath, squinting her eyes, "Ummm…nope, there's no recovering from that one." She spun back to flip the toast on the stove as Mary and I burst out laughing.

After snatching her bag of loot, Mary hopped off the her stool, "Well, on that note, I'm out. I don't really want to stick around to find out exactly which part of Callie gets first go at your lady parts." We laughed as Callie's face flushed again. Mary paused, then rounded the counter and wrapped me in a tight hug, "In all seriousness, I'm unbelievably happy for the two of you." She released me and repeated the gesture with Callie, who grinned at me over her shoulder, "You both deserve this, so don't ruin it, ok?" When we both nodded, she winked and strolled out the front door.

"I think she's psychic."

I glanced at Callie as I moved back around the counter to sit in the seat Mary vacated, "Why?"

Callie smirked, "Well, her timing, in general…" I chuckled and motioned my consent, encouraging her to continue, "And, every time I wonder why the hell I don't take out a restraining order on her, she does something to remind me why I keep her around. She's a freakishly amazing friend."

I nodded, "That she is."

"Alright, brunch is up. What do you want to drink?…oh, never mind, I'm on it." Callie reached into the fridge and pulled out a carton of chocolate milk. After pouring a large glass for each of us, she brought them to the bar and sat next to me.

I surveyed the spread, "Huh…when you group my favorite foods together I come off as a twelve year old, don't I?" I furrowed my brows a little, but quickly grinned as I took a large gulp of my drink.

Callie laughed, "A little, but I like it."

I smiled at her as I chewed on a syrup drenched piece of French Toast, "Ok, then, I won't worry about it."

After a pleasant lunch, Callie and I lounged on the couch, my back against her front as we talked about everything and nothing, "Oh, my, God, Calliope! It's even more awful than I remember!" I screeched as I squinted at the worn photo in my hand.

Callie laughed behind me, running her hands slowly up and down my sides, "Yeah, it doesn't look good. I did a great job."

I immediately jabbed her with my elbow, "Callie! You made me look like a demented Edward Scissor Hands!"

Callie giggled again, "Uh, Edward Scissor Hands was a little demented. And, you totally deserved the classy haircut I gave you. You were a bitch."

I couldn't really fault her there, I did deserve her cutting my hair in my sleep, "Fine…how do you even have this picture?" I sighed as her hands rested on my waist and began to rub soothing circles.

Callie took the picture back from me, "Aria took it after I, uh…left. And, she held onto it for me."

I nodded, guilt swirling in my chest, "Callie, I really sorry for-"

"Don't. That was a long time ago, I'm over it, so you should be, too. Plus, it was all worth getting here." She leaned down and drug her lips along my neck.

"Who'd have thought that those girls would end up here? It's kind of crazy." My pulse quickened when her tongue peeked out and traced a particularly sensitive spot.

"Yeah, crazy…" She mumbled into my skin. I craned my neck back to take her lips between mine. She tasted like syrup and I quickly snaked my arm around to pull her closer.

Just as the kiss began to deepen, Callie stiffened and pulled away. "Um…I, uh, need some…water. Do you want anything?" She bolted upright, nearly knocking me to the floor.

"Um, no thanks…what I want isn't in the kitchen and requires you to be a lot closer…is something wrong?"

Callie's eyes were wide and she looked thoroughly anxious. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

"Ok, I can see that…What happened, Calliope?" I stood up slowly, concerned about spooking her.

I watched as Callie swallowed hard and wrung her hands, obviously one step away from a Spanish rant, "Um…I just-I started thinking-it's just-"

Stepping slightly closer, I laid a shaky hand on her arm, "Just breathe. This is me. There's nothing you can't tell me. I'm your person, remember?" My voice was low and steady. Whatever was going on was potentially huge, and I couldn't stop the doubt from creeping into my heart.

Callie gazed into my eyes, finally letting out a long, slow breath, "That's just it. You're my person. You're the person that could fix anything in my life, and turn it all to hell just as fast. I need you. And, I was suddenly very aware that it was you I was kissing…What if I mess this up? What if I'm me and end up losing you? I couldn't handle that…" I nodded slowly, and before I could respond, she continued, "Plus, for so long I've been pretending that I didn't have feelings for you, now that we're not pretending anymore, I'm kinda freaking out…"

"Wow, that's a lot all at once…I'm impressed you spoke in English the whole time." Callie glared at me, and let out a puff of air, causing me to quickly add, "Ok, we can handle this. Listen…" I grasped her hand and led her to the couch. "I feel all those things, too. That's why I didn't say something sooner. I couldn't risk losing you. However, I think that this new us will far outweigh the old us, and that makes the rocky road all worth it. We'll figure this out together, ok? We'll go slow."

Callie eyed me, "How slow? Because…" She motioned to me with a raised eyebrow.

Laughing, I shrugged, "As slow as necessary. We'll start with pretending we're into each other." When she shot me a confused expression, I explained, "You're right, we pretended for a long time about our true feelings, so since that's what we're apparently comfortable with, we'll pretend we're in love with each other."

She played with my fingers between hers, after a few minutes looking up at me, "Yeah. Ok. I can do that. Just promise me something?"

Tucking a strand of gorgeous raven hair behind her ear, I nodded, "Anything."

"Don't give up on me. When I start to screw things up, talk to me and give me a real chance to fix it before walking away." There had been very few times she looked as vulnerable as she did in that moment.

"Do the same for me and you got a deal." I whispered as I moved to her lips.

"Deal." She closed the distance between us and kissed me sweetly. When she pulled back, she mumbled, "So, I guess I'm the crazy one today, huh?"

Grinning, I reclaimed her mouth after whispering, "I'll take tomorrow."

When Callie sucked my bottom lip into her mouth, I swung my leg around to straddle her hips. Holding her face in my hands, I slowly followed her movements as she leaned back against the couch. Our kiss was leisurely and deep, our hands trailing over the other's body in an unhurried exploration. When I 'accidentally' ground down against her pelvis, she separated our mouths and mumbled, "So, this slow thing…how slow we talking? Can I do this?" Callie slipped her hands under my shirt and stroked my twitching stomach.

I hummed and thrust my tongue deeper into her velvety mouth, pulling out only long enough to husk, "Yeah, you can do that."

Callie nodded, continuing to kiss me, "Ok, how about this?" I felt her hands slide up and her thumbs brush the underside of my breasts.

"Uh, huh…that's good, too." I moaned, surprised at how intensely my body was already reacting to her touches. I gasped sharply when I her thumbs grazed over my hardening nipples.

"Too fast?" Callie asked innocently, pulling her hands away. Through the thick lust in her voice, I could hear the teasing lilt.

"Uh, no, no. Not too fast. Just right." I quickly corrected, ignoring her smug smirk.

"What about if my hands move here…?" Her warm hands skimmed down my back and dipped just under the waist band of my jeans, teasing the heated flesh just above my ass.

"Still good…" I managed as I began to leave hot, wet kisses on her neck and collarbone. Callie pushed her hips up and grabbed my ass harder, causing us both to hiss at the sensation. I moved back up to her mouth and pressed my body along hers. Her hands found their way to the outside of my thighs above my knees, and began to move up. My heart thudded loudly and a steady throbbing took up residence between my legs. When her thumbs scraped the seam at my center, I jumped up, pulling her with me, "I think that's slow enough, bedroom?"

A low chuckle tumbled from her swollen lips, "Whatever you say, boss."

I scoffed through a wide grin, "I'm not being bossy…I'm being- passionate."

"I didn't say I didn't like it."

Smirking at her, I grabbed her shirt and pushed her against the wall, pinning her roughly while I kissed her hungrily. I don't think I'll ever get tired of her lips and tongue. Eagerly pulling her from the wall, I continued our path toward her bed until a shrill sound interrupted our moment.

"Crap, that's my phone." I grumbled as I put a little space between us.

"Ignore it, I have a more pressing matter for you to attend to…" Callie whispered, retaking my lips.

"Ugh, it's my mom's ring tone, I have to get it." I regretfully stepped away and headed back to my purse. Taking a deep breath to re-focus my brain, I answered the phone, "Hey, Mom. What's up?" Callie caught my eye, sending me the most sultry look I'd ever seen. Biting my lip, I turned away to actually hear what my mom was talking about.

"Uh…Zona…I, uh, I'm not…I'm not doing very well right now…could I- could I see you?" Her voice sounded weak and trembly.

The lust instantly drained from my body and a heavy feeling of dread replaced it. "Yeah, mom, I'm on my way."

Callie was at my side in a second, her hand resting on my back, "Is everything okay?"

I shook my head, trying to focus, "Uh, no…my mom needs me. I'm sorry, I know we were kind of in the middle of something, but-"

She cut me off, "Don't worry about that. Come on, I'll drive."

"Callie, you don't have to…" Even as I said it, I smiled gratefully at her.

"I know, but I want to. That's my job, right?" Callie placed a light kiss on my lips, immediately calming me.

"Right…thanks, Calliope."

"Anytime."

AN: Alright, that's me finally back. Did it work for you?


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Hey, everyone. I'm a little quicker to update this time… I really liked writing this chapter, not entirely sure why, I just did. I hope you like reading it. Have an amazing day.

Callie's POV

I maneuvered the car next to the curb in front of Barbara Robbins's small home. After cutting the engine, I glanced over to Arizona, who had sat in contemplative silence for the entire ride. I knew she was worried. All she had told me was that her mom said she was having a rough time, and she didn't know exactly what that meant. So, I assumed she was sitting there inventing every worst case scenario she could come up with. Keeping my voice just above a whisper, so as not to startle her, I leaned over toward her, "I'm sure whatever is going on is not as bad as what you're imagining, so take a deep breath and let's go see her."

Arizona didn't answer, and it looked as if she wasn't going to, so I pulled the handle and moved to slide out of the car. Before I could get far, a warm hand dropped onto my thigh, halting my movements. Turning back to her, I saw her light blue eyes scanning my face. Without a word, she stretched across the center console and placed a tender kiss on my cheek and offered a weak, but sincere smile of gratitude. Nodding, I exited the car and opened her door for her. Arizona took my outstretched hand and led me up the driveway to the pale green front door. There was only a breath of hesitation in her movements as she slipped her key in the door and let us inside.

The house was adorable. I don't use that word often…or ever. But, that's the word for her home. I'd been there a few times before, since meeting her mother, and every time entering it made me smile. It looked exactly like you'd want your mother's home to look. At least, for me. It looked and felt like home. Warm decorations with lots of color, soft and comfortable furniture, pictures of family (of what she had), and it always smelled of bake goods. At first, it seemed the same, but a coldness now settled in the air.

We glanced around as Arizona called gently, "Mom? We're here…"

"Arizona?" A small voice answered from the living room. We rounded the corner and found Barbara sitting on the floor in front of the couch, only the light from a dim lamp illuminating her features. I heard a heavy sigh come from Arizona, having seen the thing my eyes had just taken in. In front of her mother stood an elegant coffee table, and on top of that table sat two items. A bottle of Vodka and a glass tumbler.

My grip instinctually tightened around Arizona's pale hand as we stepped further into the room. Her mom looked up with disturbingly vacant eyes as our footsteps approached. "Oh, Callie, dear. You came, too."

I couldn't discern much from her voice, unable to tell whether she was disappointed by my presence or not. Deciding that it probably wasn't the place for me, I nodded and quietly responded, "Yeah, I gave Arizona a ride. But, I'm gonna go take a walk or something." Turning to Arizona, I added, "Is that ok? You can call me if you need me to take you home or anything."

She seemed conflicted for a moment, but then nodded and squeezed my hand, "Ok. Thanks."

As I started to leave the room, Barbara called out softly, "No, honey, you don't have to leave. You're more than welcome to stay. It would be nice, actually."

Slightly confused, I glanced at Arizona, seeking her thoughts. Arizona simply nodded in acceptance, so I moved back into the room and took a seat next to, but slightly behind Arizona in the recliner. We waited patiently for her to say something else. Give us some clue as to why she felt so clearly lost. No one spoke for a solid five minutes, each of us lost in our own thoughts, each searching for a launch point to the inevitable conversation. I watched as Arizona began to shift in her seat and chew on the inside of her cheek. She was getting anxious, and was likely to break the stand off very soon, she was just figuring out how.

Just as Arizona opened her mouth, her mom's limp voice broke the heavy silence, "Twenty two years ago, today, I was standing in a courtroom hearing a judge-a judge who didn't know me from a fruit fly- tell me that I was an unfit mother…Twenty two years ago, today, I watched my two wonderful children yanked from my arms and my world because I failed them…I failed at the one thing that's near impossible to fail at if you love your children…I was weak when I should have been strong for you and your brother…" She didn't look at Arizona as she addressed her, keeping her gaze trained on the bottle in front of her. Chancing a glance at the younger blonde, I noticed she was sitting rigid with an expression of shock, anger, sadness and contemplation as she realized what the anniversary meant for her family. It was the day her family was torn apart.

Her mom continued slowly, "That was the single worst day of my life…worse than the day I found out Daniel died…worse than the day I woke up in my own vomit…worse than the day I lost my job and couldn't afford food or a home…maybe not worse than the day I found out Timmy died, but close…I've tried to move past that day. I know I'll never forgive myself for it, and I know it'll never not hurt, but I really try to accept that it happened and just look forward…but, it's hard. Harder than kicking drinking…"

"I forgive you." Arizona's voice was so quiet anyone else would have missed it, but Barbara and I heard it loud and clear, the emotion in it more than enough to make it ring soundly through the room.

Her mother's head spun around to stare at Arizona, "What?"

Arizona cleared her throat and moved closer to her mom, sliding down next to her on the floor, "I forgive you. I forgive you for everything. You said you could never forgive yourself, but I just want you to know that I forgive you." Arizona took her mom's hand in her own and locked her eyes with the older woman's.

Barbara shook her head, tears welling in her eyes, "No…No…No, you don't have to pretend to forgive me…I deserve eternal disappointment and anger from you, and I accept that. Please, please don't try to placate me."

Arizona swallowed hard, "Mom, you and Dad taught me about honesty…I wouldn't say something that important just to make you feel better. I really believe what I said. I've accepted that my childhood was…different and…difficult, but it made me who I am now…and…" Arizona brought her eyes to mine for a moment, before turning back to her mom, "I'm good with who I am now. I'm proud of my job, I've got you back, I've got friends, and…I'm happy." I grinned a little at her reluctance to say anything about us, thinking it was cute how vulnerable she gets with the subject. "I just want us to stick together, to be a family now. I forgive you for your past…as long as it's your past…" Her voice wavered and trailed off as her gaze slipped to the chilled bottle in front of them.

Barbara followed her daughter's line of sight, sighing, "I didn't drink it. I wanted to, so bad. But, I've only been staring at it." We both glanced at Arizona as her head drooped slightly as she let out a relieved breath. Watching her tremble lightly, I swiped a tear that trickled down my cheek. The emotions in the room were thick and intense, and it didn't even directly involve me. I couldn't imagine everything Arizona was feeling. I knew her and her mom had gone down a long and difficult road to get where they were, but I don't think I ever really understood the magnitude until I witnessed a 'simple' setback in their progress. This was really only a small bump in the road compared to what they'd gone through. An inexplicable pride and sorrow swelled in my chest at that thought. "Does that mean you're seeing someone?"

We both looked to Barbara, surprised by the question. "What?"

She braced her arms on the couch and hoisted herself up to sit on the cushion, "You said you were happy, did you mean happy with someone special?" Her tired eyes darted to me, before returning to Arizona's.

Arizona shrugged casually, "It's still kinda new, so I don't want to jinx it…but, yeah, I think I'm happy with someone special." I grinned as she cast me a sideways glance full of admiration.

Barbara smiled warmly for the first time that night, "Aw, that's great, Zona…what's his name?"

With furrowed brows both Arizona and I snapped our heads toward her, gaping at her question. Before, whatever protest Arizona had ready, could come out of her mouth, her mom smirked widely, letting out a rolling belly laugh. She gasped slightly, "Oh, my…you should have seen your faces!"

"Really? You mess with me, now? Unbelievable." Arizona pouted, but her eyes sparkled at her mom being so gleeful.

I chuckled, genuinely entertained by her mother's sense of humor, "Your mom's got jokes."

"Psh. She's got nothing." Arizona stated lightly, with a playfully dismissive wave of her hand.

"I've got plenty jokes. I'm a hoot." Her mother deadpanned proudly.

I laughed as Arizona eyed her mom suspiciously, "Yeah, and I'm Steven Tyler."

Without even a hint of a grin, Barbara kept her eyes trained on Arizona, "Knock, knock."

Not one to back down from a challenge, Arizona mirrored her emotionless expression, "Who's there?"

"Yo."

Arizona's façade started to crack as she asked, almost apprehensively, "Yo, who?"

"Yo mama." As Arizona dropped her face to her hands and muttered something that sounded like 'oh, god', Barbara smirked and I cracked up. After a moment, her mother added, "See, Callie thinks I'm funny."

Still not looking up from her hands, Arizona mumbled, "Callie's crazy."

"I am not." I scoffed, "I'm charming."

"Oh, no, we're not going there again." Arizona said sharply, finally looking up.

Eyeing her defiantly, I shot back, "You're the one that said your mom was right about pretty much everything."

Arizona's jaw dropped, "I told you not to tell her I said that!"

"Um, no, you didn't." I shrugged as I shook my head.

"Well, it was implied." Arizona pouted.

"Sorry, I guess, I missed that…I thought you were implying I was beautiful and we'd make a good couple."

Arizona sniffed, "I implied no such thing."

Arching an eyebrow, I flashed her a mischievous grin, "So, you don't think I'm beautiful? Or that we could be a couple?"

I could see the muscles in her jaw twitch as she stared me down, debating with herself on which path to take. After a few loaded moments, her eyes softened, "Of course, I think you're beautiful."

Nothing could have stopped the giant smile spreading across my face or the accompanying blush. My stomach fluttered pleasantly as I gazed at her. I had been prepared for a witty retort, not a disarmingly sweet remark. Eventually, I shook my head and sighed, "Dammit…You win."

Arizona giggled, then pumped her fist, "Yes!"

"Please, tell me Callie is your someone special." We shifted our gaze to the woman we forgot was there. Barbara sat with her elbows propped on her knees and her chin resting in her hands, a hopeful expression on her face. When we just continued to stare at her, she added, "You are so cute together."

Arizona smirked as she got up from the couch and grabbed the bottle and glass off the table. When I winked at her as she walked by, Barbara squealed and clapped excitedly, "I knew it!" She clasped her hands, holding them to her chin, as she grinned widely, "Oh, I'm so happy…come over here and give me a hug."

Mirroring her sincere smile, I eagerly walked into her waiting arms. I hadn't known her very long, but I felt comfortable with her. As she squeezed me as only a mother can, Arizona came back from the kitchen, "Mom, don't suffocate the woman, I'd kinda like to keep her around."

"She's tough, she can handle it." Barbara said simply as she released me.

"Yeah, I'm tough." Arizona beamed at me as she slid down on the other side of me, squashing us all together on the cozy couch.

"So, tell me everything." The older woman patted my knee and looked at us expectantly.

Arizona leaned forward to look around me, "Tell you everything about what?"

"How you two got together…when you first knew you were in love with the other…you know, the fun stuff." Her dark blue eyes twinkled with interest.

Arizona groaned, "Mom…we came to talk about you, to help you. Not to talk about us."

Barbara waved her off, "Oh, honey, I'm ok. I really just needed to see you. I just needed to know that I didn't lose you completely. I'm going to be fine. You telling me happy things about your life really helps."

We all stayed quiet for several moments, sobered slightly by the return to the original subject of the evening. Deciding to take the reins, I said, "I was thirteen."

"Huh?" Arizona turned to me, wearing an expression that said she thought she knew what I was talking about, but didn't dare believe it. Her mom just smiled knowingly.

I couldn't quite bring myself to look her in the eyes, but I answered, "When I knew I was in love with you…I mean, not in so many words, but I knew that you were someone special."

When I finally drug my eyes up to hers, she was staring at me intently. "How? You hated me when you were thirteen." Her voice trembled as she spoke softly.

I shook my head slightly, "Yeah, I was still very angry with you…but, you know that day you found me in the bathroom at school and helped me ditch?"

"You shouldn't ditch school." Barbara interjected with a mild scold.

Acting as if she didn't hear her, Arizona answered, "Of course, I remember. It was the first time we spoke without fighting."

I nodded, and dropped my eyes again, "Yeah…I still couldn't quite understand why you even paid attention to me. I wasn't used to people seeing me at all. I told you that no one noticed me, and you said that you did. That was the moment I knew you were different… and every moment since then."

I heard Barbara sniffle next to me, but I didn't look up from my lap. I was fairly certain that nothing that sentimental had ever come from my mouth before. Beginning to get nervous, I tilted my head up just enough to give Arizona the opportunity to lean over and press her soft lips to mine. Like that moment in the forest behind the school, the kiss was pure and raw. Nothing but the real me and the real her. Just us. Just our undeniable and irresistible connection sparking between us. When she pulled back, I saw her swallow hard before whispering, "Damn, Calliope, you sure know how to make a girl swoon."

I smiled shyly, my heart thudding in my ears, I murmured, "I do what I can."

Barbara sighed dreamily, "That was beautiful…Ok, Arizona, your turn."

"I suppose I'd look like a jack ass if I refused to talk about that now, huh?" Arizona said glumly.

"Yes, you would." Her mother stated briefly.

"Gee, thanks, mom." Arizona took a deep breath, "Fine…I was twenty. Tim's going away party."

I furrowed my brows at her admission, "Really? You mean before the fight, right?" No way could she have realized she loved me that night. Sure, we did some flirting and had a good time…at least, until I called her an alcoholic.

Arizona smiled gently, "No, actually. After the fight."

I scoffed, "Yeah, right. I believe your last words were, 'fuck off, Callie'. I've never seen you more pissed." Catching my slip a little late, I glanced at her mother, "Excuse the language."

"Oh, no worries, dear. What was this fight about? It sounds like a big one." She asked innocently enough, causing Arizona and I to exchange wary looks.

"Uh, nothing…Anyway-" Arizona attempted to move on, but her mom cut her off.

"Fights are not about nothing."

Arizona gulped before admitting in a low tone, "She accused me of…she warned me that if I kept drinking as much as I was, I'd…" She couldn't finish the sentence and adverted her gaze.

"Turn out like me." Barbara finished for her with a sad look.

Panicking, I interjected, "I'm sorry, I didn't know you, then. That was before you even contacted her again. I was just trying to look out for her, I-"

She patted my leg, "It's ok, I get it. Thanks for taking care of her."

After a tense moment, Arizona continued, "Anyway, after you left and I was contemplating creative ways to hurt you, it finally downed on me that you cared. Like genuinely cared about me. Besides Tim, nobody had actually cared about me in a long time…" She trailed off with a hesitant glance to her mom, then finished, "And, I realized that it was really important to me what you thought, because I deeply cared about you…That insight changed my whole perspective on our relationship and I began to understand just how much you meant to me." As I grinned brightly at her, she added, "But, I guess, the major game changer, when the 'L' word first entered my mind, was the night I found out Tim died…"

I felt a tingling blush crawl up my neck as my mind filled with images from that night. Despite the circumstances, it had been incredible and powerful. I stared into her eyes, silently exchanging emotions from that night. Clearing my throat, I uttered, "Yep, me, too."

As Arizona grinned back at me, her mom asked, "What happened that night?"

Still lost in our memories, I didn't quite filter my thoughts as well as I should have, muttering, "Holy naked lesbians."

Arizona gasped and slapped my arm, "Calliope!" Though my blush had increased ten fold, I couldn't stop the deep chuckle that erupted from me, especially after Barbara indelicately snorted her laugh next to me. Seeing that I was not appropriately remorseful, she continued, "It was bad enough when Mary said it. You repeating it, and in front of my _mom_, is certainly not any better."

As I tried to contain my grin, Barbara chimed in, "Oh, honey, I'm an adult. I can handle a little sex talk…that is what we're talking about, right?" She eyed Arizona, almost suspiciously.

Grudgingly, Arizona mumbled, "Yes, Mom."

"Good sex?"

"Mom!"

Barbara held her hands up with a smirk, "Ok, ok, I'm done. Though I am an adult, I'm not that interested in the full details of my daughter's sex life…Can I get you two something to drink?"

Arizona bolted up from her seat, "I'll get us something. Please let me go."

We both nodded and Arizona shot me a pained and desperate expression as she headed to the kitchen. Once alone, I shared a warm and comfortable smile with her mom. I really did like the woman, quite a bit.

Barbara broke the easy silence first, "You want to hear something I think you'll find interesting?"

"Always."

"I would enjoy having you as my daughter in-law." She said it as if she were merely mentioning that she was going to try a new hair salon.

My insides fluttered with the implication, but I still felt surprisingly serene about the subject. It was hard to believe that just this morning I was waiting to see if Arizona would fight for me. Deciding that playing dumb was not going to work, I simply clarified, "So, when the time comes, I don't need to ask for your blessing?"

A huge smile spread across her face as she picked up on the fact that I said 'when' and not 'if'. "You're welcome to ask, but it is unnecessary. You have my blessing a thousand times over. You're good for her. She's good for you. And, I already feel like you're family. You're wonderful, Callie."

"So, I made us all some tea…what'd I miss?" Arizona strolled into the living room, unaware of the discussion she was interrupting.

"Your mom is saying more nice things to me." I said smugly.

"Mom, you're not helping her ego." Arizona whined playfully.

Barbara held her hands out wide and rolled her eyes, "You're the one that's all 'oh, Calliope, you're soooo beautiful!'".

Watching their stare down and starting to feel a little uncomfortable with all the attention, I stepped in, "Hey, why don't we take our tea, grab some blankets and watch a silly chick flick?" So, that was not one of the most badass things I've said before.

"Oh, that sounds nice." Barbara smiled and headed down the hall to get some quilts.

Forty five minutes later, Barbara dozed in the recliner as Arizona and I snuggled on the couch. Arizona slouched against the back of the couch, with her feet propped up on the coffee table, while I sat at an angle, half against the back and half against the arm with my legs draped across her lap. A fluffy blanket covered us, hiding her hand absentmindedly stroking up and down my thigh, making me tingle, but not taking things too far. It was so familiar. It felt as if we'd been a couple for years.

"Hey…" When my eyes met hers, she continued, "Thanks for coming with me tonight, and for staying to hang out with her. It was nice."

It took a few seconds for me to process what she had said, "Uh, you're more than welcome, but could you, maybe, um, move your hand a little? It's kind of distracting…" Arizona cocked her head, then seemed to notice that her hand had stopped moving while she spoke to me, and it now rested high on my thigh with her pinky grazing the seam at my crotch.

With a devious smirk, she shifted her hand to almost fully cup my center, "This better?"

Hissing at the contact, I managed to groan, "Uh…no."

Chuckling, Arizona took mercy on me and slid her hand back down to a safer area. "I like you a lot, Calliope Torres."

Rolling my eyes, I beamed back at her, "I like you a lot, too, Arizona Robbins."

AN: Whew…that one was a little long. What'd you think? I contemplated using Barbara falling off the wagon as a story arch to extend the story, but I decided against it at the last minute (at least for the time being). Since I'm extremely indecisive, I'm still not sure if there'll be several more or just one or two more chapters. I have ideas for both ways, and I just can't quite make up my mind…


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Wowza, sorry about the wait. I've officially called time of death on my muse for this story. It has left and seems unwilling to return. Therefore, this is the last chapter, with an epilogue to follow shortly (hopefully, shortly, it's outlined and ready to be made into a chapter). I am truly sorry for the lame updating, but I just kept hoping I'd be inspired…Anyway, I hope you enjoy this rather plot-less, but fluffy/smutty chapter. Please read the AN at the bottom because I have a question for ya'll. Thanks for reading, and have a wonderful day.

Arizona's POV

After leaving my mom's house, Callie drove me to my place. Stopping outside, she turned her key, closing us in silence. Searching through my purse for my keys, I asked hopefully, "Are you coming in?"

Callie glanced at me, then averted her eyes, "It's getting kind of late and it's been a long day…"

My shoulders slumped, "Oh…Yeah. You probably need some rest."

Callie quickly replied, "I don't, no. I thought you might be tired…"

Smiling softly at her, I nearly whispered, "Please, come in."

"Okay."

We entered the dark apartment, bringing with us a storm of tension and anticipation. We were alone again, and this fact seemed to be our sole focus. Tossing my jacket and purse aside, I spun to face Callie head on, watching her discard her belongings in a similar manner. When she brought her eyes up to mine, we connected in a gaze filled with desire, need, and consciousness. A few indistinguishable moments passed before Callie thickly cleared her throat, "So, uh…what now?"

I almost laughed at the ridiculousness of the question. It was obvious that neither one of us doubted what the other wanted, yet she still sought permission. Deciding that words were unnecessary, I continued to stare into her eyes, conveying my every emotion and craving. I needed her. I needed to feel her, to connect with her. I needed her grounding and enlightening presence. The feelings today had brought swirled precariously inside of me, seeking refuge, some point of anchor. She was my anchor.

Overly alert, my ears pricked and eyes widened as I watched and listened to Callie take a deep and shaky breath, "Arizona…I don't know if now's the right time…"

Something akin to annoyance began to bubble up within me. Squashing that down, I kept our gaze, "Are you panicking, again? Because I thought we already tackled that…"

Callie shook her head and took a step closer, "No. I want to. Believe me. Besides the fact that you've had your hand teasing my thigh for most of the night, I've been wanting this for years. But, I don't want our first time-"

"This isn't our first time." I unhelpfully interrupted.

Sighing, Callie corrected, "Fine, I don't want our second time, to be about comfort…again." She studied my face closely, watching as realization began to trickle into my mind. "Last time was amazing, and I don't regret it for a second…but, it wasn't about us. I want this time to be different. And, I'm afraid that doing this now would be a way to deal with everything you, and I, are feeling from today." I clenched my teeth, even as I felt myself deflate. That woman understood me in ways I will never fully comprehend. She already knew what I could barely admit to myself, what made me want her so much in that moment. While disappointed, I also felt flattered and desired in ways only she has ever inspired. "That's not how I want this. The next time I make love to you, I want it to be about us. Only us. I want it to be because we couldn't spend another minute not together in that way."

In the next few seconds, wide grins spread across our faces, both simultaneously feeling the shift in the atmosphere. That was it. Those words took away everything, except my longing for her. I didn't want her because I was confused and lost. I didn't want her because I still felt slightly insecure about whether I had her or not. I didn't want her because I just found out that today is the day my mother lost her children. I wanted her because I could think of nothing else but being with her. My entire existence flared with need for the beautiful woman in front of me. The woman whose eyes perfectly reflected that need.

Without word or hesitation, we moved as one toward each other. My hands dove into her hair as she jammed her hands under my shirt and yanked it over my head in the fraction of a second before our lips slammed together. Slightly startled at losing my shirt already, I giggled into her mouth and began pushing her backwards. Lips and tongues moved frantically against their mates, desperate to absorb any sensation available. Our moans only increased every time we bumped into a wall, missing the elusive door that led to my bedroom.

Finally, making it to the foot of my bed, I untangled my arms from around her neck and braced my hands on her shoulders. No warning came from me as I shoved her, a bit roughly, back onto the soft mattress, reveling in her squeal of delight. Wasting no time, I flattened myself on top of her and slipped a leg between her thighs, unforgivingly grinding down. A loud groan tore from her throat and I felt her body shift and muscles tense. Knowing what was coming, I locked my arms on either side of her head and pressed down, just as she moved to flip us over. Hearing her grunt of disapproval, even as my tongue stayed in her mouth, I ripped myself away and playfully glared into her eyes, "Nope, I'm running the show this time."

Callie grinned up at me, her eyes dark and shining, and her voice husky, "You think you can handle topping me?"

A wide smile spread across my face as I rotated my hips harshly into hers, earning a deep moan from her arching body. "I've got it covered."

Bucking lightly under me, Callie weakly nodded and managed to mumble, "Alright, but if you need any help, I'm happy to hold your han-"

A gasp cut her words short as I swiftly leant down and latched onto an erect nipple through her thin shirt. I nibbled and licked over the fabric, enjoying the way she started to pant and push into my face. Releasing the tight bud, I looked into her hooded eyes, "I'll remember that, thanks." Receiving no snappy come back, I took that as my sign to continue and grasped the hem of her shirt. Quickly pulling it over her head, I brought my hands to her bra clad breasts, already in love with the feel of them in my hands. Intending to connect our needy lips again, I lowered my head, but stopped as something caught my eye. Sliding a little to the left, I gently raised her arm above her head and gazed at her ribcage on her right side. "How did I not know about this?" I asked in a breathy whisper.

Momentarily confused but the sudden change in my movements, Callie glanced to me, then followed my eye line, "Oh…I don't know…I guess, I don't really talk about it, and it's newer than the last time you saw me with my shirt off."

Gulping, I let my fingers trail over the bright colors and delicate designs. From just under her armpit to just above her hip lay a gorgeous tattoo of twisting ivy. Various small pictures or symbols were woven into the leaves. It should have looked crowded, but it was done in a way that elegant and badass. It took my breath away.

Starting at the bottom, I traced a soft pink rose. Callie's smooth voice broke my quiet moment of reverence, "For my mom. She loved roses. Our house was surrounded by every kind of rose you could imagine. The smell of one never fails to remind me of her. A light pink rose symbolizes gentleness, joy, grace, and admiration." I nodded in understanding, then let my fingers move to a black bear coming out of the ivy just above the rose. "For my dad. We used to call him Papa Bear. He was all fierce and protective and powerful, but gave great hugs." Smiling softly, I let my fingers find the beautiful lioness stretched out on a branch. "For Aria. Her name means lioness, and it suits her perfectly. Stunning, strong, protective, intense, and loving."

Continuing up, I found the Roman numeral twelve. "Foster homes?" I guessed. Callie simply nodded. Offering a ironic smile, I mumbled, "That's my number, too." Hitting a barrier, I slipped my hands under her and undid her bra, slowly removing the deep pink material. Licking my lips at the sight of her ample breasts, I used all my will power to return my focus to her tattoo. Although, I didn't stop my fingers from grazing her nipple, causing me to grin at her light gasp. Just under the side of her breast I found what looked like a bone. "Um, is this a femur?"

Callie chuckled, "Yeah, my first solo surgery was a fractured femur. It was one of the best days of my life."

Smiling, I nodded, "Mine was an appy. There are very few feelings that compare to opening a person by yourself for the first time." My eyes moved to the last design and my breath caught. My trembling index finger traced the swirling colors of the graceful writing. BB39. In a voice barely above a whisper, I asked, "Is this for me?"

Callie swallowed hard, "Yeah. I wanted you on it. But, instead of your name, I chose the navy designation of the ship you were named after. I wanted to honor the sacrifice your family has made for our country because it's so important to who you are…I guess, I could have done something more feminine or something…do you think it's stupid?"

Her voice was so vulnerable, it broke my heart a little. I laid my hand flat on the symbol, "No…no, I definitely don't think it's stupid. I think it's very special and super sexy." She beamed up at me, warming my entire body with her perfect smile. "I love the whole thing, and not to spoil the sentimental mood, but it makes me want you even more."

Callie laughed, "Good, but don't tell Mary that. She drew it for me, and we don't need to add to her ego."

Surprised, I raked my eyes back over the tattoo, "Wow, didn't know she had it in her. Kudos to her." Letting my hands rest on her stomach, I glanced at the design, then back at her, "In the very near future I will make sure to memorize every single line of your ink, but I'm way too impatient for that right now."

She smirked, "Good, because I'm going to start taking things into my own hands if you don't do something very soon."

Humming, I leaned down, "Well, we can't let that happen, can we?" I claimed her lips as mine while I ground my hips down. After a few seconds, I sat up, cocked my head and pretended to think, "Although, that could be fun, too…decisions, decisions…" Peeking down at her, I caught the devious sparkle in her eyes and felt her legs move slightly. Just as she forcefully rotated left, I flung myself off her body and spun out of her grasp and to the right. Her momentum left me standing on the bed looking down at Callie in an unflattering heap on the floor. Fighting to hold in my laughter, I bounced lightly and called out in a sing-song voice, "Hey, Callie? Whatcha doin' on the floor?"

Unmoving, Callie grumbled, "Taking control."

Snorting, I placed my hands on my hips and nodded resolutely , "Oh, well, excellent work." In mock disappointment, I shook my head and added, "Not sexy, Callie. Not sexy…You get a ten for effort, though." She tilted her head up and propped herself on her elbows, fixing me with a less than amused glare. Unable to help myself, I threw my arms and head up, yelling, "I'm the queen of the worl- ooof!" Strong arms caught me around the middle and tackled me to the bed in a giggling mass of limbs and boobs.

After several tumbles, I finally pinned Callie beneath me. She whined, "How are you this strong?"

I smirked as I dropped my head to her neck and starting licking and nipping at the warm flesh. Callie's hands snaked up to rest on my waist as I pushed down into her, a small moan trickling from her supple lips. Slowly, but forcefully rubbing my body along hers, I answered in a sensual whisper, "I just want it more, Calliope."

Firm fingers slipped under the back of my jeans, delighting the skin above my ass, "Oh, you think you want this more than I do?" Her voice was a husky growl that made my legs tremble.

Shrugging lightly, I quipped, "Maybe not more, but I wanted it first." My lips were crawling along her collarbone and my hands scratched at her ribcage. A deep, and completely sexy, chuckle vibrated the chest to which I was currently attached. Trailing my tongue through the valley between her mouth watering breasts, I mumbled, "I wasn't joking."

Her fingers scraped up my spine, spurring my hips to buck into hers, "You want to hear why your statement is wrong?"

Hovering over a perky nipple, I replied, "Um, I'm kinda busy at the moment, can it wait?"

Callie hissed as I took a dark bud fully into my greedy mouth, "Uh, yeah, I guessssss…b-but, I r-really want to tell you nooooowwww…" Apparently, I'm very good with my mouth, because she was having a hell of a time talking.

Switching gorgeous mounds, I growled, "Fine, go ahead."

Her hands tangled in my hair, kneading my scalp and tugging me closer, "The first time I touched myself, I was thinking about you…in a position much like this one."

She said it so matter-of-factly that I nearly missed it. When her words registered in my lust-invaded mind, I froze. Her nipple slipped from between my teeth and I slowly raised my head to look into her face. "Wh-" I had to stop and clear my throat, having noticed that all the moisture was gone. "What?"

Callie grinned, her glazed eyes flicking over my stunned face, "The dance. After seeing you making out with that girl, then dancing with you, then watching you change…I don't know, it turned me on enough to fly solo…So, I think I can safely say, I wanted it first."

Choosing to ignore my loss, I managed to whisper, "Show me." Callie cocked her head and raised an eyebrow. Shaking my head, I tried to clarify, "Not like I want to picture teenage Callie getting herself off, but you saying that made me realize that I would really like to watch adult Callie."

She studied me closely for a second, then loosened her right hand from my hair and drug it lightly down her body. "Help me with these?" She asked innocently, with a bat of her lashes, when she reached the waistband of her jeans. Without a second thought, I ripped open the button and shoved pants and panties down and off in record time. Callie smirked her perfectly sexy smirk and spread her legs. I remained sitting back on my heels as my heart hammered in my chest and my eyes locked on her fingers stroking her slick folds, teasing herself. I watched three fingers begin to rub against her clit and heard her sigh in relief. The questing hand started to move rapidly, massaging the little bud hard and fast. Callie's head tipped back and her chest rose and fell harshly with each forced breath. I couldn't remember ever being as turned on as that moment. Watching Callie bring herself to the edge had my thighs damp and pulse racing.

Unable to wait any longer and able to see that she was close, I brought my body over hers and swiftly entered her with two fingers. Callie cried out as her hand halted its erratic movements. Pulling out at a gradual pace and pushing three fingers back in, I groaned in her ear, "No, don't stop. Help me make you come." As soon as her hand jump started, I pumped deep within her and curled my fingers. She felt amazing. Her soaked walls held onto me as if they intended to never let me go. The glistening skin of her neck, chest, and breasts mesmerized me as I strained to move faster and deeper. Beautiful chocolate orbs had long since closed, and pleasure filled moans come from the goddess. The sights and sensations triggered an even greater need to blossom within me, and I had to shift to straddle her thigh, desperate for any kind of friction. I was slightly startled to discover I was still wearing my jeans. Since I couldn't remove them in the moment, I simply ground down on her toned thigh, moaning when the material roughly rubbed against my core. Tight clenching around my fingers brought my complete focus back to the beauty beneath me. I greedily drank in the sight of her climaxing under our touch. Scorching liquid assaulted my lucky fingers as her body went stiff and began to shake. Low whimpering met my ears as we continued to move our hands in rhythm, draining every ounce of ecstasy from her high.

When her body finally slumped in exhaustion, I gently removed my fingers and collapsed down onto her. My arms ached from exertion, but it felt great. Callie had yet to open her eyes, so I placed my lips on hers and began to kiss her lightly. As she began to respond, the kiss grew in vigor and my tongue lashed into her mouth claiming everything it could touch. Our breasts slid against each other between us, our stomachs sealed tightly, and our hips bucked in tandem. This time, when I felt her move, I let her smoothly flip us over, enjoying her weight settling on top of me.

Almost as soon as we switched roles, she ripped her lips from mine and grazed them over my jaw, down my neck and through my breasts. She seemed to be going straight for the gold, and I had zero complaints. When her plump lips reached my bellybutton, she dipped in her tongue, delighting my senses. Then, she moved down and suddenly sat up a little. Seeing her confused face, I nodded, "Yeah, I was shocked to realize I still had pants on, too."

"How'd that happen?" Callie asked in a mixture of wonder and disgust.

I shrugged, "I guess you were too busy fondling yourself to take them off for me."

Callie glared at me as she aggressively removed my remaining clothing. "Are you complaining?"

I watched as she lowered herself onto her stomach and braced her hands on my thighs. Unable to say anything, I dazedly shook my head and fisted my hands in the sheets. I briefly wondered if I was going to come just observing her getting ready to go down on me. She nodded in acceptance, then slowly descended her head as her hands opened me wider. My head slammed back as I gasped at the feeling of her hot tongue tracing my heated slit. A flat and stiff muscle licked the length of my lips, stopping over my clit and pressing down. White hot pleasure screamed from the spot and raced through my veins, arteries, capillaries, and nerves. As she began to circle the sensitive nub, I forced myself up onto my elbows and pried my eyes open to gaze down my flushed body. A wild mane of raven hair sprang from between my quivering legs, dark eyes stared up at me with lust and love, and strong hands kneaded thighs while her tongue worked inside of me. That became my new favorite scene in all the world.

In a, faintly embarrassing, short time, I felt my muscles tighten and the telling heat spread through my abdomen. Callie must have sensed I was close, because suddenly her tongue wasn't on me, but in me, and her thumb slid over to give my needy clit attention. I released something akin to a scream and arched violently into her face. A few more swipes of her thumb and thrusts of her tongue and my body exploded. Or imploded. Or melted. Something happened that felt like every happy moment in my life rolled into one and multiplied by a hundred. I'm still not sure if Callie was just exceptionally good, or if our connection made the sex unbelievable, or a combination of the two. But, I was beyond bliss when my body was calm enough to function.

My vision was blurry when I cracked my eyes open. I registered that Callie had her head on my shoulder, an arm around my waist and a leg thrown over mine. A gruff version of my voice broke the comfortable silence, "Well, that was twenty or so years in the making…was it good for you?"

Callie laughed a fully belly laugh and kissed my jaw, "So damn good. Unprecedented good. Fairy tale good."

I giggled at her response, "Um, I don't remember that in any fairy tales I ever read…"

"You have to read between the lines. You don't think all those princes and princesses had ever-lasting true love without mind-blowing sex, do you?"

"I suppose I never thought about the sex lives of the fairy tale characters. But, you do have a point."

As I laughed at the absurdity of post-coital conversation and kissed her head, she added, "I meant, that it was the kind of good that people write stories about and they become legends."

My fingers began to mindlessly wander through her hair, "You're kind of a cheese ball, you know that?"

"Yeah. I do…But, was it not that good for you?" Callie asked in a half cocky and teasing, and half vulnerable way.

I angled my head to look into her eyes, "It was definitely that good for me…Well, you know, _after_ you fell off the bed in a epic, but adorable, failed sex maneuver." I laughed at her cute look of indignation. However, my laughter cut short when her hand began furiously tickling my side and I squealed and thrashed under her unyielding attack.

When she finally stopped, I struggled to catch my breath as she shot a dazzling smile down at me, "Arizona?"

I'm sure my smile matched hers as I answered, "Yeah?"

"Shut up and kiss me." Callie commanded. And, being the daughter of a military man, I never disobey a direct order.

AN: Okay, like I said there will be an epilogue, but I want to start another story. It will be a sequel to a previous story. However, I'm torn between starting a sequel to Nagging Humanity or Blaze, I have some intriguing ideas for both. I loved writing Blaze, both because the style is right up my alley and I enjoy spending large chunks of time picturing the ladies as firefighters. But, I have some nagging ideas for Nagging Humanity that I'm starting to form more solidly lately. So, if anybody has read those stories and has an opinion, I'd love to hear it. As always, I appreciate you for reading my ramblings.


	19. Epilogue A

AN: Ok, strange thing happened. This was supposed to be _part_ of the epilogue, however, it ran away from me a bit and turned out just long enough to warrant it's own chapter. Therefore, this is the first epilogue and hopefully only one more will follow it. I know that's weird, but it's my story and I'll do what I want. Anyway, I hope you appreciate it.

Callie's POV

I was thirty three and Arizona was thirty five when we got engaged.

"Hey, Home Skillet, what's going on?" I chirped with a toothy grin as I strolled into eight year old, Sammy's room.

"Not much, Kentucky Fried Chicken, how 'bout you?" He beamed back, putting down his DS to give me his attention.

"Oh, same ol', same ol'…" I paused to glance around, "Where's Dr. Robbins? We were supposed to do a final check up before we release you." A few weeks ago, Sammy had decided to try to defy nature and fly off his parent's house. He had broken his leg in several places, cracked some ribs, which caused some internal damage, and fractured his arm. However, by some miracle, and our talented hands, he was healing wonderfully and on his way to a full recovery. With his stunning green eyes, sandy hair, and charming attitude, he had become a quick celebrity in the peds ward and one of Arizona and I's favorite patients.

"She got paged to the pit. She said another forward thinker, like me, needed her skills. I'm don't know what that means, but she had to go. She told me to tell you to do your part and she'd meet up with you when she could." Grinning he threw off his covers, exposing his hospital gown clad body, "Check me out, Doc!"

Laughing, I shook my head and proceeded with his check up. His wounds were clean and his breaks seemed sturdy. Finishing my exam, I looked up at him, "Well, no shocker, but you look good. And, with Dr. Robbins's ok, you can leave tonight, dude."

"Yes!" Sammy fist pumped and wiggled in his bed. "When I'm better, I'm going to fly out of my tree house!"

Sharply snapping my eyes to him, I stated sternly, "No, you're not. No flying, Sams. Got it?"

Sammy smirked, "I'm just joking, Dr. Torres. I don't wanna fly anymore. I want to be a race car driver." As I rolled my eyes and chuckled, Sammy gazed at me, "Callie? Are you married?"

Surprised by the sudden turn in the conversation, it took me a moment to respond. Smiling, I shook my head, "No, I'm not."

"How come? You're so pretty." Sammy looked at me thoughtfully.

Grinning, I patted his leg, "Well, thank you. And, I guess, the right person hasn't asked yet." I bit my lip as I thought about the right person. I suppose, it would also be correct to say I haven't asked her yet. The ring sat in my drawer at the ready, I just had to figure out the perfect time to use it. We had been together for almost a year, and we were more than prepared to take that step.

"Oh…okay. I have something else to ask you." I raised my eyebrows and motioned for him to continue. He slid his hand under his pillow and pulled out a small, black box, "Will you marry me?"

A wide smile spread across my face at the sight of his twinkling eyes and huge grin covering his freckled face. It was too freakin' cute. Barely glancing at the ring, I scooted up closer to him and ruffled his hair, "That's very sweet, but-" I trailed off as light danced off the ring and glittered brightly. Squinting, I examined the box clutched in his small hand. This was not a gumball machine ring an eight year old played wedding with. Sitting in delicate blue velvet, was a beautiful white gold band, swirled around a simple, but dazzling pear-cut diamond. This was a real ring. "Where did you get a ring like this?" I continued to stare at the jewel, spell bound. It was gorgeous.

"You need the best. You wouldn't marry me if I gave you a pretend ring, would you?" Sammy shot me another adorable grin. Finally, snapping out of my daze, I looked up into his face and opened my mouth to tell him I couldn't marry him. However, he burst into a fit of giggles before I spoke. "I'm just kidding! I got you, again. I like you, Callie, but I'm too little to get married! Maybe when I'm ten."

My jaw dropped a little at the realization that I'd been totally had by an eight year old. "Oh, ha ha, very funny. What if I had said yes, and then you broke my heart, huh? What then?" I teased lightly.

"You'll be ok, I knew you didn't want to marry me." After they rolled at the young boy for the thousandth time, my eyes dropped to the ring still between us.

"Ok, seriously, where'd you get that?" It was so alluring, I felt as if I needed it, almost as if it was calling to me.

"Do you like it?" He asked innocently.

Swallowing hard, I fought off the butterflies that came out of nowhere and nodded, "Yeah, it's amazing."

"Good. Because it's for you."

Furrowing my brows, I looked back up at him in confusion, "What?"

"I was supposed to give it to you when you came in to check on me."

Shaking my head, my mind scrambled to make sense of what was going on, "Wait, what are you talking about? Who would leave a ring for me?" As the words left my mouth, a light bulb blinked on.

Confirming my new suspicions, a soft voice spoke from the doorway, "I would." Swiveling, almost dangerously, in my chair, I turned to find Arizona leaning casually against the door frame, her hands in her pockets and gentle grin on her lips. Releasing my gaze for a brief moment, she moved from the door into the room, looking past me, "Nice work, big guy. That was way above and beyond your duties, and super acting. If the race car thing doesn't work out, maybe you can be in movies or something."

He happily handed her the box when she reached the bedside, "Thanks, Arizona! I tried my best. She _really_ likes the ring you got her."

Arizona chuckled, "I know, I saw her face, I think she might have said yes to you, just so she could have it." As I vaguely listened to their banter, my heart thundered in my chest and my hands trembled. I couldn't believe that she was probably about to propose. Her eyes slipped back to my silent form, taking in my expression of shock, hope, and excitement…and maybe just a little fear. "Excuse me for a sec, Sammy." Smiling tenderly, she squatted down in front of me, her hands resting on my knees, the ring in one of them. "Hey, pretty girl."

Gulping, I managed a breathy, "Hey."

"I need to ask you a question." Arizona said calmly, her eyes never abandoning their intense connection with mine. I nodded stiffly, holding my breath in anticipation. She was going to propose to me. Adrenaline cursed through my veins, my skin tingled, and I felt a little dizzy. The moment had come. "Did you get the post op done on Jake in 359? I would like to meet with his parents this evening."

A whoosh of air left my lungs as I scoffed harshly, swatting her arm playfully, "You're a jerk. That is not what you need to ask me, right now."

As she giggled gleefully, Arizona pushed a strand of hair behind my ear, finally saying the words I didn't realize I had been waiting to hear, "Calliope Torres, will you do me the over-due honor of becoming my wife?"

My mouth stretched into an all consuming smile as I leaned forward to press my lips to hers. Pulling back, just an inch, I whispered, "Yes, and yes." Her head cocked in slight confusion, prompting me to elaborate, "Yes, I did Jake's post op, and absolutely, yes, I'll marry you."

A brilliant grin took over her perfectly pink lips as they crashed into mine, once again. We kissed slow and deep for a few moments before she reluctantly retreated, mumbling, "Smart ass." Turning her attention to the box, she plucked the ring from its velvet bed and grasped my left hand. It was alarmingly difficult to get two surgeon's hands to steady enough to get the ring on my finger, but once it finally slipped into place, we both gasped. It looked…perfect. Grabbing my hand, she intertwined our fingers and led us both to our feet. Her arms immediately wrapped around my neck and mine circled her waist. "I love you, so much." The hot whisper in my ear carried a passionate reverence and unyielding sincerity.

I placed a tender kiss on her neck, murmuring, "I love you, too. More than I could possibly ever tell you." Being in her arms felt like home, and I had never experienced a happier moment in my life.

"How about I let you show me?" Arizona smirked as she nipped at my jaw.

"You got it, but we definitely need to do this somewhere else…" I pointed out, causing us to glance to the boy in the bed wearing a mixed expression on his young face.

"Yeah, you've probably scarred the kid enough with your mushiness." Mary supplied from the doorway.

As Arizona flashed Sammy a grateful grin and a thumbs up, I groaned at Mary, "How long have you been there?"

"The whole time. I annoyed Zona into telling what she was doing, and I wanted to watch." She fell into step beside us as we strolled leisurely down the hall. "Congratulations…it's about damn time."

"How eloquent. Thank you, Mary." Arizona answered with an eye roll and half hug to her friend.

"Hey, now you can finally remove that ring from your dresser and make an honest woman of her." She smirked as I stopped and glared at her.

I held my hand out in the classic, 'what the hell?' gesture, "Seriously, Loud Mouth? Maybe I was planning on surprising her with that."

She waved a dismissive hand, "No, you weren't. If you haven't done it by now, you forfeit your rights to surprise. Plus, you're already engaged, so it's a moot point."

"We're engaged…" Arizona said dreamily, causing us all to grin, then she added, "You have a ring for me?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I do. I was trying to figure out how I wanted to ask, but I guess you beat me to it."

Arizona smirked, "Yay! I love winning!"

Shrugging, I draped my arm around her shoulder, pulling her close, "Babe, I hate to break it to you, but I think we both won."

AN: Also, btw, I wanted to clarify that I will be writing a sequel to both stories at some point, I just couldn't decide which one first. Therefore, those of you that unhelpfully voted for both are technically the winners of the poll…However, there was a clear winner for which one will be first. The first sequel I will be writing will be…drum roll…are you excited, yet?…Are you really even that interested?…maybe I'll just wait to tell you…just kidding…I'll tell you…right…now…

Blaze.


	20. Epilogue B

AN: Holy Hell…I know… Anyway, here's the final installment of this story. I totally loved writing it (even if I suck at updating). It makes me super happy to know that anyone enjoyed reading it. So, thank you all so much!

Arizona's POV

I was thirty-six and Callie was thirty-four the day I became her wife.

"I can't help thinking that this is all just a little strange."

My eyes flicked to the reflection of Aria as she stood in the doorway behind me. I grinned lightly and smoothed my dress before turning to face her. "And, why is that?"

"When I was twelve, my parents died and my little sister and I were put into foster care." My heart clenched at the blunt and unexpected statement, but I remained quiet and allowed her to continue. "I thought that that was the worst it could get, that we hit rock bottom and we had nowhere to go, but up. Then, you were placed with us." My jaw dropped and I squared my shoulders, fully prepared to tell her where she could shove it. It was my wedding day and I didn't have to take whatever she was about to lay on me. However, Aria held up a hand, prompting me to wait. "It turns out, bottom was being split from your sibling in foster care, after your parents died. I know that you were split from your brother as well, so you can actually understand that kind of loneliness. There was a while there that, I didn't believe we were going to make it through. Callie always had an amazing heart. She's passionate and open and loving. I've always admired that about her. I was so scared that she was going to lose that after everything she went through."

Aria paused, taking a few steps toward me and tucking a piece of hair back up into its pin.

When she didn't continue right away, I asked quietly, "Why are you telling me this? Why right now?"

She smiled at me, "I didn't really believe she could ever be as happy as I know she is now." A surprised grin spread across my face as I soaked in her words. "I know that we haven't always gotten along, but I'll never be able to express exactly how grateful I am to you for what you've done for her."

Wiping away a stray tear, I flourished a dismissing hand, "There's no need, I've only done for her, what she's done for me."

"Need or not, as her big sister, I thank you. And, also, if you hurt her, I'll end you." Aria quipped, only partly kidding.

"Noted." I replied, nodding solemnly.

"Ladies, I'm sorry to interrupt this strange bonding moment, and even more sorry if you were about to fight, but I'm ready to get this show on the road."

Leaning around Aria to glare at Mary, I asked with sarcastic consideration, "Oh, you're ready. I didn't realize we were holding up _your_ show. It's not like the brides are quite as important as you in this wedding."

Mary nodded graciously, "I accept you apologetic sentiment. And, unless I misunderstood, you seem to imply that all of this is somehow not about me. I feel that I must gently remind you that I magnanimously offered to officiate the wedding for you and your future wife, so I am kind of the VIP of this party." Her lopsided grin took the edge from her words, allowing me to be simply amused by her off-kilter personality, instead of irritated by her incessant narcissism.

Arching my eyebrow, I smirked, "Magnanimously offered? Do you want to correct that statement?"

"No. That's the truth." Mary rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically.

Chuckling lightly, I shrugged, "If that's what you want to believe…" A few months ago, I officially asked Mary to be my maid of honor. Her answer was a calm and unexplained, 'No, thanks'. When I scoffed and asked why the hell not, she announced that she would be officiating the wedding, and therefore could not perform the duties of both roles. (Which did not stop her from wearing a bridesmaid dress). Seeing that she chose to stare expectantly at me, I added, "We're almost done, just get your ass to the front and be ready to make Calliope my wife. Okay?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Mary mock saluted and turned to leave, spinning at the last moment and pointing at me, "You, my rock star of a best friend, look phenomenal. Knock 'em dead." With a wink, she skipped out of the room.

"She's crazy." Aria stated as we both continued to gaze at the empty door way.

Laughing, I took one last glance in the mirror, "Would it surprise you to know that you are not the first person to tell me that?"

Aria chuckled, "No, it would not. Now, I have to go get my sister so I can walk her down the aisle…I'll see you there?"

Smiling, I nodded as gleeful butterflies waltzed in my stomach, "Absolutely."

In all honesty, I don't really remember getting to the alter. Logically, I know that my mother walked me down the aisle, crying pretty much the whole way. I was vaguely aware of the gorgeous view from the floor to ceiling windows that lined the large room of the lake house. I remember a small flash of a dashing young Ryan standing in place as Callie's best man, a beautiful Teddy and Addison as our maids of honor, and a small supportive and smiling crowd. However, all of that faded into the background of my memory as I waited completely impatiently for my almost-wife to appear.

I waited a long time.

For an unapparent reason, Callie didn't immediately follow me down the aisle. I stood alone, shifting from foot to foot, barely restraining my desire to hunt her down. I'm not sure how long I waited. But, I'm sure it was the longest wait of my life.

"She probably just had a last minute wardrobe glitch…relax." Mary whispered to the back of my head.

I gulped, and briefly nodded. She was coming. She had to come. After, what I was sure was, an unreasonable amount of time to be late to your own wedding, I felt myself doubt for the first time, and panic set in. I fully believed that we were past the whole freaking out phase…but, what if I was wrong? I needed to know what was going on. As I began to tremble with trepidation, I dropped my eyes, then turned to my best friend. Letting a small, barely masked whimper of desperation, I pleaded with my eyes, "Mary?"

Mary gulped then sucked in a breath, opening her mouth to answer. However, before any words came out, she paused and laid a hand on my forearm, smiling softly, "Hey, take a deep breath and stand up straight. Your bride is coming."

Her eyes flicked behind me and her smile widened. Quickly processing her response, I brought my gaze back to the end of the aisle in time to see Callie and Aria stumble hastily into view and begin ungracefully walking toward me. Feeling my pulse quicken for an entirely different reason, I let out a relieved breath and locked eyes with Callie. A broad smile from her was all I needed to right my world again.

About half way through her unnecessarily long journey, I lost Callie's gaze as she shifted to glare at a smirking and nearly laughing Aria. Finally noticing the pair as a whole, I took in their flustered and breathless appearance. Aria seemed thoroughly amused by something that Callie felt entirely different about. As the sisters reached the alter, Callie hissed at Aria through a wide smile, "Shut up!"

Aria giggled again and kissed Callie's cheek, "Nope. But, we'll discuss it later. Go marry your girl." With a smile and nod to me, Aria stepped to the side and I finally grasped Callie's hand and met her eyes.

Callie squeezed my fingers that had intertwined with hers, breathing, "Hey."

My dimples popped in sheer joy from the way she looked at me in that moment. Nothing felt half as good as the way her eyes glowed with love and admiration. "Hey, you. You look miraculous."

A sexy blush colored her cheeks as she replied in a shaky tone, "Thank you. And, you are more stunning than ever."

Mary loudly cleared her throat, interrupting our moment and bringing the room's attention to her. "Ladies and gentlemen, you all know why we're here today, so I'm not going to bore you with details-"

"Oh, god…" Callie groaned. Leaning a little toward me, she whispered out of the side of her mouth, "Why didn't we screen her plans for the ceremony before hand?"

Smirking, I nodded and whispered back, "Yeah, that might have been a mistake on our part."

Clearing her throat again, and very loudly, Mary glared at us before continuing, "I'm not great with words," Catching Callie and I exchange disbelieving glances, she added, "I have a lot of words, but I'm not so good with being eloquent, or romantic, or mushy, or appropriate…" The crowd laughed lightly, allowing Mary a moment to look softly into my eyes before resuming, "But, talking about these two is easy…I don't have to explain how much they love each other, I don't have to say why I think they're made for each other, and I don't even have to talk about the amazing future these two have ahead of them. I don't need to do any of that, because every person in this room has met Callie and Arizona. And, anyone who has met them has already experienced their wonderful, complete, unyielding, and slightly nauseating love. It really leaves no doubt in anyone's mind about the compatibility of these two women." Callie squeezed my hand, as I tried not to cry. Mary grinned, "So, I'm-"

She was cut off by a small hand tugging at her dress, and a small voice, "Mom?"

"Babe, Mommy's kind of busy, right now. What do you need?" Mary smiled warmly at the five year old.

All eyes turned to Ryan, as he whispered urgently, "Mom, I have to go poop."

Only the wedding party could hear his statement, and all of us struggled with our laughter as Mary nodded and looked into the seats to find her husband. "Hey, Toby, we have some official best man business that needs your immediate attention." Toby was already out of his seat and on his way toward the front. Mary patted Ryan's shoulder, "Hon, go get Daddy." Ryan nodded and quickly pushed past the silky material of Addison's dress and ran to Toby.

Taking the moment of distraction as an opportunity, I leaned toward my glowing bride, "So, you went for the dramatic entrance, huh?" I was still a little concerned about how long it took her to get to me.

Callie shrugged, "Not exactly…more like unintended and unwelcome delayed entrance…"

When I just looked at her with perplexed contemplation, Aria supplied, "By that she means, she fell on her face trying to get out of the room."

My jaw dropped, "Um, what?"

Aria snorted, "Yep, stepped on her own dress and face planted. We were late because I had to fix her hair and dress." This sent Aria into another fit of giggles, while Callie scowled at her.

Seeing Callie start to sulk, I bumped her shoulder with mine, "Aw, I think it's cute you were so eager to marry me that you fell on your face."

"Ladies, are we ready to continue?" Mary waited a few moments as Aria, Addison, Teddy and I all attempted to settle our giggles, while the crowd looked to one another in confusion. "Well, as I was saying, before the joys of motherhood and teenage girls interrupted, I'm going to jump right into the vows."

Callie and I said our vows. They were nothing fancy. They were nothing we didn't already know, or hadn't expressed to the other before. They were perfect.

When I kissed her, officially making her my wife, it felt like every event and fraction of time in my life was designed to lead me to that very minute. I never felt as incredible as I did in that moment…until the day my daughter was born.

Callie's POV

I was thirty-eight and Arizona was about to turn forty when our daughter started kindergarten.

"Mom! We're gonna be late!"

I rushed down the stairs buttoning my pants, "Blame your Mama, it's her fault."

I heard a stumbling in the hall followed by a glaring blonde, "Calliope Robbins-Torres don't you dare lie to our daughter, you're the one making us late…and we're not late, just slowly on time."

As she passed me, I whispered harshly in her ear, "You're the one that suggested we shower together to save time."

"And, I'm pretty sure that, your hands wandered first! On our child's first day of school. Shame on you, Callie." I might have felt reprimanded if her eyes weren't sparkling brightly, and her hand wasn't grasping my ass.

I stuck my tongue out at her, "Just go start the car and I'll get her lunch." I hopped into the kitchen, tugging on my shoes as I went, "Layla, go with your Mama out to the car and I'll be there in just a sec."

"Ok, make sure you put pudding in my lunch. Pudding makes me cool." My perfect four-year-old daughter, who looked exactly like her mama, bounced out of the room.

Watching her leave, I yelled out, "And, you cannot wear your Heelies to school!"

"Mama said I could!" Was the impressive bellow I received in return.

"No Heelies!" She was more like Arizona every day. And, I loved it. Arizona had insisted that she carry our first child because she was older, and I enjoyed every second of my pregnant wife.

We pulled up in front of the school with a few minutes to spare, thanks to the speed demon driving of my wife. "See, we're not late, Calliope. You were soooo worried."

"Shut up. I was not worried, she was." I playfully pointed to our pig-tailed little girl already hopping out of the car.

"Don't say shut up, Mom. It's not nice." Layla scolded lightly as she surveyed the scene.

Before we could say anything to her, Layla tapped a small boy on his shoulder. "Hi, I'm Layla Illene Robbins-Torres, who are you?"

The dark haired boy turned shyly to her, "Luke Jacobs."

"Oh, hi, Luke Jacobs. I like your shirt." She glanced back to us, "Look, I made a friend. His name is Luke."

We both grinned at the boldness of our girl, "Well, Luke, it's nice to meet you…Are your parents here?" I figured we might as well get to know some other parents, and we might as well start with Luke's.

"My mommy and daddy died. I live in a new home now. I don't really have parents." He said it almost matter-of-factly, like it wasn't a big deal. Arizona and I exchanged empathetic looks, uniquely qualified to understand his situation. We'd come so far since we were him.

"That's ok, Luke. I have two mommies instead of a mommy and daddy like lots of kids. So, we can be weird together. Sound good? Ok, let's go." With that, she grabbed his hand and started to lead him into the bustling school.

"She gets the bossiness from you," I said through a laugh as we watched the exchange. "Uh, hey, missy, don't we get a hug or something?"

Layla immediately turned around and ran into our waiting arms, "Whoops, sorry, I almost forgot." I clung tightly to my small, but fantastic family. It almost hurt how much I loved them.

"Remember what I told you, baby girl. Make friends, be polite, do your best, and have fun." Arizona said through watering eyes.

"Got it, Mama. And, you have fun with Mom when I'm gone today." She placed a kiss on her cheek, then mine, then ran back to her new friend.

"You heard the little lady. You have to have lots of _fun_ with me today. In our empty house. With no child and prying ears." I let my voice get low and gravelly, hoping to distract us both from the fact that we just dropped our ever-growing child off for her first day of school.

She slipped an arm around my waist and leaned her head on my shoulder, "I can definitely get on board with that…You think that Luke kid is ok? I mean, a good influence on Layla?"

I laughed and placed a tender kiss on the top of her head, "Well, you know how crazy foster kids can be…they might just fall in love and get married…" I chuckled at her incredulous look and squeezed her shoulders, "I think that they're a little young to worry about that."

"I'm always going to worry, Calliope."

"Yeah, me, too. It'll probably help us out if our son is a little less audacious than Layla. You know, more like me, than you." I smirked, ready for some sort of witty retort, but none came. Arizona lifted her head and stared into my eyes, a strange look on her face. "What's with the face?"

"Son?" The word was barely above a whisper, but filled with awe.

Realization hit me like a freight train. My eyes went wide and I clamped a hand over my mouth as if that would rewind the last minute and take the words back. When she just continued to stare at me, I slowly lowered my hand and nodded, "Yes, our _son_. Babe, I'm so sorry for blurting that out. I know you wanted to be surprised, but I couldn't wait, so I called and asked the doctor after our last check up. I'm so sor-" I cut off when she placed her soft lips on mine, and a tender palm on my small bump of a belly.

When she pulled away, a dazzling smile lit her face, "We're having a boy?"

Grinning back, I nodded again, "Yeah, we're having a boy."

A bright smile overtook her face and I could almost feel the happiness pouring out of her. Suddenly, she whirled out of my embrace and turned to the couple next to us, "Hi. I'm Arizona Robbins-Torres and this is my wife, Callie Robbins-Torres, and we're having a boy!" I chuckled as we all exchanged handshakes, while my wife bounced around excitedly. Layla was definitely her mama's daughter.

Grabbing her hand to physically keep her on the ground, I gently led her back to the car, "Come on, we have four hours to celebrate. Lets make 'em count."

AN: Thanks again for being patient and continuing to read my story. I'm out.


End file.
